Brockbuck mon Stony - Till the end of the Ship
by AngelScythe
Summary: Quelques années plus tard, une nouvelle menace arrive dans la vie de Brock, Bucky, Steve et Tony. Est-ce qu'ils pourront un jour vivre heureux ? Est-ce que ceci signe leur dernier instants?
1. Routines

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Till the end of the ship_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Plein de couple ! Entre autre nos stars BrockBuck et Stony. Mais aussi : FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et SinSam ! (Puis le TaserGod même s'il n'est pas très présent. Eeet je crois que c'est tout.)

Disclaimers : Depuis le DÉBUT j'ai oublié les Messieurs qui ont créés Crossbones dans ma liste. Grand merci à Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer. Sans oublier tous les gens de la liste qui suit qui, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, n'est vraiment pas exclusive (et beaucoup trop longue comme cette note) : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. Tous les personnages sont donc à eux ou l'un d'entre eux… À l'exception des enfants de Brock et Bucky et puis de Tony et Steve et pour finir celui de Natasha (Oui, j'avais la flemme de les mentionnés)

Note : Cette fic, issue d'un délire avec ma Sailor Sweety qui m'aide dans les idées, est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock'n'Buck » qui est elle-même la suite de « Allô, Funny problemo » et de « BrockBuck mon Stony » premier du nom ! Je vous conseille d'aller les lires si vous avez du temps devant vous afin de tout mieux comprendre !

_Chapitre 1 : Routines_

**_Manhattan, New York _**– Décembre 2031

À quarante-quatre ans, Steve Rogers était toujours bien portant et ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir plus de trente ans. Trente-cinq ans peut-être. À quarante-quatre ans, il n'éprouvait pas le moindre souci à sauter de toit en toit pour poursuivre son ennemi. Il n'éprouvait pas plus de problème à jeter son bouclier qui rebondissait habilement sur les immeubles. Ce fut d'ailleurs celui-ci, malgré toute sa fidélité, qui décida de lui faire faux bond en rompant une canalisation.

Ou était-ce un bien ? Parce que son adversaire venait d'être brusquement aspergé par le jet et avait manqué de tomber. Il courut vers son écu qu'il arracha à la façade, ne jetant qu'un court regard de biais vers la foule tremblante qui attendait en regardant lorsqu'ils ne fuyaient pas.

\- Courage, Captain America ! Cria un garçon.

Un coup de poing envoya le super soldat ricocher sur les tuiles, le faisant rouler jusqu'à la rigole où il se rattrapa, sa main s'ouvrant sur l'ouverture.

\- On regarde toujours son adversaire, Captain America.

L'enfant chéri de l'Amérique se redressa péniblement et cracha un peu de salive rougie.

\- Et on fait toujours attention à son environnement, aussi.

Un coup de feu retentit.

Son adversaire baissa les yeux vers son flanc qui lui faisait horriblement mal d'un seul coup. Il ne regarda pas plus longtemps le liquide rouge qui s'échappait de son flanc.

\- Directeur ! Dit Hills dans l'oreille de Steve.

\- Oui ?

Il leva son bouclier au moment où une salve de coup répondait à son action. Un raffut effroyable qui ne permettait pas d'assourdir les cris de la foule, qu'ils soient dus à la peur ou à l'acclamation.

\- Le braquage de la banque a eu lieu.

\- Le braquage…

Steve leva les yeux vers son adversaire qui avait interrompu la volée de munitions.

\- Une distraction. Tu étais une distraction.

\- C'est le truc marrant avec toi. Quand tu me vois, tu me cours après. C'est a-do-ra-ble mais… ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive, si ?

Steve ne pouvait rien voir du sourire que devait arborer son interlocuteur mais il savait qu'il souriait. Ça s'entendait à sa voix. Et il baissa les yeux vers le flanc qui était pressé sous une mitaine noire. Le liquide rouge débordait.

Des acclamations jaillissaient en bas. D'un point de vue absolument extérieur, voir Captain America tarder à attraper son adversaire devait être bien compliqué.

\- Soldat de l'Hiver, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Tout ce que vous f…

\- Pourquoi ? Coupa Bucky.

\- Je dois te lire tes droits sinon ce n'est pas légal !

\- Je sais. Au fait…

Un bruit d'hélicoptère satura l'endroit.

\- Il faut que tu m'attrapes.

La joie vibrait encore dans sa gorge et son timbre. À son doigt, à travers la mitaine, un cercle bleu miroita puis son adversaire disparut extrêmement vite.

\- On avait dit pas les bagues ! S'écria Steve.

Mais il ne l'entendait certainement plus. Il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à la foule qui était encore bouleversée. Un dernier coup d'œil vers l'hélicoptère et il vit une ombre grimper à une échelle. En fait, il aurait probablement pu se débrouiller pour le rattraper. Ils auraient pu faire durer le combat. Mais il aurait certainement perdu plus de sang encore.

Il vérifia une autre fois que ça allait bien pour toutes les personnes qui se tenaient en bas. Mais oui. Ils reprenaient leurs activités comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'ils ne venaient pas de voir un combat. Ils en ignoraient même la cause.

µµµ

\- Avec ta vitesse, tu aurais pu l'arrêter.

Tommy, les mains dans les poches, se tourna vers son ami afro-américain qui venait de lui parler. Ils sortaient tous du cinéma où ils avaient été voir le dernier _Star Wars_ et ils étaient un peu tous singuliers…

Que ce soit Tommy avec ses cheveux blancs et son air dégingandé, ou encore son ami qui était extrêmement musclé pour ses quatorze ans. Et quand était-il de l'autre adolescent très musclé à la chevelure blonde et aux nombreuses boucles d'oreilles. Il discutait avec Billy qui se fondait relativement dans la foule alors qu'il sirotait nerveusement le reste de son soda. La jeune femme blonde qui était auprès d'eux et se fondait parmi eux grâce à sa petite taille. Elle attirait davantage l'attention grâce à sa beauté naturelle et ravissante alors qu'elle était accrochée au bras d'une autre fille, portant un t-shirt d'AC/DC et ayant une chevelure brune très courte, à la garçonne. Derrière elles, un garçon qui rentrait la tête dans les épaules. Il leva légèrement les yeux vers l'hélicoptère et frictionna ses cheveux pour que les mèches noires camouflent son visage. Une fille qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, bien qu'elle possédait de longs cheveux qui virevoltait autour d'elle et arborait un t-shirt à tête de mort, se jeta à son bras en fermant le paquet de chips qu'elle n'avait pas fini.

\- Tu crois ? Répondit Tommy.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Tu es super rapide. Dit la blonde en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Merci, Cassie. Pas quand j'embrasse. Rassura-t-il.

\- Pervers ! Répliqua la blonde.

\- Il est peut-être aussi rapide que le Soldat de l'Hiver, mais je doute qu'il puisse faire le poids. Intervint Billy. Tu as bien vu que Captain America a eu du mal.

L'afro-américain se tourna vers la fille portant une chevelure à la garçonne.

\- Tu en penses quoi ?

\- Si Captain America ne réussit pas, Iron Man réussira tout ! S'écria-t-elle en sautillant.

\- On voulait surtout savoir si on avait une chance contre le Soldat de l'Hiver, Nat'. Rit Cassie.

\- Hein ? Hum…

\- Le Soldat de l'Hiver, c'est le meilleur. Avança le garçon effacé.

Les adolescents se tournèrent vers lui. Il rougit immédiatement. Littéralement.

\- Tu trouves que le Soldat de l'Hiver est bien ? Répéta l'afro-américain, la voix presqu'étranglée.

\- Eli !

\- Quoi, Stasya ? Toi aussi ?

Elle acquiesça avec un air déterminé.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hum… Non. Tu as raison ! Je suis idiote, je préfère Crossbones ! Sourit-elle. C'était sympas de sortir, viens on rentre, Hal. On se voit lundi. Lâcha-t-elle.

Elle tira le garçon derrière elle-même si de la fumée sortait de sa main tandis qu'elle avançait.

\- N'empêche qu'on devrait faire quelque chose. Dit Eli. On pourrait aider les héros ! Vous ne pensez pas ? Insista-t-il.

Billy se gratta la nuque.

\- Mes pères me tueraient. Dit Natalia.

\- Ou seraient très fier ! Argumenta Eli.

Elle sourit sans en être exactement sûre.

**_Malibu, Californie_**

Tony Stark avançait dans les couloirs des Stark Industries avec toute une flopée de personne qui lui tournait autour et qui voulaient lui tendre des choses. Des projets à accepter, à regarder ou à jeter à la poubelle. Des protocoles qu'il avait demandé, des archives et tout ça alors qu'il était déjà tard et qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire. Déjà, rentrer à la maison et se changer.

\- Où est ma secrétaire stagiaire ? Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant.

\- Est-ce vraiment utile ? Répondit un actionnaire.

\- Je décide ce qui est utile ou pas.

Tony porta un regard froid sur le dossier qu'on lui tendait. Une main portant des ongles manucurés en argenté jaillit et attrapa le document.

\- Désolée. Dit une petite voix fluette alors qu'une blonde se frayait un chemin entre les hommes.

\- Ma stagiaire ! Il ne faut pas te faire avaler par la foule.

\- Oui.

Elle attrapa tout ce qu'on tendait à l'homme et lui fit un petit sourire gêné. Le milliardaire lui mit le bras autour des épaules et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils partirent directement vers les ascenseurs. Ils en prirent un que Tony ferma derrière eux.

\- Alors, ce premier jour ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment marraine a pu faire ça si longtemps. Je dois lire tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Pepper le faisait mais Pepper n'était pas stagiaire. Fais comme tu le sens, ma chérie.

La jeune femme remit une boucle de cheveux dorés derrière son oreille, toute hésitante. Elle voulait faire ça bien mais elle voulait aussi travailler activement avec son daddy.

Elle regarda sa montre et soupira en tirant l'organisateur que lui avait offert Pepper pour le premier jour de stage.

\- On doit être rentré dans vingt minutes.

\- Quand on est à la maison, tu n'es pas obligée de jouer la secrétaire.

Tony attrapa ses lunettes de Soleil et les mit sur les yeux de sa fille qui sourit en se blottissant contre lui.

\- Merci de m'avoir accepté. Papa dit que ce n'est pas légal.

\- Nop.

\- Et il dit que je devrais pouvoir vraiment toucher la mécanique.

\- Et est-ce qu'il a dit que je t'aimais ?

\- Il le dit tout le temps !

Elle lui colla un baiser sur la joue, laissant une marque de rose à paillette que Stark ne remarqua pas.

Les portes se rouvrirent et ils sortirent, se dirigeant directement vers l'entrée. Les deux battants de l'entrée s'écartèrent et ils rejoignirent Happy qui devait être là depuis une dizaine de minutes au maximum.

\- Happy, ma fille chérie dit qu'on doit être rentré dans dix-huit minutes.

\- Ce sera fait, Boss. Salut Maggie ! Comment était ton premier jour ? Demanda l'homme.

\- Bien ! Mais épuisant ! Dit-elle en rentrant à l'arrière.

Elle s'attacha immédiatement.

\- Je dois encore aller à la danse, daddy.

\- On va t'y emmener, ma chérie. Quand est ton prochain spectacle ?

\- Le vingt-trois ! Rappela-t-elle en souriant.

\- On y sera ! Tout le monde sera là !

Tony savait pertinemment que son homme le lui rappellerait s'il oubliait. Mais il n'oublierait pas. Même s'il ne se rappelait pas exactement la date, il ne pouvait pas foncièrement omettre ça.

µµµ

Tony avait tous les dossiers en main et il se demandait comment sa fille avait réussi à les lui refourguer avant entre le moment où elle était entrée pour aller chercher son sac de danse et celui ou elle était repartie avec Happy. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de fantasmagorique là-dedans.

Il jeta les documents sur la desserte de la cuisine et attrapa une des boîtes dans le frigo. Il la versa dans un poêlon et la laissa chauffer pendant qu'il donnait un biberon à Python-2. Il fila ensuite à l'étage pour entrer dans une pièce toute verte. D'un vert presqu'aveuglant. Il se dirigea vers le petit lit où dormait un garçon à côté de Heartbreaker. Il s'assit sur le matelas et attendit.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le petit corps ne s'éveille. Un garçonnet aux cheveux bruns se redressa d'un seul coup. Il regarda Tony longuement avant de grimper sur ses genoux et d'appuyer sa tête contre son torse.

\- Bonjour daddy…

\- Bonjour, Harley.

Il lui caressa la tête jusqu'à ce que l'enfant, sans crier gare, ne quitte son étreinte et ne descende pour aller dans un coin de sa chambre où il se déshabilla, plia ses vêtements, les installa sur une chaise puis alla prendre des vêtements dans ses tiroirs pour s'habiller.

\- C'est bien, mon grand.

Le garçonnet marcha jusqu'à lui et le fixa de ses grands yeux bruns.

\- Merci.

Il partit vers les escaliers et les descendit. Tony le suivit.

\- On est vendredi.

\- Oui.

\- Le vendredi, c'est bien.

\- Oui, j'aime bien aussi le vendredi. Sourit Tony.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, il l'accompagna dans la cuisine et il attrapa le biberon que lui tendait le second python. Après en avoir vérifié la température, l'homme le donna à son fils qui le secoua vivement, jetant des gouttes vertes partout. Il porta la tétine à ses lèvres et but. Sentant le goût du cresson sur sa langue, il sembla comme rassurer.

\- Le vendredi. On voit tonton Brock et Bucky… Le vendredi, c'est bien.

Tony sourit et jeta un coup d'œil aux dossiers que lui avaient ramenés Maggie. Il devrait vraiment s'y plonger…


	2. Chapitre 2

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Till the end of the ship_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Plein de couple ! Entre autre nos stars BrockBuck et Stony. Mais aussi : FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et SinSam ! (Puis le TaserGod même s'il n'est pas très présent. Eeet je crois que c'est tout.)

Disclaimers : Depuis le DÉBUT j'ai oublié les Messieurs qui ont créés Crossbones dans ma liste. Grand merci à Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer. Sans oublier tous les gens de la liste qui suit qui, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, n'est vraiment pas exclusive (et beaucoup trop longue comme cette note) : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. Tous les personnages sont donc à eux ou l'un d'entre eux… À l'exception des enfants de Brock et Bucky et puis de Tony et Steve et pour finir celui de Natasha (Oui, j'avais la flemme de les mentionnés)

Note : Cette fic, issue d'un délire avec ma Sailor Sweety qui m'aide dans les idées, est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock'n'Buck » qui est elle-même la suite de « Allô, Funny problemo » et de « BrockBuck mon Stony » premier du nom ! Je vous conseille d'aller les lires si vous avez du temps devant vous afin de tout mieux comprendre !

_Chapitre 2 :_

**_Queens, New York_**

L'odeur du sang fit relever les yeux de Brock avant même qu'il n'entende exactement la porte s'ouvrir. Seules deux personnes pouvaient entrer dans son bureau comme bon lui semblait. Une femme et homme.

Et ce n'était clairement pas une femme.

Il se leva et rejoignit rapidement le visiteur qui serait sa main sur son flanc. Dès qu'il vit l'homme s'approcher de lui, devinant son inquiétude malgré le masque qui couvrait son visage, il leva les mains, tirant sur son haut pour dévoiler la blessure.

\- Ça cicatrice déjà. Lui dit-il.

Il sentit les doigts contre sa plaie et fut content que le masque dissimule sa grimace de douleur.

Brock retira son masque et le jeta sur le bureau en soupirant. Il détacha celui de son mari et lui remonta les lunettes dans sa chevelure. Bucky tendit les lèvres, s'attendant à un baiser mais il se retrouva face au vide.

\- Je préférerais que tu mettes malgré tout un pansement.

\- Je le ferai. Ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui. Qui t'a blessé ? Rogers ?

Bucky ne répondit pas et lui prit le visage entre les mains pour l'embrasser. Son pouce effleura les lèvres de son homme juste après. Brock lui saisit alors le poignet et porta ledit doigt à sa bouche.

\- Ne fais pas ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Sourit Rumlow.

\- Tu as dit que je devais me soigner.

Son mari le prit dans ses bras, le souleva et le posa sur son bureau. Il lui embrassa le bout des doigts puis contourna son bureau pour attraper un pansement et un reste de bière.

\- Ne fais pas ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je devrais te laver ? Sourit-il.

\- Tu veux vraiment me faire faire de la promotion sur canapé, hein. Fit Bucky en le repoussant de son pied.

À peine.

Brock se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Il en profita pour verser l'alcool dans la plaie et grogna lorsque les dents entamèrent sa lèvre.

\- Désolé. Fit Barnes en léchant la plaie.

\- C'est rien. Grogna-t-il en venant taquiner sa langue.

Il attrapa le pansement qu'il sortit de son emballage et en retira les protections pour accoler les adhésif sur sa peau qu'il caressa.

Bucky fit glisser ses doigts sur le torse de son mari, laissant des traces vermeilles alors qu'il observait chacun des muscles encore frémissants et palpitants. La sueur roulait sur sa peau, se mêlant au sang.

Il se pencha sur lui et embrassa ses pectoraux.

\- Il faudra qu'on arrête de faire ça un jour.

\- J'aime me sentir puissant. Sourit Brock.

Son homme lui embrassa la gorge, la mordillant légèrement.

\- Tu es puissant, Boss.

Rumlow lui saisit le menton entre les doigts et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Bucky y répondit puis pressa contre son torse pour se redresser.

\- Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je vais chercher les enfants à l'école.

Il se leva et attrapa ses vêtements. Brock s'assit dans le fauteuil où ils avaient fini leurs ébats lorsqu'ils avaient fait tomber un peu trop de choses sur le bureau. Il sourit et attrapa son homme par les hanches et le rapprocha de lui avant de poser un baiser sur son ventre.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je te trouvais magnifique ?

\- Au moins aussi souvent que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.

\- Combien ?

\- Un million un ? Sourit Bucky. Et je t'aime. Et je te trouve fantastique. Souffla-t-il en l'embrassant.

Il lui frappa la main lorsqu'il la sentit descendre sur ses fesses.

\- Mais je dois vraiment y aller. Même si je suis très flatté que je te plaise toujours autant après si longtemps.

\- Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas être toujours horriblement attiré par toi !

Brock le relâcha enfin et attrapa une partie de ses vêtements. Bucky termina de se rhabiller en quatrième vitesse et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de remettre son masque et ses lunettes pour sortir. Il attrapa un sac en plastique au passage et agita la main vers lui.

\- Mais c'était Rogers ou pas ? Lui cria Rumlow.

Une question qui resta sans réponse. Il soupira en enfilant son t-shirt et s'étira avant de se diriger vers son siège. Il attrapa une cigarette et l'alluma avant de regarder la porte avec un léger sourire.

**_Brooklyn, New York_**

\- Otets !

Les deux enfants se levèrent en même temps du banc où ils attendaient à l'école élémentaire. Ils se précipitèrent vers Bucky qui les attrapa et les souleva en souriant.

\- Mes bébés. Vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps ? S'assura-t-il.

\- Non. Répondit Oswald en se blottissant contre lui.

Les années passant, il ressemblait de plus en plus à Aldrich, qui devait toujours croupir en prison en proie à des douleurs incommensurables. Que ce soit ses cheveux blond cendrés ou ses yeux qui vacillaient entre le brun et le bleu. Ou encore Extremis qui se développait dans son corps comme ça l'avait fait chez le dirigeant de l'AIM. Mais Brock l'aimait toujours, ou il le prétendait très bien. Bucky doutait toutefois que son mari puisse mentir sur ça puisque le gamin persistait à le coller.

Quant à la petite fille, avec ses cheveux bruns aux reflets noirs et ses yeux bruns, elle était un véritable trésor aux yeux de ses parents. Pas que les autres l'étaient moins. Elle répondait au nom de Nadzieja. Mais si on lui criait « eh toi », « trésor » ou qu'on allait la chercher, ça allait aussi. À cause de la prononciation un peu particulière, ou l'orthographe qui avait pourri la vie de la petite durant son enfant, les gens avaient tout simplement tendance à l'appeler Nadya, sans faire de chichi.

Bucky ramena ses enfants vers la voiture en leur demandant de raconter leurs journées. Que ce soit l'amusement avec leurs amis, les cours de sports qu'Oswald raffolait vu qu'Extremis lui facilitait considérablement la vie ou encore de la lecture dans laquelle Nadzieja s'en sortait de mieux en mieux.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver les installa dans la voiture et les laissa s'installer alors que ses enfants continuaient de se parler l'un l'autre, Oswald acceptant d'aider sa sœur pour les mathématiques qui lui posait problème. Ils utilisaient bien sûr le russe.

Le mercenaire en profita alors pour attraper son numéro de téléphone et appeler la maison. Il ferma la portière et se glissa derrière le volant, espérant que les enfants répondraient bientôt. Il jeta un œil vers sa montre. Ils lui avaient dit qu'ils n'avaient pas cours l'après-midi pour cause de grève et qu'ils iraient au cinéma avec des amis mais ils devraient être rentrés, là. Stasya avait peut-être son cours de judo.

Il consulta encore sa montre en calculant.

Il était presque sûr qu'il commencerait dans seulement une demi-heure, elle devait être encore à la maison.

\- Allô ?

\- Ça se passe bien à la maison ? Demanda Bucky en démarrant le moteur.

\- Yup. On est rentrés et on est sages. N'empêche qu'on t'a vu et que tu gères ! Sautilla Stasya.

\- Merci, ma chérie. … Comment ça vous m'avez vu ? Tu es devant la télévision ?

\- Nop.

Bucky se tapa la tête sur le volant en marmonnant « ce n'est pas vrai ».

\- Mais c'était classe ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, je vais bien. Papa s'est occupé de moi.

\- Eurk, j'avais pas besoin de savoir ça, otets.

\- Quand je vais rentrer, si tu n'es pas encore au judo, je vais être obligé de te faire un immense câlin si tu n'arrêtes pas de m'embêter.

Il entendit le rire clair de sa fille.

\- Rentre bien. Je t'attends !

\- N'oublie pas de faire tes devoirs. Dit à Hal que je l'aime. Et je t'aime aussi. Et ne sois pas encore en retard au judo.

\- Oui otets !

La conversation se coupa et Bucky raccrocha à son tour. Il aimait sa vie d'otets, il adorait sa famille et il aimait aussi ce qu'il faisait pour Brock. Probablement plus parce qu'il était à son côté que par passion du meurtre. Mais il venait à regretter l'un des deux plans de son existence…

Il chassa ses pensées et jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur avant de reculer la voiture. Il devrait probablement prévenir Steve qu'il risquait de se prendre un poing dans le visage au cours de la soirée.

**_Manhattan, New York_**

Billy terminait ses devoirs en étant bien content de pouvoir libérer son week-end. Ça avait été un peu plus dur avec la messagerie de Skype qui l'appelait continuellement mais, finalement, il était libre ! Il s'étira au moment où la voix de sa maman criait « on mange ». Il bondit sur ses pieds, écrivit rapidement sur le clavier et coupa sa session puis l'écran.

Double mesure de sécurité.

Il sortit de sa chambre qu'il ferma derrière lui et trottina dans les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle de la cuisine. La table était mise mais les plats n'y étaient pas encore, Wanda terminant de les préparer. Elle prévenait toujours plus tôt pour si elle devait appeler Tommy s'il était parti en balade ou si Billy traînait à l'étage.

Le blanc, justement, bondit à côté de son jumeau, se penchant à son oreille.

\- Et alors ? Tu as pensé à notre équipe de super-héros ? Je suis sûûûûûûr que tu vas dire « oui ».

Il brandit son téléphone sous les yeux de son frère pour lui montrer le message de « Teddy » qui approuvait l'idée dans la conversation de groupe via facebook.

\- Arrête !

\- Ou tu refuseras pour qu'il te sauve comme le héros qu'il sera !

Billy essaya de le frapper et Tommy partit en courant. Vraiment vite mais pas autant qu'il pouvait l'être.

\- Jeveuxquilseprennelemurjeveuxquilseprennelemurjeveuxquilseprennele… Scanda le brun.

Et son frère rata son virage et se cogna violemment dans le mur, faisant trembler une photographie, de toute la famille, qui tomba. Une onde rouge l'entoura avant qu'elle ne se fracasse et elle s'accrocha à nouveau sur le clou tandis que les plats flottaient alors avec d'autres émanations vermeilles. À l'exception du plat de pain de viande que portait Wanda.

\- On n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs dans la maison. Combien de fois je vais devoir vous le dire ? Reprocha-t-elle.

\- Tu les utilises là, maman !

\- Ne réponds pas à ta mère, Thomas.

Le garçon soupira en jetant un coup d'œil à son père. Étant toujours un robot, il assistait aux repas en famille mais ne mangeait jamais. Ça ne l'empêchait bien sûr pas de profiter de tout leur amour.

\- Tu sais qu'elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs si vous étiez sage.

\- On est toujours sages ! Répondit Tommy en s'asseyant.

Billy rejoignit sa mère et lui posa un baiser sur la joue lorsqu'elle eut posé, que ce soit physiquement ou magiquement, les plats.

\- Désolé 'man.

\- Ce n'est rien. Lui certifia-t-elle, ravie qu'il prenne la peine de s'excuser.

Chose qui n'arriverait pas demain du point de vue de Tommy. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de la remercier pour le repas avant de se jeter sur son plat.

\- Vous avez fait vos devoirs ? Demanda Vision.

Il prit les couverts pour servir afin de remplir les assiettes de sa petite famille.

\- Oui. Répondit Billy. Je pourrais sortir ce week-end ?

\- Moi pas, mais je les ferai. Je peux sortir aussi ?

\- Ne prends pas les devoirs de ton frère. Dit son père. Tu auras ton autorisation de sortie quand tu auras fait tes devoirs.

Tommy soupira.

\- Ouais, 'pa.

\- Cassie ne s'est pas plaint de vous ? S'enquit Wanda.

\- Non. Répondit Billy.

\- C'est quand même un comble de se faire payer pour sortir avec ses amis d'enfances. Railla Tommy.

Certes, quand ils avaient trois ans, Cassie en avait déjà onze ou douze mais elle avait souvent été chez une famille ou l'autre et même si elle se retrouvait plus souvent avec le groupe d'ami de treize à quinze ans, elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec Maggie.

Néanmoins, quand Tony Stark, malgré tous les ressentiments que son père chéri pouvait avoir pour lui, vous proposait deux cent dollars pour aller avec les enfants au cinéma et ainsi rassuré son Buck' paranoïaque, on ne refusait pas. Encore moins pour voir un film qui plaisait !

\- Tu devrais aussi penser à faire des petits boulots.

\- Pourquoi tu ne serais pas livreur de journal ou de lait ? Proposa Wanda, surenchérissant à son partenaire.

\- Ça te servirait enfin à quelque chose de courir. Sourit Billy.

\- Et lui ? Pourquoi il ne fait pas de petit boulot ? Questionna Tommy vers son frère.

\- Il peut en faire aussi. Dit la sorcière.

\- J'y réfléchirais. Certifia-t-il.

Il lança un coup d'œil à son frère, opinant légèrement pour lui faire comprendre qu'à sa proposition aussi, il réfléchirait.


	3. Chapitre 3

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Till the end of the ship_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Plein de couple ! Entre autre nos stars BrockBuck et Stony. Mais aussi : FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et SinSam ! (Puis le TaserGod même s'il n'est pas très présent. Eeet je crois que c'est tout.)

Disclaimers : Depuis le DÉBUT j'ai oublié les Messieurs qui ont créés Crossbones dans ma liste. Grand merci à Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer. Sans oublier tous les gens de la liste qui suit qui, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, n'est vraiment pas exclusive (et beaucoup trop longue comme cette note) : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. Tous les personnages sont donc à eux ou l'un d'entre eux… À l'exception des enfants de Brock et Bucky et puis de Tony et Steve et pour finir celui de Natasha (Oui, j'avais la flemme de les mentionnés)

Note : Cette fic, issue d'un délire avec ma Sailor Sweety qui m'aide dans les idées, est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock'n'Buck » qui est elle-même la suite de « Allô, Funny problemo » et de « BrockBuck mon Stony » premier du nom ! Je vous conseille d'aller les lires si vous avez du temps devant vous afin de tout mieux comprendre !

* * *

_Chapitre 3 :_

**_Brooklyn, New York_**

Le jardin de la demeure Rumlow était plutôt petit pour deux enfants de neuf et douze ans mais ça ne les empêchaient pas, l'un et l'autre, de se livrer une bataille de boule de neige après avoir fait deux bonhommes de neiges difformes. Oswald était sous tellement de couche de vêtements, parce qu'il avait vite froid, qu'on ne le voyait qu'à peine. En même temps, il continuait de neiger abondamment.

Bucky continua de regarder ses enfants un moment puis il revint auprès de son époux qui coupait des légumes avec Stasya pour les faire blanchir et pouvoir les congeler. Il y avait eu beaucoup de promotions aux magasins et ils avaient saisis l'occasion. S'ils vivaient mieux et pouvaient reposer sur KAW pour vivre, ils essayaient de se contenter des environs quatre milles cinq cent dollars qu'ils avaient par mois. La moitié partant dans le loyer, moins d'un tiers dans le repas et encore moins d'un quart dans les activités extra-scolaire des enfants.

C'était juste.

Alors quand ils avaient l'occasion de pouvoir prendre des avantages. Certains casses leurs permettaient de mettre de l'argent de côté, celui d'hier ayant énormément renfloué leurs comptes en banque. Mais voilà, tous les pourcentages des vols, des missions annexes, ne finissait pas sur le compte commun. Une grosse partie était bloquée pour l'avenir des petits, et une moins grosse était divisée en quatre pour être mises sur un compte par enfant. Difficile à croire que des tueurs, des voleurs, des véritables criminels puissent agirent de façon aussi légale et responsables.

Bucky profita de ce temps pour ranger un peu. Les enfants étaient sommés de ranger quand ils avaient fini mais tout traînait toujours un peu.

Il y eut du bruit dans les escaliers et Natalia, restée le week-end, ainsi que Hal descendirent.

\- 'Pa, on peut sortir ? Demanda l'adolescent.

\- Hm ? Où ça ? Questionna Brock.

\- On va à Central Park. On en avait déjà parlé à parrain hier ! Il avait dit « ok, si Brock est d'accord ». T'es d'accord tonton Brocky, hein ?

Natalia lui offrit un immense sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'i Central Park ? Interrogea le dirigeant de KAW en coupant une carotte.

Il était plutôt rapide, comme s'il avait appris à faire ça sur des membres plus résistants, et Stasya tentait de l'imiter.

\- On doit rejoindre Billy, Tommy puis aussi Eli et Teddy. Cassie sera probablement là. Répondit Hal.

Brock haussa un sourcil parce qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré Eli et Teddy même si ses enfants en parlaient toujours.

\- Et tu n'y vas pas toi ? Demanda-t-il à sa fille.

\- Nan. J'ai de la lecture à rattraper puis j'ai danse dans une demi-heure. Otets va vraiment m'étrangler si j'arrive encore en retard.

\- Comment tu arrives à être en retard ? Questionna son père.

Stasya tira la langue.

\- Je suis un peu lente.

Brock la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer en souriant. Il redressa la tête vers son fils et acquiesça.

\- Mais appelez régulièrement. Dit-il, sachant pertinemment que Bucky pourrait s'inquiéter.

\- Oui, papa !

Hal s'approcha pour embrasser la joue de son père puis de son otets. Natalia vint leur coller un baiser sur la joue aussi et serra Stasya dans ses bras avant qu'ils ne quittent la maison. Bucky regarda un instant la porte avant de se remettre au travail. Brock termina avec ses carottes puis se dirigea vers le fauteuil.

\- C'est ça que tu lis ?

Il attrapa le livre et le feuilleta.

\- Je ne sais rien lire.

\- _Les Âmes mortes_ de Nicolas Gogol. Lui dit Bucky.

\- Moi aussi, je veux apprendre le russe. Soupira-t-il tragiquement.

\- Nan, comme ça on peut parler dans ton dos. Sourit Stasya.

\- Ton otets ne dira jamais rien dans mon dos. Il m'aime trop !

L'homme attrapa son téléphone qui venait de sonner. Le Soldat de l'Hiver grimaça parce qu'il avait reconnu la sonnerie de Sin. Son homme devrait se déplacer pour un gros coup ou pour des complications.

Il décrocha et embrassa Bucky.

\- Allô ? Fit-il encore contre les lèvres de son homme qui lui caressa la joue.

Il s'obligea à s'éloigner, jetant un œil dehors avant de revenir auprès de sa fille pour l'aider avec ce qu'il restait de légumes.

Brock discuta un moment avec Sin avant de raccrocher. Bucky trancha un poireau et leva les yeux vers son partenaire. Celui-ci acquiesça légèrement.

\- On a besoin de moi. Ça se passe mal et c'est devenu une prise d'otage. Blackwing est dans le Minnesota et c'est sa Maggia qui déconne.

Stasya continua de couper les légumes sans rien dire. Elle était assez âgée pour que ses parents parlent de crime auprès d'elle. Ils le faisaient depuis très peu et qu'elle s'était montrée digne de confiance mais évitait.

\- Abrège au maximum. Recommanda Bucky. En étant prudent.

\- Je le serai. Promis.

\- Tu vas faire quoi, papa ? Demanda la fille. Une banque ? Une bijouterie ? Tu me ramènes des boucles d'oreilles ? Sourit-elle.

Brock rit et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ma petite délinquante. Dis-moi… Comment ton otets me fixe ? Il a le regard méchant ?

\- Dépité. Répondit Bucky.

\- Je plaisantais, oteeeeets !

Elle resserra son père dans ses bras.

\- Fais attention, papa. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime, ma princesse noire.

Il lui posa un baiser sur le front et se tourna vers son Bucky qui l'embrassa avant qu'il n'ait pu lui saisir la nuque pour lui imposer un baiser.

\- Sois prudent.

\- Promis.

Il l'embrassa à son tour puis partit enfin, en profitant pour dire au revoir aux petits dans la cour. Bucky attendit un moment, moins d'une minute. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la télévision qu'il alluma. Il zappa sur les différentes chaînes jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une prise d'otage dans un siège social de la finance. Il était revendiqué par KAW.

\- Ça va aller, otets ?

Stasya avait repris le russe, tout naturellement.

\- Oui. Je regarde seulement les informations.

La jeune fille eut un sourire triste. Son papa lui avait certifié que le Soldat de l'Hiver n'avait pas toujours été paranoïaque mais elle l'avait toujours connu comme ça. Aussi, lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle, elle fit un immense sourire.

\- Otets ! Otets ! Je peux te montrer les derniers mouvements de Judo que j'ai appris ? Sautilla-t-elle.

\- Euh… Oui ! Sourit Bucky. Je veux voir ça. Mais n'oublie pas de t'échauffer.

\- Yup ! Dit-elle en commençant à étirer son corps.

**_Manhattan, New York_**

Après avoir servi au moins le millième hamburger de la journée, Cassie avait les mains qui puaient, la sueur qui coulait dans son cou et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était s'arrêter. Heureusement, elle avait bientôt fini. Et elle sourit en voyant des têtes familières apparaître. D'abord Billy et Tommy qui lui firent un signe avant de se mettre dans la file. Cassie sourit en s'imaginant que le petit brun devait subir les plaintes de son frère. Elle savait d'instinct qu'elle n'allait pas assez vite pour lui.

Pas besoin de l'entendre.

Ils arrivèrent toutefois assez rapidement auprès d'elle et Tommy lui donna rapidement une commande visiblement pour plusieurs avant de se pencher sur le comptoir.

\- Tu as su tout noter ?

\- Oui. J'ai l'habitude. Je vous fais ça et j'ai fini. On se rejoint à Central Park, non ?

Elle mit les boissons fraîches, les chaudes, les hamburgers, gâteaux et le fishburger dans un sac.

\- Tu nous conduis ? Demanda Billy.

\- Vous. Reprit son jumeau.

\- Nous. Tu ne peux pas courir comme ça.

Il soupira en réglant Cassie, lui donnant un pourboire. La jeune fille échangea avec le sac, le remercia et s'assura qu'on prenait la relève avant de pointer et de partir avec les garçons. Ils allèrent dans le parking où elle récupéra sa voiture pour qu'ils s'y installent.

\- Vous savez qui vient ? Interrogea Cassie.

\- Hal, visiblement. C'est pour ça qu'on doit les rejoindre plus tôt. Dit Billy. Je suppose qu'il va avoir besoin de mettre au point quelque chose.

\- C'est normal. Je l'aurais mauvaise aussi à sa place. Répondit Tommy.

\- Pareil… Nos parents sont des héros. Souffla-t-elle avec conviction.

Mais ceux de Hal…

µµµ

Natalia sautillait sur place pour se réchauffer, peu habituée au froid malgré les quelques semaines passées en hiver dans la maison de Brooklyn. Elle, elle était de Californie où on pouvait aller sur la plage en hiver comme en été.

Hal la prit dans ses bras et libéra de la chaleur pour qu'elle ne gèle pas sur place. Elle lui sourit et se blottit un peu en cherchant les autres du regard. Elle espérait qu'ils seraient là plus tôt comme prévu. Elle sourit en voyant les jumeaux et Cassie et agita la main.

Leurs amis les rejoignirent rapidement, quoique c'était plutôt lent du point de vue de Tommy, et ils se saluèrent alors que Cassie distribuait les cacaos chaud et les cookies, muffin et brownies malheureusement froids.

\- Stasya n'est pas là ? Demanda le blanc.

\- Non. Elle préfère ne pas en être. Répondit Hal.

\- Elle dit qu'elle a un « côté sauvage » et qu'elle veut être comme tonton Brocky et parrain. Poursuivit Natalia.

\- Personne ne l'obligera. Sourit Cassie.

Hal sourit légèrement en soufflant « merci ».

\- Je veux bien faire partie de ce truc de superhéros mais… On va se battre contre KAW ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Pas que… Mais je suppose que oui. Parce que, tu sais, Captain America et Iron Man, ils sont géniaux, tu me permets Nat' ?

\- Oui. Dit-elle en souriant. Ils sont géniaux ! Et je sais ce que tu veux dire : ils se retiennent. Forcément. Je ne pense pas. Souleva-t-elle tout de même. Et je ne pense pas non plus que le fils des dirigeants et leur nièce-slash-filleule adorée soit mieux.

\- L'un d'eux est aussi mon parrain. Reprit Tommy. Mais ça ne me gêne pas, moi.

\- On sera peut-être plus utile dans autre chose. Certifia Billy. Peut-être qu'on pourra laisser KAW aux grands. Il y a d'autres choses à faire.

Il entendit qu'on les hélait et tourna la tête. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent immédiatement lorsqu'il reconnut Teddy, lequel arrivait avec Eli.

\- Promettez qu'on ne leur dira pas. Promettez qu'ils ne seront pas que ce sont mes papas. Murmura Hal.

\- Promis. Répondirent les autres.

Tommy leva même la main et cracha avant de boire une gorgée de son cacao. Il sourit à son frère.

\- Tu es adorable comme tout. Railla-t-il.

Juste avant que le grand blond ne soit à portée de voix.

\- On est au complet ? Demanda Eli alors que Natalia sautillait en agitant la main.

\- Oui ! Répondit Cassie.

Elle se sentait vraiment bizarre au milieu des jeunes gens mais aussi ravie de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour le Monde qui allait en déclinant.

\- Pas mal… Dit l'afro-américain. On va devoir se trouver des tenues et des surnoms !

Il avait l'air tout excité. Ils allaient vraiment le faire !

\- Vous avez pensé à des trucs ? Questionna Tommy.

\- Toi oui ?

\- Quelque chose basé sur nos pouvoirs ? Moi je vais super vite alors… je sais pas : Speed ? Un peu en hommage à tonton. Reprit-il.

Il souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Tu sais ce que tu veux ? Demanda Natalia en prenant un crayon et un calepin dans son sac à main.

\- Tu vas le faire ? Questionna Eli.

\- Je ne suis pas douée en couture mais je pourrais me faire aider par les robots. Par contre, je m'en sors bien avec les fibres particulières. Si j'ai des doutes, je devrais pouvoir chercher ce que les autres superhéros ont fait. Je devrais pouvoir faire des costumes.

\- Iron Man ne va pas réagir s'il voit qu'il lui manque des trucs ? S'enquit Teddy.

\- On en a tellement. Et je lui mettrais de l'argent pour rembourser !

Elle sourit.

\- Tu as des pouvoirs, toi ? Questionna Eli. Cassie grandit et rétrécit à sa guise.

\- Yup ! Lança-t-elle, toute contente.

\- Tommy court vite, Billy utilise la magie, Teddy se métamorphose, Hal utilise le feu, je suis un super-soldat et toi ?

Le garçon baissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas trop qu'on lui rappelle qu'Extremis coulait dans ses veines.

Natalia sourit d'un air malicieux.

\- J'ai la technologie Stark.

**_Roanoke, Virginie_**

Lorsque le téléphone sonna, Sin décrocha et elle navigua sur l'ordinateur de son autre main, gardant un œil sur leurs hommes et envoyant aussi des messages à Manfredi pour avoir des aiguillages ou simplement le traiter de con.

\- Ouaip ?

\- J'y suis. Où est-ce que c'est ?

\- Yooo, papy.

\- Tu m'avais reconnu. Où est-ce que c'est ?

\- Maiden Lane Southwest. Quand tu verras toutes les voitures de police, tu y seras ! Mais 24051 si ça t'aide.

\- Ça m'aide. Répondit Brock. Je devrais bientôt y être.

\- Tu es arrivé en… quarante minutes. On s'améliore mais il faudrait qu'on vole de la technologie Stark. La prochaine fois que tu vois Stark, mets-lui la main au cul.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça servirait.

\- Mais ce serait marrant ! Sourit Sin.

\- J'y suis.

La femme lui souhaita bonne chance et coupa la conversation.

**_Brooklyn, New York_**

La télévision passait toujours les informations alors qu'Oswald et Nadzieja faisaient de la pâte à gâteau. Il y avait de la farine partout et des morceaux d'œufs sur le sol. Bucky savait qu'il devrait nettoyer mais les petits étaient tellement excités de pouvoir essayer de faire des biscuits comme on en voyait dans les séries.

Habituellement, l'écran n'était pas allumé à cette heure-ci mais ils avaient compris que c'était particulier. Ça arrivait de temps en temps. Souvent, ils avaient le droit de voir des dessins animés après ! Et ils avaient hâtes.

\- Essaie de ne pas faire chauffer la pâte. Dit Bucky à son fils.

Il tourna la tête vers sa fille qui était avachie dans le fauteuil, lisant son livre. Elle portait encore sa tenue de danseuse, étant rentrée depuis peu.

\- Oui, otets !

Il y eut une explosion dans la télévision. Stasya se redressa alors que le roman s'effondrait au sol.

\- Otets ?

\- On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Une explosion subite et tout le bâtiment s'est effondré. Les pompiers ont été appelés mais nous n'entendons rien. Attendez… Il y a… Il y a quelque chose que je vois. S'écriait la journaliste.

\- Otets ? Gémit Stasya.

\- Je dois y aller. Occupe-toi de ton frère et de ta sœur. Dit Bucky d'une voix blanche.

\- Sois prudent. Couina-t-elle.


	4. Chapitre 4

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Till the end of the ship_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Plein de couple ! Entre autre nos stars BrockBuck et Stony. Mais aussi : FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et SinSam ! (Puis le TaserGod même s'il n'est pas très présent. Eeet je crois que c'est tout.)

Disclaimers : Depuis le DÉBUT j'ai oublié les Messieurs qui ont créés Crossbones dans ma liste. Grand merci à Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer. Sans oublier tous les gens de la liste qui suit qui, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, n'est vraiment pas exclusive (et beaucoup trop longue comme cette note) : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. Tous les personnages sont donc à eux ou l'un d'entre eux… À l'exception des enfants de Brock et Bucky et puis de Tony et Steve et pour finir celui de Natasha (Oui, j'avais la flemme de les mentionnés)

Note : Cette fic, issue d'un délire avec ma Sailor Sweety qui m'aide dans les idées, est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock'n'Buck » qui est elle-même la suite de « Allô, Funny problemo » et de « BrockBuck mon Stony » premier du nom ! Je vous conseille d'aller les lires si vous avez du temps devant vous afin de tout mieux comprendre !

* * *

_Chapitre 4 :_

**_Manhattan, New York_**

Assis dans Central Park malgré le froid de plus en plus mordant, le groupe de nouveau superhéros parlait toujours activement. Ils faisaient rectifier les tenues à Natalia qui utilisait des blocs de personnages près conçu et y faisait des vêtements comme elle pouvait. Des flopées de nom s'étendaient à côté de chacune. Hormis Tommy qui avait déjà sa tenue de prête. Elle se disputait gentiment avec son Eli qui voulait un costume s'inspirant de Captain America. Mais elle l'embêtait plus pour la forme que parce qu'elle le pensait.

\- Très bien ! Si tu es Captain America, je serais Iron Man ! Une Iron Man plus féminine !

Elle entreprit de dessiner ce qui ressemblait davantage à une _sailor_ avec des jambières et des gants en armures qu'à une véritable armure. Cassie lui prit le crayon de la main pour faire des ajustements, rajoutant des pièces sur le ventre et un collant sur les jambes.

\- Tu devrais t'appeler Iron Captain. Comme ça tu seras sûre de ne pas finir avec Eli. Sourit Tommy.

\- De toute façon, je ne veux pas être Captain America ! Dit l'afro-américain. Plutôt… Patriot !

Hal restait sur le banc, ne se mêlant pas trop aux autres comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il regardait le grand écran qui diffusait les informations. Soudainement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Des grands nuages de poussières se voyaient à l'écran alors qu'une information disait : « Prise d'otages de KAW interrompue. Présence de Crossbones non-assurées. » Et son visage masqué apparaissait dans l'écran.

\- Nat', tu me prêtes ton téléphone ?

Surprise, elle l'attrapa et le lui tendit. Elle leva les yeux vers ce qu'il regardait et serra les dents. Geste qui poussa les autres à regarder à leur tour.

\- Oh ! Fit Eli. C'est une chance !

Hal se brancha sur la chaîne des informations et mit le son.

\- … plosifs ont causés la destruction du bâtiment. Il y avait des trentaines de personnes dedans, tenue en otage par la Maggia qui travaille pour KAW. Des témoins disent avoir vu Crossbones dans les environs mais il a disparu. Il est peut-être mort. Dit la présentatrice. On attend des informations. L'attentat a été fait par…

On vit la femme dresser son doigt et la caméra suivit ledit doigt pour montrer une femme qui se tenait sur un bâtiment. Elle portait une tenue rose moulante. Et alors qu'elle faisait des gestes, des gens couraient vers l'immeuble, portant également des juste-au-corps dans les mêmes tons.

\- Nous ignorons qui est cette femme. Un nouveau héros ?

Hal prit son téléphone, un vieux modèle qui était loin d'avoir toutes les fonctionnalités, et il essaya de joindre son otets.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas.

**_Roanoke, Virginie_**

Les chaussures de Bucky puaient le caoutchouc brûlé alors qu'il s'arrêtait dans la ville recherchée. Il n'y avait plus qu'une fine parcelle de semelle qui empêchait ses pieds de brûler. Mais c'était vraiment le dernier de ses soucis.

Son souffle était encore erratique mais il devait absolument trouver Brock.

\- _Liar ?_ Appela-t-il.

Il porta la bague bleu claire à sa bouche et posa un baiser mécanique dessus.

Il pouvait rappeler la bague psionique à lui et la faire chercher son homme mais l'avoir auprès de celui qui l'aimait le rassurait d'autant plus. Liar le préviendrait sans ça. Liar lui reviendrait si son Brock mourrait. Et il voulait tellement que la bague reste loin de lui.

\- _Bonjour, Winter Soldier. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- Où es-tu ? Comment va Brock ?_

Une nouvelle explosion attira l'attention de Bucky qui se pressa les mains sur les oreilles. Le tumulte venait de loin. Que ce soit des gens qui fuyaient en provoquant plus d'accident qu'ils n'en évitaient ou qu'il s'agisse des explosions et de ce qui devait être les hommes de leur nouvel ennemi. Forcément un nouvel ennemi. Si cette personne osait s'en prendre à son âme sœur, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ?

\- _Je t'envoie des images._

Bucky fut plus que surpris lorsqu'il les reçut. Un peu parce que c'était comme un coup de poignard dans sa paume. Et s'il se doutait que c'était parce que c'était plus simple pour Liar de lui indiquer, il faillit avoir un rire nerveux lorsqu'il sentit l'énergie de la bague, sachant vers où il devait aller.

Il courut vers le bâtiment en question. La bague dorée se mit à scintiller à sa main alors qu'il arrivait à son pied.

Il entendit un son à côté de lui au même instant où le feu était nourri. Des sons étouffés lui annoncèrent que des personnes mourraient.

\- Où est-elle ?

Des mains se serrèrent sur les épaules de Bucky, si fermement qu'il lui faudrait une dizaine de secondes pour se défaire de leurs poignes. Il lança d'ailleurs un regard peu engageant à celui qui le tenait.

\- Elle ne va plus sur le terrain, que crois-tu ?! Lâche-moi ou emmène-moi là-haut ! Ordonna-t-il en désignant l'immeuble.

\- _Eyh !_ Protesta Influence.

\- _Ne commence pas !_

Le Soldat de l'Hiver fut brutalement soulevé. Il entendit un gémissement prouvant que beaucoup d'efforts étaient fait ce qui causa des rires dans l'esprit de Bucky.

\- Steve est moins lourd que toi. Dans les deux sens du terme.

\- Je suis encore très bien placé pour t'en mettre une entre les jambes.

\- Et moi pour te lâcher.

\- Comme si je redoutais.

Le mercenaire entendit un nouveau coup de feu et il porta sa main libre à sa ceinture. Pas d'armes. C'était le souci quand on partait trop vite car on était inquiet.

\- _Remaker ?_

_\- Tout de suite !_

Le bâtiment à côté duquel ils étaient rejeta en seulement quelques secondes un revolver que Bucky dressa vers les tireurs. Il pressa la gâchette qui libéra un projectile de verre. Lequel explosa à l'impact et blesser tant au point de contact que sur les autres membres.

Celui qui le portait le lâcha sur le toit. Un tir atterrit juste à côté d'eux et l'homme attrapa ses fusils pour tirer sans sommation. Il voyait le point magenta là-bas mais était incapable de le toucher.

\- Je sais que je veux ta peau, Falcon mais je te conseille de te mettre à couvert.

Bucky rampa vers Brock, allongé sur le toit de cet immeuble et lâchant une cartouche précise avec un fusil de précision à verrou. Sam se mit sur le sol et s'approcha du vide pour tirer une rafale.

\- Tu n'étais pas dans le bâtiment.

\- Nop. Je voulais me débarrasser des policiers et permettre à la Maggia de sortir quand elle est arrivée et à tout fait sauter. Elle devait croire que j'étais dedans.

Une douille tomba à côté de lui, il rechargea et tira droit dans le crâne d'un individu, la munition traversant un casque.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vises pas cette fille ?

\- _On a essayé, tu crois quoi ! J'ai moi-même tenté de la faire se suicider mais elle possède une armure résistante. Et elle doit avoir quelque chose qui empêche le parasitage mental. Ça c'est de ta faute ! Dès que je suis à ton doigt, tu m'utilises et tu manipules gens. Si tu n'étais pas complètement rouillé, je ferai du superbe travail._

\- Ou c'est peut-être que tu n'es pas assez doué. Rétorqua Bucky.

Il tira deux balles qui atteignirent ses cibles alors que ses neuf bagues ricanaient.

\- Euh ? Quoi ? Fit Sam.

\- On peut pas. Traduisit Brock.

\- Ce n'est pas une de vos amies ? Demanda le Soldat de l'Hiver à l'adresse de Falcon.

\- Je ne la connais pas. Répondit celui-ci. Tu veux que je demande à Steve.

Le mercenaire regarda les cadavres qui s'amoncelaient au sol. Il y avait bien plus de quidam qui avaient fait les frais de leurs actes que d'hommes en rose trop voyant.

\- Moi, je la connais.

Les deux tournèrent la tête vers Brock avant que Sam ne revienne sur leur cible. Mais elle avait disparu.

\- _Sa présence est toujours là. Elle utilise une technologie réfléchissante pour disparaître. Mais ça va. Cette femme nous fuis ! Elle sait que je suis là ! Mwahahaha !_

_\- Et est-ce qu'elle sait que tu ne peux rien contre elle ? _Roucoula Spectral.

Bucky se redressa pour s'asseoir.

\- C'était qui ? Je ne crois pas la connaître…

\- Diamondback. Elle s'est teint les cheveux mais je la reconnais. Bien conservée, à ce propos.

\- _Oooooh ! Comment il parle d'elle devant toi, Winter Soldier. Tu devrais le jeter du haut de l'immeuble ! Je t'y aide si tu veux !_ Incita Liar.

\- Diamondback… Répéta Bucky. Elle a cette technologie à sa disposition ?

\- Non. Quelqu'un doit l'aider. Elle a pu se créer sa propre association. Répondit Brock en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est qui Diamondback ? HYDRA ? Demanda Sam.

\- Nan.

\- Un peu. Elle n'a pas été dans la Société du Serpent sous le commandement de Madame HYDRA ? Je me souviens mal ? Questionna Bucky.

\- C'était avant que la Vipère ne devienne Madame HYDRA. Approuva Rumlow.

\- Euh… Les gens gentils ne comprennent rien à ce que vous dites… Je ne sais pas qui était ami avec qui dans HYDRA.

\- Tu devrais. Ça t'aiderait.

Brock se leva, frotta ses genoux et tendit la main à son homme qui l'attrapa bien qu'il en avait tout sauf besoin.

\- Rogers ne t'a donc rien appris ? Railla-t-il. Et toi…

Il se tourna vers son mari.

\- Tu t'inquiétais à ce point.

Bucky acquiesça et lui remonta le bas de son masque pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Moi aussi je m'inquiétais. Dit Sam.

\- Aaaaw… Je t'interdis de m'embrasser le piaf.

\- Je m'inquiétais pour Sin. Rectifia-t-il.

\- T'es idiot ma parole ?

\- Je ne sais rien de ce que vous faites à KAW. Répliqua l'ancien militaire.

\- Mais faut avoir une cervelle de moineau pour croire que je vais vraiment envoyer une femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux sur le champ de batailles. Pour faire distraction à la rigueur mais la connaissant, elle m'échapperait. Ajouta-t-il dans un marmonnement.

Brock baissa son masque et emmena son amant vers le bord du toit, attrapant son arme au passage.

\- Influence-chérie ? Demanda-t-il.

Un tourbillon naquit autour d'eux.

\- Et elle rentre ce soir ? Questionna Sam.

\- C'est pas moi sa nounou. Rétorqua Rumlow avant qu'ils ne sautent dans le vide.

Falcon pesta et s'avança vers le gouffre. Il attrapa son émetteur-récepteur.

\- Falcon à Captain America. La situation est stabilisée en Virgnie. … Et merde, j'ai oublié d'essayer d'arrêter Crossbones et Winter Soldier…

\- Les civils sont sécurisés ? Demanda Steve dans son oreille.

\- Ils sont pris en charge par les ambulances.

\- Rentre alors. Ce n'est pas grave pour l'oubli. Ça nous est déjà tous arrivé.

Sam soupira et songea un instant à Tony qui en avait fait sa spécialité…

**_Willowdale, Virginie_**

Après une journée de travail dans la Stark Industries de Virginie qui s'était étendue, Darcy rentra en courant chez elle. Elle était toujours dans cet immense immeuble avec un millier, bon elle exagérait bien sûr, d'appartement divers. Elle, elle vivait toujours au septième étage depuis…

Toujours ?

Elle aurait pu déménager mais, à vrai dire, elle ne tenait pas à avoir l'air de disparaître. Si elle changeait de maison, Thor ne la retrouverait pas. Et s'il ne la retrouvait pas… il irait probablement chez Tony qui essaierait de lui indiquer où elle était et il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il se perde.

Pas qu'il était idiot mais le Dieu avait encore du mal avec les micro-ondes ou les préservatifs. Et ça n'aidait absolument pas que, à chaque fois qu'il repartait à Asgard puis lui revenait, le monde avait fait un boom en avant et que tout lui échappait à nouveau.

Darcy se contentait donc de l'attendre.

À temps partiel.

Il ne fallait pas exagérer ! C'était l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle lui avait offert sa fidélité mais elle n'allait pas restée enfermée à attendre. Les boîtes de nuit, les bars, les cinémas, les sorties en amis ou familles, tout ça lui tendait encore les bras. Ce n'était pas elle qui allait juste… juste s'enfermer !

Mais, plus que tout, elle ne voulait pas que Thor se croit encore abandonner.

Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement après être monté via l'ascenseur. Elle entra dans le vestibule, retira ses chaussures et sa veste.

\- Je suis rentrée ! Claironna-t-elle. Madame Noyfelaus ?

\- Nous sommes là.

La vieille voix venait de l'espace salon. Darcy la rejoignit alors d'un pas guilleret mais elle se figea. Pas tant à cause de la soixantenaire qui était assise dans son fauteuil à imprimé léopard que parce qu'une quarantenaire à la longue chevelure brune se tenait à ses côtés, portant une fillette aux cheveux blonds dans ses bras.

\- Oh mon Thor ! Jane ?! Jane Foster ?! S'écria Darcy.

\- Elle disait vous connaître. Répondit la vieille femme. Elle avait des ravissantes photographies de vous et elle plus jeunes. Vous étiez ravissante Miss Lewis.

\- Merci. Rit-elle avant de se précipiter vers son amie pour la prendre dans ses bras. Jane Foster !

**_Kazan, Russie_**

Depuis sa voiture, Natasha envoya une flopée d'informations, cryptées, à Steve. Elle attrapa son kit main libre qui sonnait pour répondre à d'autres employés et, du coin de l'œil, elle regarda vers le bâtiment à sa droite. Elle ne manquait rien de tout ce qui s'y passait. Elle avait parfait depuis longtemps la capacité à faire trois choses, ou plus, en même temps.

Elle savait être le matin à Chicago pour le S.H.I.E.L.D. pour espionner un grand congrès, même si Steve n'aurait pas appelé ça de la sorte l'après-midi au Wakanda pour s'assurer que Black Panther offrirait toujours sa patte pour les affaires à venir revenir le soir chez elle, ici, à Kazan, et ce sans oublier d'aller prendre un repas avec Bucky ou Clint à midi. Bien sûr, ces dernières prouesses étaient en parties dues au fait que Tony lui avait donné cette voiture. Un véhicule roulant et volant mais aussi capable de se déplacer à plus de Mach 15.

Heureusement pour lui, c'était bien à elle qu'elle voulait donner ses talents. À quelques exceptions près. Il n'était pas dit que KAW ne pouvait pas acheter ses services. Tant que ni le S.H.I.E.L.D., ni KAW ne lui demandait des informations l'un sur l'autre, elle prenait l'argent ou on le lui donnait. Et elle ne comptait pas encore faire de polémiques sur qui elle préférait.

La réponse était évidente : d'un côté ils avaient son ex-petit ami, de l'autre son meilleur ami. Un de ses meilleurs amis. D'un côté, ils avaient l'idiot qui semblait trouver amusant de la titiller sur tout mais qui était toujours fidèle, de l'autre côté, une des seules femmes qui ait la même trempe qu'elle. D'un côté, ils avaient ses nièces et filleules qu'elle adorait et de l'autre… ses nièces et filleules qu'elle adorait !

Bon… le choix n'était pas vraiment facile en fait. Et puisqu'elle avait déjà pu faire des missions pour l'un et l'autre exactement en même temps, la question ne se posait même pas.

La porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit et elle vit sa cible sortir. Elle sortit de la voiture qu'elle ferma derrière elle et s'avança.

Un enfant portant un t-shirt rose avec marqué « _Ask me who is my favorite superheroes_ » venait d'apparaître avec un sac sur l'épaule. Ses yeux bleu-vert s'illuminèrent et il trottina vers elle, arborant des cheveux roux mi-longs.

\- Maman !

Natasha lui attrapa la main en lui souriant.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ?

Il acquiesça vivement.

\- Yekaterina Ibrahimovitcha dit que j'ai fait beaucoup de progrès. Lui dit-il en se sentant tout fier. Elle dit que si je continue à apprendre si vite, peut-être je pourrais rattraper les filles de mon âge !

Il sautilla joyeusement alors que Natasha le couvait du regard.

Si son fils arborait des vêtements de garçons généralement teint dans les tons roses, c'était probablement de sa faute mais c'était lui qui s'était tourné seul vers la danse. Il fallait dire qu'il avait souvent été laissé avec Natalia, Maggie, Stasya ou Nadzieja avec Hal et Oswald. Les deux autres s'étaient souvent contentés de regarder et d'applaudirent leurs sœurs et cousines mais ce n'était pas le cas de Kris. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que sa mère avait été danseuse ? Qu'il voulait être comme elle ? Toujours était-il qu'il avait essayé de reproduire les gestes aux cours des séances puis été invité petit à petit par le professeur à prendre réellement part jusqu'à ce qu'il demande à sa mère de pouvoir vraiment faire de la danse cette année.

Sur ce point, Tony, Steve et Bucky avaient eu raison : elle ne voulait pas de fils mais elle aimait le sien. Déjà lorsqu'elle l'avait eu sur sa poitrine, la première fois, elle avait senti qu'il deviendrait son homme préféré au monde.

Elle entendit la sonnerie de Tony résonner et elle prit son téléphone pour répondre. Kris devint silencieux et grimpa dans la voiture lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent. Il posa ses sacs à l'arrière puis s'attacha. Natasha raccrocha et observa son fils en songeant qu'elle aurait peut-être dû rester aux États-Unis pour éviter que son enfant ne se retrouve à voyager aussi souvent qu'elle. Mais Kristina Jamesovich Romanoff avait le droit de vivre dans sa mère patrie…

\- Tu préfères vivre chez tes tontons Stark ou Rumlow ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant, toujours le téléphone à l'oreille.

Le garçon sembla hésiter.

C'était un sacré dilemme.

Il utilisa alors le bon sens légué par sa mère.

\- Y a plus de places chez les tontons Stark !

\- On débarque chez toi, Tony. Lança Natasha avant de raccrocher.


	5. Chapitre 5

BrockBuck mon Stony – Till the end of the ship

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Plein de couple ! Entre autre nos stars BrockBuck et Stony. Mais aussi : FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et SinSam ! (Puis le TaserGod même s'il n'est pas très présent. Eeet je crois que c'est tout.)

Disclaimers : Depuis le DÉBUT j'ai oublié les Messieurs qui ont créés Crossbones dans ma liste. Grand merci à Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer. Sans oublier tous les gens de la liste qui suit qui, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, n'est vraiment pas exclusive (et beaucoup trop longue comme cette note) : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. Tous les personnages sont donc à eux ou l'un d'entre eux… À l'exception des enfants de Brock et Bucky et puis de Tony et Steve et pour finir celui de Natasha (Oui, j'avais la flemme de les mentionnés)

Note : Cette fic, issue d'un délire avec ma Sailor Sweety qui m'aide dans les idées, est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock'n'Buck » qui est elle-même la suite de « Allô, Funny problemo » et de « BrockBuck mon Stony » premier du nom ! Je vous conseille d'aller les lires si vous avez du temps devant vous afin de tout mieux comprendre !

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Malibu, Californie

Tant Steve que Tony n'aimaient pas quand un de leur enfant étaient absents, mais ils pouvaient vivre avec. Surtout que Natalia était entre les mains des Rumlow et aussi criminels ils pouvaient être, ils étaient proportionnellement d'excellents parents ou, en l'occurrence, oncle et parrain. Même avec ses problèmes d'angoisses, stress et cœur, Stark pouvait l'accepter et laisser son adolescente partir un week-end même s'il ne manquerait pas de l'appeler plusieurs fois pour être sûr que ça allait.

Encore plus après que KAW ait failli voir son chef sombrer et que celui-ci s'était probablement fait un nouvel ennemi. Un nouvel ennemi sur lequel Steve et lui faisaient des recherches.

Mais ça, c'était ce que des adultes globalement sains de corps et d'esprits étaient capables de penser.

Et ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas de Harley qui hurlait sur le sol depuis déjà quinze minutes. Steve et Tony avaient tous deux laissés tomber leurs travails respectifs dans l'espoir de pouvoir le calmer. Les crises que piquaient le garçonnet n'étaient pas exactement aussi faciles à gérer que celles des filles. Ce n'était pas en haussant le ton, en punissant au coin ou en privant l'enfant d'un droit ou l'autre qu'ils parviendraient à le calmer.

\- Je mangerais pas sans Nataliaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Hurlait Harley en pleurant et agitant les mains et les bras.

Ses cris étaient un vacarme assourdissant ressemblant davantage au tumulte d'une voiture.

Steve composa pour la troisième fois le numéro de Natalia alors que Tony tenait le garçon pour l'empêcher de se frapper.

Dans ces moments-là, le milliardaire regrettait presque cet enfant. Dans ces moments-là, il n'avait pas seulement peur, il n'était pas seulement excédé mais il songeait aussi que si l'empire Stark devait aller à un homme et que c'était lui qui devait en hériter, il n'était pas dans les ennuis. Et il se faisait l'effet de son père. Il se haïssait.

Heureusement, ce n'était que des moments.

Il aurait voulu embrasser la tempe d'Harley pour le calmer mais il savait que s'il le faisait, la crise durerait. Deviendrait plus étrange, aussi.

\- Elle ne répond pas.

\- Bordel ! Cria Tony.

\- Elle a le d…

\- D'avoir une vie, je sais ! Et je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Reprit-il avec hargne.

\- Papa, j'ai tonton Brocky. Dit Maggie en tendant son téléphone.

Le blondinet se leva du sol où il était près d'Harley, rejoignit son aînée et lui posa un baiser sur la tempe.

\- Merci, ma chérie. Rumlow ?

\- Yep ? Maggie m'a dit. Natalia n'est pas encore rentrer et l'artiste appelle Hal. Ça va aller ?

\- J'espère…

Il regarda vers Tony qui continuait de maintenir le gamin qui le mordait à défaut de pouvoir se frapper. Il agitait les mains et était rouge. Le voir comme ça était toujours pénible.

\- On a Hal. Il dit qu'ils rentrent. Ils étaient dans Central Park avec des amis, entre autre Billy, Tommy et Cassie. Que des gens bien.

Steve avait quelques réserves sur son petit-fils, petit-fils par alliance ?, à la chevelure blanche mais il le savait fiable.

\- Il peut dire à Natalia de m'appeler ? Plus vite on l'aura, mieux ce sera.

\- Ouais. L'artiste, Hal peut dire à Natalia d'appeler Rogers ? … C'est dit. Je raccroche. Appelez au besoin. Et appelez pour nous assurer que c'est fini.

\- Merci, Rumlow.

La conversation s'arrêta et juste après son propre téléphone sonna. Il rendit le sien à sa fille tout en décrochant.

\- Nat' ? Je peux te mettre en visioconférence pour Harley ?

\- Ah ? Oui, papa ! Désolée, désolée, désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute ma chérie. Rassura Steve.

Il n'allait pas lui en vouloir de juste souhaiter passer du bon temps. Quel genre de parents le lui reprocherait ?

Il mit la caméra et s'approcha de Harley pour lui montrer sa grande sœur. Le gamin renifla.

\- Eyh Harley ! Je ne suis pas là ce soir mais je t'aime, t'aime, t'aime.

Les bras cessèrent de s'agiter et il arrêta de mordre son daddy de toutes ses forces. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, ses dents et ses lèvres étaient rouges. Le garçon se calma de plus en plus et Natalia enchaîna :

\- Bon appétit, Harley. Je te dirais bonne nuit ! J'oublierais pas. Jura-t-elle en lui envoyant un baiser.

\- Bon appétit, Natalia. Dit le garçon, tout sourire.

Tony lâcha son fils qui se leva et partit vers la table à manger pour se hisser sur sa chaise.

\- Encore désolé, Nat'. Souffla Steve. Passe une bonne soirée.

\- Oui ! Filez, filez !

\- On t'aime. Dit Tony.

La conversation se coupa et le super soldat regarda la plaie sur le bras de son mari.

\- Il faut te soigner.

\- Je préfère éviter une autre crise. Dit Stark. Je soignerais ça après le repas. Je vais compresser avec une serviette, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il se redressa et partit vers la table de la cuisine.

\- Par contre, Natasha voulait venir ici et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. S'il s'habitue. Murmura le milliardaire.

Il s'assit alors que Python-2 servait les repas. Harley remercia le robot, s'assura que tout le monde avait à manger d'un long regard lent, d'un mouvement presque mécanique, ne remarquant même pas que son daddy saignait, et il commença à attaquer son repas. Il coupa tout en petits morceau de façon mécanique.

\- Je vais appeler Natasha pour lui dire d'aller chez Bucky. C'est au sujet de cette femme qu'à reporter Sam ? Rumlow l'a appelée…

\- Diamondback. Approuva Tony.

Il coupa un morceau de sa saucisse pour la porter à sa bouche.

\- C'est une nouvelle criminelle ? Questionna Maggie en portant un peu de gratin dauphinois à sa bouche.

\- Oui. Elle est passée aux informations. Annonça Steve.

\- Tatie Tasha doit vous aider ?

Son papa acquiesça.

\- On n'a aucunes informations sur elle.

\- Et elle vient ? S'étonna Maggie. Je suis ravie qu'elle vienne, hein ! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Pas besoin de te justifier devant nous. Sourit Tony alors que son homme envoyait un SMS.

Natasha devait se préparer de toute façon et n'arriverait probablement pas avant le lendemain. Elle choisirait probablement un moment où son fils ne devrait pas refaire une journée.

\- Je suppose que Natasha en sait plus que nous sur cette femme. C'est pour ça qu'on s'adresse à elle, de toute façon.

Maggie acquiesça et regarda son frère mélanger ses aliments en une tambouille infâme qu'il dévora avec plaisir.

Queens, New York – Deux jours plus tard

À quatorze heures, Brock avait encore le nez plongé dans des documents, des rapports venant de ci et là. Non pas parce qu'il avait la passion du travail bien fait ou encore de la paperasse mais parce qu'il cherchait désespérément des informations sur Diamondback. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle. C'était une chienne. Et si il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il l'avait violée, ce n'était pas tant pour elle que pour l'amour du crime. Pas tant pour elle que parce que ce jour lui avait permis de tout avoir aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'il pouvait regretter ce viol ? Bien sûr que non !

Il ne voulait pas pour autant l'avoir sur le dos.

Il ne craignait pas ses talents à elle. Mais peut-être ceux avec qui elle avait fait équipe. Ce qui était surtout de mauvais augures, c'était que Steve voulait en savoir plus sur elle. Que lui-même ne la voyait pas encore comme une alliée. Certes, il était au moins aussi prudent que Nick mais puisqu'il s'agissait d'une femme ayant trempé dans HYDRA, une femme dont il avait ruiné la vie, il avait le droit d'être suspicieux…

La porte s'ouvrit mais il ne leva pas les yeux, jetant des documents sur le sol. Il tira sur sa cigarette et ne remit pas son masque. S'il devait le faire, son artiste ou Sin le lui signalerait.

Le mégot commença à tomber et il se fracassa dans le cendrier qui venait d'être mis sous lui.

\- Tu es occupé, Boss ?

\- Hm.

\- À ce point ? Eh bien. Mange quand même quelque chose. Tiens.

Brock ne réagit pas plus même s'il sentait l'odeur de pâtes chaudes venir titiller ses narines. Il sentit des lèvres douces sur sa joue mais ne réagit pas plus. Il tourna de nouvelles pages. Il en déchira une en sifflant. Ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire que cette misérable avait été mariée ? Ou qu'elle l'était encore ! Il voulait savoir avec qui elle était ! Il voulait connaître ses effectifs !

\- Brock… Tu peux prendre deux secondes pour manger, non ?

Il n'eut pas de réponses alors qu'une autre feuille volait sur le sol.

\- Très bien…

Brock entendit distraitement les pas s'éloigner. Il était trop occupé à passer au peigne fin des informations qui… Non. Il la jeta au sol.

\- Pendant que tu fais ça, je vais m'asseoir dans le fauteuil et laver mes armes.

Rumlow répondit par un grognement vague en jetant tout un dossier au sol.

\- Avec la langue.

Crossbones posa la main sur la feuille qu'il allait prendre et leva le regard vers son mari qui était langoureusement assis dans le sofa. Il avait un immense sourire aux lèvres. Presqu'innocent.

\- J'ai ton attention ?

\- Je sais pas, tu comptes me parler en léchant ton flingue ?

\- Non. Tu peux manger ?

Bucky se leva et marcha jusqu'à lui.

\- S'il te plaît.

Il posa un baiser sur sa joue et lui souleva l'assiette de pâtes. Le dirigeant grogna et l'attrapa pour remuer les spaghettis.

\- Espèce d'allumeur.

Son mari lui sourit et s'accroupit pour ramasser les dossiers.

\- Tu as pensé à demander de l'aide à 'Tasha ? C'est son travail… Et excuse-moi, j'ai plus confiance en elle qu'en la plupart de tes espions.

\- C'est parce que tu te l'es tapée. Dit Brock en mettant des pâtes en bouches.

\- Non. C'est parce qu'elle est extrêmement douée et tu sais que c'est le cas. Tu mentirais si tu disais l'inverse.

Le dirigeant avala une bouchée et soupira.

\- Ouais. Mais elle prend un max.

\- Les caisses de KAW sont remplies. Elle ne dira rien à Steve ou Tony. Et si tu as peur qu'elle apprenne… que tu as foutue cette fille en cloque et que tu lui as tué son bébé de force, elle le sait déjà.

\- Eyh !

Brock l'attrapa par la taille et le fit s'asseoir sur son genou.

\- Tu es la seule personne qui peut et n'a jamais porté mes enfants.

\- C'était un exemple. Dit Bucky avant de poser un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Et va savoir. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Mais tu es la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimée. Certifia Rumlow.

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres puis lui prit la fourchette pour lui tendre une nouvelle bouchée.

\- Oui, oui.

Crossbones accueillit la fourchette et la récupéra ensuite en mâchant.

\- Va pour demander de l'aide à Natasha. Je lui demanderais ce soir.

\- Parfait. Bon, j'ai ce braquage à Boston, je prends quelques hommes. Je prends un jet. Je devais être là à seize heures si tout se passe bien. Donc je ne serai pas là avant longtemps, n'oublie pas d'aller chercher les enfants et de commencer le repas.

Bucky se leva et l'embrassa.

\- Fini ton repas avant de te remettre à travailler. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Et… Brock ?

Le dirigeant redressa la tête, tournoyant machinalement sa fourchette parmi les pâtes.

Il remarqua que son homme avait un de ses revolvers à lui en main. Il eut à peine le temps de le réaliser que le canon disparaissait entre les lèvres de son mari puis qu'il revenait, non sans qu'une langue ne traîne.

\- Toi, ce soir… Souffla Brock, la voix rauque.

Bucky lui fit un clin d'œil et ferma les portes derrière lui en remettant son masque. Rumlow prit une nouvelle bouchée et attrapa son téléphone pour contacter Natasha et savoir à quelle heure elle arriverait. Il lui parlerait de vive voix pour la mission. Quant à l'installer dans la maison, il devait encore régler le problème. Ils avaient bien réussir à faire cinq chambres mais elles constituaient en trois vrais chambres et une buanderie transformée en deux chambres et cloisonnées pour que Nadzieja et Oswald ait chacun une pièce leur étant réservée.

Alors pour installer Natasha et son fils…

Willowdale, Virginie

Jane marcha le long du petit sentier menant à proprement parler à la plaine de jeu dans le parc qu'elle visitait. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle trouva la petite fille aux cheveux blonds qui jouait sur la balançoire. Elle remarqua aussi la vieille voisine de Darcy, reconnaissable entre mille avec ses cheveux rouges criards.

Il fallait vraiment apprendre aux personnes âgées ce qu'était la mode.

La femme arriva près de la fillette qui sauta sur le sol.

\- Jane ! Jane ! Cria-t-elle en levant les bras vers elle.

Elle avait beau avoir huit ans, elle était plutôt pette mais elle rayonnait d'une joie pure.

\- Bonjour, Locke. Tu joues dehors ? Sourit-elle.

\- Oui ! Madame Noyfelaus m'accompagne !

\- Vous êtes souvent là. J'ai du mal à croire que vous êtes juste une voisine.

\- Oh vous savez. De nos jours, les mamans sont continuellement occupée alors il faut bien aider. Rit la vieille femme. Et je suis ravie que vous restiez chez Miss Lewis. Elle est vraiment ravie de vous avoir à la maison. Dit-elle.

\- Merci. Je suis vraiment contente de revoir Darcy après tout ce temps, moi aussi.

\- Où étiez-vous donc ? Il paraît qu'elle vous a cherché !

\- Oh. Je voyageais de par le monde. Répondit-elle en souriant. J'avais plein de choses à faire et voir. J'en avais assez de bêtement attendre, alors…

Jane resserra la fillette dans ses bras puis la laissa partir en trottinant vers le toboggan.

\- De qui est-elle la fille ? S'enquit-elle.

\- D'un certain « Thor ». Sourit Madame Noyfelaus.

\- Et il est souvent là ? S'intéressa discrètement Jane.

Ou peut-être pas si discrètement à entendre le gloussement de la vieille femme.

\- Non. Il est souvent absent mais Miss Lewis et Locke l'adorent. C'est un homme très occupé.

\- Il la trompe peut-être. Souffla Jane avec inquiétude.

Si la vieille femme secoua la tête, la scientifique ne relevait pas. Pour être avec Darcy, il l'avait bien abandonnée elle sans prévenir. Ce n'était pas une forme d'adultère ?


	6. Chapitre 6

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Till the end of the ship_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Plein de couple ! Entre autre nos stars BrockBuck et Stony. Mais aussi : FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et SinSam ! (Puis le TaserGod même s'il n'est pas très présent. Eeet je crois que c'est tout.)

Disclaimers : Depuis le DÉBUT j'ai oublié les Messieurs qui ont créés Crossbones dans ma liste. Grand merci à Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer. Sans oublier tous les gens de la liste qui suit qui, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, n'est vraiment pas exclusive (et beaucoup trop longue comme cette note) : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. Tous les personnages sont donc à eux ou l'un d'entre eux… À l'exception des enfants de Brock et Bucky et puis de Tony et Steve et pour finir celui de Natasha et de Darcy (Oui, j'avais la flemme de les mentionnés)

Note : Cette fic, issue d'un délire avec ma Sailor Sweety qui m'aide dans les idées, est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock'n'Buck » qui est elle-même la suite de « Allô, Funny problemo » et de « BrockBuck mon Stony » premier du nom ! Je vous conseille d'aller les lires si vous avez du temps devant vous afin de tout mieux comprendre !

_Chapitre 6 :_

**_Washington, District Columbia _**

Il était déjà tard, si bien que Sam venait de finir la vaisselle et qu'il s'assit à côté de Sin. Une émission quelconque passait en fond alors qu'ils étaient chacun sur leur ordinateur. Elle utilisait d'ailleurs son ventre comme table d'appoint.

\- Eyh… Tu vas me chercher de la glace ?

\- De la glace ? Il fait moins dix dehors.

\- Et je veux de la glace. Est-ce que tu vas protester ?

\- Non. Uniquement parce que je sais que même enceinte, tu me ferais regretter de ne pas t'écouter.

Sin lui sourit alors qu'il se levait. Mais elle ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il fermait sa session et l'ordinateur.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! Tu vas chercher une glace, pas besoin de prendre des mesures de sécurités. Tu crois vraiment que je vais en profiter pour pirater les informations du S.H.I.E.L.D. ?

\- Je sais qu'il ne te faudrait pas plus de temps.

\- Je suis perplexe. C'est une insulte ou un compliment ?

Sam ne répondit pas et partit dans la cuisine pour préparer un bol à sa douce.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne me fasses pas confiance ! Lança Sin.

Elle jeta son ordinateur dans le divan, attrapa celui de son amant et commença à naviguer dessus. Elle le ralluma malgré les codes et le posa devant la place de Sam. Lorsqu'il revint, elle lui montra son majeur.

\- Je le craque quand je veux ton ordinateur.

Elle se tourna vers lui, acceptant le bol de glace à la fraise qu'il lui tendait.

\- Mais tu pourrais me faire confiance. On a dit qu'on ne s'espionnait pas l'un l'autre ! On a des gens pour faire ça. Conclut la femme.

\- Tu es peut-être un de ces gens.

\- Donc après dix ans, tu es parano envers moi ? Excuse-moi, mais la seule fois ou je t'ai fait confiance, tu m'as foutu en cloque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je sache que le préservatif était périmé.

\- « Occupe-toi des préservatifs » ça veut dire, regarder la date de péremption et tout ça.

Elle plongea sa cuillère dans la glace et maugréa qu'il n'avait pas mis de crème fraîche.

\- On n'a jamais eu cette conversation. Dit Sam.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suppose que c'était une étape par laquelle il fallait passer. Mais je ne me vois pas à être une bonne femme au foyer.

\- Je ne te vois pas en femme au foyer. Tu es une battante, ta sauvagerie est ton charme. Je t'aime comme ça.

Sin se redressa et lui posa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Tu seras un bon père au foyer. Et grâce à toi, KAW s'en sortira contre le S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je fais la différence ?

\- Si je pense que tu fais la différence ?

Elle rit.

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais faut bien que tu y croies. Puis honnêtement, un jour, Papy essaiera vraiment de te tuer.

\- Est-ce que tu fais ça pour me protéger, alors ?

\- Un peu.

\- Et ça va pour toi, à KAW ?

Il regarda le ventre de sa belle qui ricana. Elle prit une pleine cuillère de glace et la porta à ses lèvres.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui essaie d'escroquer des informations à l'ennemi.

\- J'essaie juste de faire la discussion avec la femme que j'aime.

\- Winter Soldier me remplace.

\- Soit Rumlow t'adore, soit tu es la meilleure.

\- Un peu des deux. Rit-elle.

Elle prit une autre cuillerée de crème rose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va être pour l'enfant, d'ailleurs ? Tu t'es décidé ?

\- Eh bien, puisque Captain America doit être son parrain… le grand-père, je suppose. Ou l'arrière-grand-père. Ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Sam avait toujours su que Sin ne supportait pas son meilleur ami, comme elle savait qu'il avait beaucoup de mal avec Bucky et Rumlow. Tous les séparaient.

C'était à se demander comment ils restaient ensemble.

**_Brooklyn, New York_** – Le lendemain

Un peu gêné, Bucky s'approcha de Natasha qu'il secoua doucement. Elle se réveilla, faisant rouler un poignard entre ses doigts pour parer toute attaque.

\- Tu peux essayer. Dit le Soldat de l'Hiver avec un sourire un brin moqueur.

\- Je peux t'avoir.

Elle s'étira et se leva pour remettre le divan-lit dans sa forme de sofa.

\- Désolé pour ça. Souffla-t-il en désignant le canapé.

\- Je comprends que Stark ne veuille pas de moi. Dit Natasha. Je m'impose alors je dois m'adapter.

\- Tu devrais vraiment prendre notre chambre avec Brock. Ça ne nous gênera pas de dormir dans le divan-lit.

\- Comme ça ne me gêne pas de le faire. Répondit Natasha en souriant.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Et pour Diamondback ?

La rousse sourit.

\- C'est ce que Steve veut savoir, lui aussi. Je dois mentir à un des deux ? Que se passe-t-il au juste ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Tu ne sais pas ?

\- Cette fois-ci, j'avoue que j'ignore beaucoup. J'ai bien vu des bribes d'informations au journal. Je connais ses pouvoirs : ils sont inexistants. Elle a toutefois reçu une forme de sérum modifié. Ça s'utilise de plus en plus de nos jours. Remarqua-t-elle. Bientôt, ça courra les rues et battre ce genre de personnes…

\- Le S.H.I.E.L.D. doit s'occuper de réglementer ça, non ?

\- Le S.H.I.E.L.D. pourrait avoir besoin d'aide.

Natasha attrapa son téléphone et déploya des informations holographiques.

\- Regarde. Les hommes qui travaillent pour Diamondback, selon le relevé, n'ont rien à voir avec la Société du Serpent dont elle fait partie. J'ai pensé un moment…

Elle se passa la langue sur la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je peux le dire à Steve mais à toi…

Bucky eut un rire nerveux et il jeta un œil vers Brock qui descendait les escaliers. Son homme vint le prendre dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur sa gorge.

\- Eyh Poulette.

\- Yo, Brochette.

\- Je suis surpris que les enfants ne t'ont pas encore bondit dessus.

Il posa un autre baiser sur la gorge de son partenaire avant d'aller vers la cuisine.

\- Vous prenez des pancakes ? Des œufs ? Un peu de bacon ? Cacao ou café ?

\- Un homme aux petits soins. Railla la rousse. Oui à tout. Cacao pour Kris et café pour moi. Dit-elle.

Bucky regarda son ex-petit-amie, les bras croisés.

\- Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'est parce que c'est eux, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en russe. Ceux qui m'ont fait ça…

Il tapota son bras métallique.

\- Toi non plus, tu ne dis pas le nom. Tu ne veux pas qu'il entende ?

Bucky secoua lentement la tête.

\- Il ne se tournera pas vers elle, ils ne s'aiment pas. Mais je pensais que l'association avait été détruite maintenant.

\- Je le pensais aussi mais ce n'était pas le cas. Que va faire Brock vis-à-vis de ça ?

\- Ah ! J'ai entendu mon nom. Vous dites à quel point je suis fantastique, pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr. Je lui parle des trucs bizarres que tu fais au lit. Plaisanta Barnes.

\- Je fais des trucs bizarres ?! S'indigna-t-il.

\- Oh oui. Sourit Natasha. Mais si tu veux qu'on se moque de Bucky, on peut. On sait tous les deux de quoi on parle.

\- Pas fauuuux ! Rit Brock.

Il y eut des pas dans les escaliers puis Oswald arriva en courant. Il sembla très hésitant quant à qui aurait les bonjours en premier. D'un côté il adorait sa tatie, de l'autre il aimait tellement ses pères que c'était dur de choisir !

\- Tu vas le dire à Steve ?

Natasha acquiesça.

\- On verra ce qu'il fera. Je passe au S.H.I.E.L.D. tout à l'heure.

Bucky attrapa son fils et rejoignit son homme qui posa un baiser sur la joue du petit en même temps que le Soldat de l'Hiver. Le garçonnet gloussa de joie alors qu'il devenait tout rouge.

\- Hésite pas à nous dire comment vont les autres. Somma Brock.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas ! Sourit Natasha.

Elle accepta Oswald qu'on lui donnait et le câlina en souriant. Elle savait que son fils allait suivre les cours avec Nadzieja tant qu'ils seraient ici. Et même si elle adorait les Rumlow, elle espérait être bientôt rentrée.

Surtout s'il y avait HYDRA sous roche…

**_Manhattan, New York_** – Dix jours plus tard

Avoir Natalia Stark comme amie avait beaucoup d'avantages, bien qu'elle ait plus le bon sens, ou la réserve de son papa pour ce qui était de l'argent, mais ça voulait aussi dire que la voir était rare. Même si ses oncles et/ou parrain l'accepteraient toujours, même si elle pouvait prendre un jet quand elle le voulait, il y avait le décalage horaire, les cours, qu'ils soient optionnels ou obligatoires.

La jeune fille espérait toutefois que personne ne profitait de son amitié pour exploiter la richesse familiale. Mais elle doutait que ce soit le genre de Cassie, même si son père l'incitait à haïr les Stark, ni d'Eli ou de Teddy. Tommy et Billy étant ses neveux, ce qui était très particuliers, elle ne redoutait pas et pour ce qui était de Hal, leur amitié était plus que transcendante.

Aujourd'hui, après avoir suivi ses cours et été à la danse, Natalia s'était fait emmenée à Harlem par Perséphone, l'une des Iron Baby-sitter, et elle tenait des sacs contre elle.

\- Yo ! Lança-t-elle en trottinant vers ses amis.

Elle se jeta au bras de Hal, lui collant un immense baiser sur la joue avant de saluer les jumeaux puis de prendre Cassie dans ses bras.

\- On va passer les vacances à Brooklyn, papa a dit ! Pour organiser Noël et tout mais on pourra se voir plus souvent pour…

\- Les Young Avengers. Dit Eli qui s'était placé en chef de groupe.

\- On a tous nos noms ? Questionna Natalia en tendant les sacs à chacun.

Alors qu'ils approuvaient, ils s'éloignèrent vers l'amphithéâtre de _Marcus Garvey Park_ qui était inoccupé à cette période de la journée. Cassie sortit une tenue rouge et noire qui rappelait celle de son père, le tissu ayant l'air très extensible.

\- On est que deux filles, tu te rends compte ? Il nous en fait plus. Rit Cassie.

\- Oui ! J'aurais aimé que Stasya vienne avec nous mais elle n'aurait pas voulu… entrer en conflit avec Crossbones.

\- Je comprends. Dit la blonde.

Elle tenta sa tenue en augmentant et diminuant sa taille. Selon Bruce Banner, elle avait trop longtemps été en contact avec des particules Pym. En particulier parce qu'elle avait longtemps eu une immense fourmi de compagnie. Puis son père lui en avait régulièrement réoffert, la faisant apprécié les insectes à l'inverse de beaucoup d'autres personnes. Et les araignées.

Vêtue de sa tenue mêlant sailor girl et pièces de métal, Natalia vérifia les données grâce à une sorte de GPS. Elle eut un léger soupire.

\- J'espère que mes parents ne l'apprendront ou ils me tueront.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda la jeune femme en la prenant par la taille.

Elle la ramena auprès des garçons qui étaient prêts pour la plupart.

\- Parce que si j'inquiète daddy, papa se mettra très en colère. Grimaça Natalia.

Cassie opina, supposant que c'était à propos des problèmes de cœur dont elle avait rapidement entendu parler.

\- J'ai trouvé un lieu ! Dit la jeune Stark. Clifton ! Prise d'otages et chantage dans une grande firme technologique.

Elle haussa un sourcil parce qu'on ne pouvait pas prétendre que la technologie était meilleure que celle des Stark Industries. Mais elle n'allait pas non plus râler qu'on laisse son daddy-chéri tranquille !

**_Clifton, New Jersey_**

Starr Saxon avançait dans des bruits métalliques. Son dernier corps aurait bien besoin d'être huilé. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. S'il manipulait correctement le père de son otage, il pourrait simplement rentrer et changer de corps. La jeune fille était incapable de bouger. Dire qu'elle était venue ici à la demande de son père pour récupérer des affaires.

Ça aurait dû se passer vite.

Maintenant, elle était maintenue par des hommes de la Maggia qui n'avait pas manqué de voler toute la technologie disponible.

\- Monsieur Bishop ne répond pas, Machinesmith.

\- Il ne répond pas parce qu'il ne peut pas ou ne veut pas ? Questionna Starr.

\- Il raccrocha.

\- Mon père vous le fera sévèrement payer si vous me faites du mal.

\- Je suis une machine. Je m'en moque. Sourit Saxon.

Les portes volèrent soudainement et un garçon vêtu de vert s'arrêta en souriant.

\- On va voir.

Juste après, des ondes bleues relâchèrent des individus. Six.

Machinesmith fit un signe de tête vers les hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Ils sortirent immédiatement leurs revolvers et nourrir le feu. Patriot, ou Eli, se hâta de dresser son bouclier pour retenir les projectiles alors que Tommy fonçait vers la pauvre jeune captive. Il était si rapide qu'il envoya violemment le ravisseur contre le mur et attrapa la jeune fille au vol. Il revint vers ses amis.

C'est à ce moment-là que Starr leva la main. Un nuage doré sortit de ses doigts. Dès que les adolescents le sentirent, ils toussèrent et furent littéralement paralysés d'effroi.

\- Bien, on va pouvoir se débarrasser de ces gosses. Dit Saxon en s'approchant.

Il éclata d'un rire mécanique et effroyable lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant Natalia, toute tremblante.

\- La fille Stark ! Combien on peut avoir pour elle ? Son cher papa devrait donner des millions.

\- Ne… ne… ne la touchez pas… Dit Teddy, les dents claquants.

Eli se jeta sur le robot mais toute force l'avait abandonné et il tomba sur le sol au premier mouvement qu'il fit.

Hal grelotait comme jamais et le feu léchait ses membres sans qu'il le veuille. Une chose qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'œil de la machine. Les flammes n'étaient pas ce qu'il préférait pour des raisons logiques.

\- Occupez-vous de lui.

Un individu en costume se précipita vers Hal et envoya son poing dans l'adolescent qui glapit. Il sentait le sang dans sa bouche et c'était extrêmement désagréable. Un autre coup lui décrocha désagréablement la mâchoire.

\- Range tes pouvoirs gamins.

Patriot essayait de se reprendre pour intervenir sans réagir. Billy pleurait contre son gré alors que Tommy se balançait d'avant en arrière à une vitesse extrêmement rapide. Teddy ne cessait de changer de forme alors que Cassie était figée.

La porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit d'un seul coup alors que le Maggieux donnait un coup de poing dans Hal et le fit se cogner au sol.

Il leva les yeux et sourit en voyant qui entrait.

\- Crossbones, vous vous déplacez vous-même ?


	7. Fils à papa(s)

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Till the end of the ship_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Plein de couple ! Entre autre nos stars BrockBuck et Stony. Mais aussi : FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et SinSam ! (Puis le TaserGod même s'il n'est pas très présent. Eeet je crois que c'est tout.)

Disclaimers : Depuis le DÉBUT j'ai oublié les Messieurs qui ont créés Crossbones dans ma liste. Grand merci à Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer. Sans oublier tous les gens de la liste qui suit qui, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, n'est vraiment pas exclusive (et beaucoup trop longue comme cette note) : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. Tous les personnages sont donc à eux ou l'un d'entre eux… À l'exception des enfants de Brock et Bucky et puis de Tony et Steve et pour finir celui de Natasha et de Darcy (Oui, j'avais la flemme de les mentionnés)

Note : Cette fic, issue d'un délire avec ma Sailor Sweety qui m'aide dans les idées, est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock'n'Buck » qui est elle-même la suite de « Allô, Funny problemo » et de « BrockBuck mon Stony » premier du nom ! Je vous conseille d'aller les lires si vous avez du temps devant vous afin de tout mieux comprendre !

_Chapitre 7 : Fils à papa(s)_

**_Queens, New York_**

À force de s'occuper de la logistique et des contacts, Sin s'ennuyait plus au travail qu'autre chose. À un tel point qu'elle tournait d'ailleurs sur sa chaise en levant les bras. Restait à lancer des cris et elle n'aurait qu'à supplier que personne ne l'interrompe.

Elle arrêta son siège lorsqu'elle entendit du remue-ménage imprévu. Elle regarda les écrans et se figea. Et à moitié à cause de la nausée qui la cognait.

Elle se leva et quitta la salle d'informatique pour courir rejoindre le bureau de Crossbones. Elle encoda immédiatement les numéros qui lui permirent de rentrer avec fracas dans la salle.

\- Bordel, Sin ! Protesta Brock en essayant de rattraper des feuilles.

\- Hal est à Clifton où Machinesmith avait une mission.

\- Hein ? Merde ! Je prends ta moto, préviens l'artiste.

La rousse attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro du Soldat de l'Hiver alors que Rumlow quittait rapidement sa chambre, vérifiant de rapides mouvements qu'il avait des armes. Au pire, il avait ses poings.

Il partit vers les ascenseurs et s'engouffra dedans, regagnant l'étage qui avait le garage.

Il ne fallut pas trois minutes entières pour qu'il arrive dans l'entrepôt et il se dirigea vers la Kawasaki qui était là depuis quelques mois. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'enfourner que Bucky arriva en courant.

\- C'est vrai ce que dit Sin ?

\- J'en sais rien, grimpe.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se mit à l'avant, Spin miroitant déjà sous ses mitaines. Les bras fermes et musclés de Crossbones se mirent autour de la taille de Bucky puis la moto sauta en avant et fut poussée par la porte que son homme venait d'ouvrir. La bague influa sur le véhicule pour le faire filer aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

**_Clifton, New Jersey_**

Heureusement, Bucky avait l'habitude d'utiliser des motos, et _a fortiori_, la Kawasaki de Sin avec les pouvoirs de Spin et Liar. Aussi, le moyen de transport s'arrêta avant qu'ils ne se fracassent dans les vitres du bâtiment. Crossbones bondit immédiatement hors de la grosse cylindrée et ouvrit ce qu'il restait des portes avec fracas.

\- Crossbones, vous vous déplacez vous-même ?

La peur qui gagna les adolescents et la jeune femme fut plus virulente encore.

Le dirigeant de KAW lança un regard à Machinesmith et le repoussa violemment vers le comptoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as utilisé ?

\- Gaz phobique. Répondit Starr alors que Bucky rentrait à son tour.

Eli agita les mains et repoussa ses comparses derrière lui. Il essayait de se battre contre sa peur. Et c'était peut-être son sang qui lui permettait de se battre contre ses effets traîtres. Mais le Soldat de l'Hiver, ce monstre destructeur, ce fantôme meurtrier, s'avançait directement vers eux.

\- C'est la fille de Derek Bishop. Et là y a la fille de Stark. On peut se faire beaucoup de pognon.

\- Depuis quand tu penses pour moi, Machinesmith ?

Patriot utilisa l'occasion unique qu'il avait et envoya son poing dans le visage du Soldat de l'Hiver. Il possédait le sérum de super soldat en lui et se targuait de ses réflexes mais le mercenaire en eut plus encore. Il lui attrapa le poignet et le tordit dans son dos alors que Starr bafouillait des excuses.

\- Je pensais juste… Je fais mon travail.

\- Je t'ai demandé de ramener de la technologie pour nos jets et hélicoptères. Mais ton idée n'est pas mauvaise. Je m'occupe des gosses et tu me mets en communication avec ce Bishop.

\- Ces gosses… Commença Saxon.

Bucky repoussa Eli et vérifia que ni la jeune Bishop, ni Teddy ne l'attaqueraient. Il ne redoutait que ceux-là. Il n'aimait pas voir le sang sur le visage de son fils, ni sa filleule toute perdue et encore moins les larmes sur le visage de son filleul.

\- Ce ne sont que des gosses. Dit Brock.

Machinesmith essaya de joindre Derek Bishop mais il ne répondait toujours pas.

\- Rien. On utilise la télévision ? J'adorerais lui ouvrir la gorge.

Son employeur haussa les épaules.

\- Pirate son téléphone et s'il fait toujours la fine bouche, ouais, montre à la télévision ce qu'on peut lui faire.

\- Non !

Hal, tremblant sur ses jambes, se jeta vers son père. Il avait à peine passé ses bras autour de son torse que Starr leva le poing. Un geste qui ne manqua pas à Crossbones. Il interrompit le mouvement et broya le métal sous ses doigts.

\- Pitié, pitié. On ne dira rien. Fit Natalia.

Billy acquiesça vivement. Teddy récupéra assez de volonté pour prendre la main de son ami et le rassurer. L'effet du gaz disparaissait. Eli essayait de se défaire de la poigne du Soldat de l'Hiver mais c'était simplement impossible. S'il avait pu voir sous le masque et les lunettes, il aurait réalisé qu'il le regardait extrêmement méchamment.

L'afro-américain se pencha sur Bucky et le mordit violemment au poignet de chair.

\- J'ai. Dit Machinesmith.

\- Je t'en prie. Ne lui fais pas de mal… Monsieur Crossbones. Ajouta-t-il vivement.

Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes.

\- On ne fait pas des choses comme ça. Reprit-il d'une toute petite voix. C'est mal…

\- Boss ?

\- Dis à Bishop qu'on a sa fille et que s'il ne nous apporte pas de l'argent, il lui arrivera des tuiles. Tu devais t'en sortir. Dit-il. Winter Soldier, lâche ce gosse, et on embarque celui-là pour leur tirer les vers du nez. Reprit-il en soulevant Hal pour le mettre sur son épaule.

Le garçon passa ses bras autour de son cou en reniflant.

\- Non ! Hurla Teddy.

Il se transforma brutalement mais il reçut un violent coup de poing cybernétique qui l'envoya dans la vitre. Billy glapit, les yeux écarquillés.

Brock sortit du bâtiment, son bras gauche sur les talons. Il attrapa la Kawasaki et confia l'enfant à son aimé qui l'installa devant lui, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil que les deux inconnus ne poseraient pas problème.

\- Je reste pour m'assurer qu'il n'arrivera rien à Nat', Billy et Tommy. Dit Rumlow à l'oreille de son homme.

\- Merci. On se voit tout à l'heure. Souffla-t-il.

Hal renifla et murmura un petit « Je t'aime, papa » d'une voix chevrotante avant que Bucky ne démarre.

µµµ

Crossbones regarda rapidement son téléphone pour voir s'il arrivait à identifier la présence d'un quelconque Avengers dans les parages. Mais ils utilisaient les mêmes techniques que lui et son époux, à la différence qu'elle était _Made in Stark_ et pas _Made in Starr_.

Il rangea son téléphone et rentra dans la salle. Il fit signe à un maggieux et attrapa Natalia par l'épaule dès que l'homme l'eut relâché. L'adolescente emboita le pas du dirigeant de KAW parce qu'elle lui faisait assez confiance. C'était son tonton Brocky ! Elle était assez grande pour savoir les conflits entre ses parents et eux mais elle savait aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas exactement ce qu'ils paraissaient.

\- Il veut voir sa fille. Dit Machinesmith.

\- Vas-y, montre-la lui. Répondit Rumlow.

Il regarda les enfants, et la jeune femme, avec leurs tenues particulières. Eli tremblait de rage et il jura l'avoir vu bouger les lèvres. Starr activa la fonction vidéo de son téléphone pour prendre des images de la fille qui remua en poussant des injures. Dès qu'elle entendit « c'est envoyé », elle releva violemment son pied en arrière, le lançant avec vigueur entre les jambes de celui qui la tenait, virevolta et attrapa l'homme par la nuque pour le lancer sur Saxon.

\- Waouw. Firent Eli et Cassie en même temps.

Le robot grogna en se redressant sur son corps de plus en plus déformé. Encore heureux qu'il en changeait souvent. Il pouvait deviner que son patron se moquait sous son masque.

Libérée de l'emprise, la jeune Bishop courut vers Crossbones. Elle lui faucha violemment les jambes. Elle réalisa toutefois son erreur en voyant le corps s'effondrer sur son otage. Erreur qui fut réglée lorsque la gamine fut repoussée. Certes, elle tomba sur le sol mais elle n'eut pas à subir les nombreux kilos de muscles que portait le dirigeant de KAW.

\- _Hahaha ! Je n'y crois pas ! Tu es nuuul ! Une gamine vient de te mettre au tapis !_

_\- Ta gueule, tu veux ?_

Brock se releva et attrapa la jambe de Kate au moment où elle préparait une attaque pour l'assommer. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba en poussant un geignement. Rumlow se redressa pour de bon en faisant signe à Machinesmith. Lequel étendit les bras et recueilli la jeune Bishop qui se retrouva saisie par un étau de fer dont elle n'arrivait à se défaire. Et aucun espoir de lui broyer les testicules…

\- C'était mignon, gamine. Dit l'ex-Commandant.

Teddy s'approcha de Natalia pour la récupérer.

\- On ne bouge pas. Ordonna Brock.

Il s'approcha de Natalia pour la saisir par le bras et la contraindre à se lever.

\- Je vous ai envoyé quelqu'un !

C'était la voix de Derek dans le téléphone.

\- Libérer ma fille !

\- Seulement contre l'argent. Répondit Saxon.

\- Ça ira papa ! Tu ne vas pas leur donner de l'argent ! Ce sont des connards ! Ils s'en prennent à des enfants !

\- Silence. Siffla Machinesmith en resserrant ses mains, faisant couiner la jeune fille.

\- Arrêtez ! Cria Derek dans le combiné.

Une silhouette se détacha. Il leva les mains alors que les enfants, et Cassie, étaient toujours pris en joue. L'homme ouvrit la mallette qu'il tenait, révélant tous les billets verts qu'il y avait dedans. Il la posa au sol en échangeant un regard avec les captifs. Il posa son pied sur la valise.

\- Si vous la lâchez, je vous l'envoie.

Crossbones fit un bref mouvement approbateur vers la machine qui relâcha la jeune fille. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'éloigner que la valise était poussée. Elle se tourna vers le robot qui se penchait dessus en se demandant comment elle pouvait aider cette jeune fille lorsqu'elle entendit des coups de feu.

Certains touchèrent les maggieux, contraignant Cassie et Teddy à changer de forme alors qu'Eli pouvait utiliser à profit sa force et Tommy sa vitesse. Il attrapa d'ailleurs son jumeau qu'il tira hors des coups de feu. Natalia poussa un cri mais ne reçut aucun impact alors que certains étaient clairement dirigés vers ici.

Mais elle avait tout à coup une autre vue. Elle crut sentir une odeur particulière alors qu'un comptoir lui rentrait dans le ventre. Elle posa sa main dessus et fit le geste pour se reculer, la douleur étant forte. C'est alors qu'elle sentit un mouvement. On la soulevait. Elle fut basculée de l'autre côté dudit comptoir et, d'un coup d'œil eut le temps de voir le tireur, les yeux oranges, se tourner pour tirer sur ses collègues avant de se mettre le revolver sous la gorge.

\- Non ! Cria Eli. Que faites-v…

Le coup de feu interrompit sa phrase.

\- On rentre, Machinesmith. Ordonna Crossbones.

Il désigna la valise d'un mouvement de menton. Le robot s'empressa de l'attraper et il sortit en premier. Profitant du choc qu'ils aient vu un tel retournement de situation, comprenant tous les meurtres qu'il y avait eu, KAW put sortir.

\- Vous vous en remettrez les gosses. Lâcha Brock, un brin moqueur.

Natalia se redressa derrière le comptoir et écarquilla les yeux en voyant les traces rouges noircir encore plus le t-shirt de son oncle. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, geste qui ne manqua pas à Eli qui, en bon chef, se précipita vers elle. Cette prise d'otage avait dû l'affectée !

Teddy avait pris Billy dans ses bras, lui essuyant les joues. Cassie se remettait un peu de cet immonde échec et s'approcha de la jeune Bishop.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui… Ce n'est pas la première fois. Dit la jeune fille. Vous êtes qui ? Questionna-t-elle. Vous avez un look particulier.

Elle regarda vers Natalia. Le battage médiatique l'avait souvent mise sur le devant de la scène et elle savait qui elle était.

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas laissé Iron Man faire ça ?

\- Nous sommes ici pour les aider. Dit Tommy. Ils ne peuvent pas tout faire.

\- C'était un échec. Releva-t-elle.

\- Et tu t'appelles comment ? Parce que si tu n'avais pas été là…

\- Dès que Crossbones est arrivé, vous aviez perdu d'avance. Mais il serait mort sans vous. Parce que les hommes de mon père auraient pu se concentrer sur lui au lieu de vouloir vous sauver !

\- C'est un très long nom. Se moqua Tommy.

\- Katherine Bishop. Dit Natalia.

\- Kate. Rectifia celle-ci. Vous voulez de l'aide pour aller chercher votre ami ? Demanda-t-elle.

Teddy acquiesça alors qu'il serait toujours son ami dans ses bras.

\- Tu connais bien le quartier ?

\- Ce ne sera pas utile. Ils vont le lâcher. Dit Cassie. Ils s'en fichent de ce qu'on fait, c'est un gosse et…

\- Personne ne connaît ses parents, lui aussi c'est peut-être un fils de riche. Avança Eli.

\- Tu as vu ses vêtements ? Non, il n'est pas issu d'une famille riche. Dit Tommy.

\- Ils ont quoi ? Questionna Kate.

Tout ce qu'elle avait vu, c'était une tenue moulante dans les tons bleus foncés avec un cycle rouge sur le pectoral gauche.

\- Il porte des trucs vieux, des fois troués ou raccommodés, les vieux trucs de ses parents… Dit Billy. Ils vont le relâcher…

Eli s'obligea à opiner mais il était loin d'en être sûr. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à joindre Hal dans les deux heures qui suivaient, il rassemblerait l'équipe pour qu'ils cherchent activement le garçon ou KAW…


	8. Question de choix

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Till the end of the ship_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Plein de couple ! Entre autre nos stars BrockBuck et Stony. Mais aussi : FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et SinSam ! (Puis le TaserGod même s'il n'est pas très présent. Eeet je crois que c'est tout.)

Disclaimers : Depuis le DÉBUT j'ai oublié les Messieurs qui ont créés Crossbones dans ma liste. Grand merci à Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer. Sans oublier tous les gens de la liste qui suit qui, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, n'est vraiment pas exclusive (et beaucoup trop longue comme cette note) : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. Tous les personnages sont donc à eux ou l'un d'entre eux… À l'exception des enfants de Brock et Bucky et puis de Tony et Steve et pour finir celui de Natasha et de Darcy (Oui, j'avais la flemme de les mentionnés)

Note : Cette fic, issue d'un délire avec ma Sailor Sweety qui m'aide dans les idées, est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock'n'Buck » qui est elle-même la suite de « Allô, Funny problemo » et de « BrockBuck mon Stony » premier du nom ! Je vous conseille d'aller les lires si vous avez du temps devant vous afin de tout mieux comprendre !

_Chapitre 8 : Question de choix_

**_North Bergen, New Jersey_**

La moto s'immobilisa près d'un immense parc. Hal se doutait que ce n'était qu'une affaire de poignée de minutes avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans l'état de New York et _a fortiori_ à Brooklyn mais son otets avait dû sentir que son corps était encore complètement secoué. Ou peut-être que c'était dû à ses larmes.

Il sentit les bras de l'homme autour de lui et ses sanglots redoublèrent. Les lèvres de celui qui l'avait porté se posèrent sur sa joue.

\- Hal…

\- Vous allez me détester ? Couina-t-il.

Il avait naturellement prit le russe parce qu'il était seul avec son otets. Et il savait que celui-ci allait continuer dans la même langue. Ça leur permettrait en plus de l'anonymat s'il venait à parler de choses plus confidentielles.

\- Te détester ?

Bucky se pencha sur lui et lui tourna la tête pour que leurs yeux entrent en contact. Hal put y lire toute la surprise et il renifla.

\- Parce que moi…

Il eut un hoquet. La salive se bloquait dans sa gorge et l'empêchait de parler comme il le voulait. Il était gelé d'angoisse.

\- Moi je trouve que le bien, c'est mieux. Je…

Nouveau reniflement.

\- Je trouve que voler, tuer des gens… c'est mal.

\- C'est bien. Lui dit son otets.

\- Non ! Non c'est mal ! Faire du mal aux gens !

\- Hal. Dit fermement Bucky parce qu'il fondait à nouveau en larmes.

Il lui caressa la joue et lui sourit doucement, essuyant les perles humides du pouce.

\- C'est bien de penser ça.

Le garçon eut un sursaut et il écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension. Son père ne le regardait avec vraiment aucune haine dans le regard.

\- Tu… Tu le penses ? Mais… Mais… Les idées de papa… Le nazisme, HYDRA… Couina-t-il.

Ce n'était pas que Brock les lui avait martelés dans le crâne mais plutôt qu'il en avait souvent entendu parler. Les idéaux de Rumlow avaient toujours filtrés un peu. Même par inadvertance. Et ça avait parfois provoqué des disputes entre lui et Bucky qui pouvait accepter qu'il raconte à ses enfants les vrais contes de fée plutôt que des versions édulcorées, qui pouvait concevoir que son homme ne leur cache rien de la vraie vie mais pas qu'il leur apprenne la haine pour des races ou des castes.

\- Tu te souviens de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ? Demanda Bucky. On t'en a parlé à l'école ?

Le garçon acquiesça en reniflant.

\- Toi et parrain, vous l'avez faite.

\- Et tu sais que je ne me battais pas contre parrain, n'est-ce pas ?

Et tout le monde avait entendu parler de Captain America et de sa lutte contre les nazis.

\- Tu étais gentil ?

\- Tu trouves que j'ai l'air méchant ? Demanda Bucky avec un léger sourire. Être dans une association malfaisante ne fait pas nécessairement de toi quelqu'un de mauvais. Mais je reconnais mes fautes. J'ai beaucoup dû tuer. Je n'en suis pas fier. Pas fier du tout. Aujourd'hui, je suis dans KAW parce que j'aime ton père. Je préfère être près de lui et m'assurer moi-même qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

Hal renifla et essuya son nez. Bucky fouilla ses poches pour lui trouver un mouchoir mais il n'avait rien sur lui dans sa tenue de Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air méchant, otets… Mais papa il est toujours gentil avec nous. Et vous êtes gentils ensembles sauf quand vous vous disputez… Je n'aime pas quand vous vous disputez.

Le mercenaire lui posa un baiser sur le front et essuya à nouveau les joues barrées de larmes.

\- Qu'on soit méchant ou gentil à tes yeux ne compte pas tellement. Ce qui compte c'est ce que tu veux. Et faire le bien, ce n'est pas mal. Faire le bien est une bonne chose et je t'y encourage même.

\- Mais papa avait l'air…

\- Inquiet. Coupa Bucky. Bien sûr qu'on va être mort d'inquiétude. Ton père ne peut pas dire aux membres de KAW que tu es notre enfant. Personne ne le sait. Et ils pourraient te tuer. Intervenir comme ça… Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

\- _J'interromps cette adorable discussion pour te dire que ton mari s'est fait tirer dessus._

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- Il est en vie. Mais je suis sûr qu'il voudra des bisous magiques même là où il n'a pas été touché._

Bucky se passa la langue sur les lèvres avec un accès de nervosité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

\- On veut juste faire le bien. Aider quand les Avengers ou n'importe quel super-héros ne peut pas. On n'a pas réussi aujourd'hui mais… mais on réussira à l'avenir.

\- Je te l'interdit.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur pour ma vie ? J'ai extremis en moi !

\- Je sais ! Cria Bucky.

Son fils se recroquevilla, tout tremblant. Il détestait quand son otets hurlait. Comme ça, son père était celui qui faisait le plus peur, parce qu'il était plus imposant, parce qu'il avait un visage moins doux, parce qu'il était le chef de KAW, parce qu'il se glorifiait du nombre de mort à son actif ? Peut-être un peu tout ça. Mais c'était différent pour son otets qui avait sans conteste le sourire le plus lumineux qu'il n'ait vu, tant d'expression dans les yeux et dont il se souvenait encore de la chaleur de son corps.

Mais quand il criait, quand il se mettait en colère, il pouvait admettre qu'il était le Soldat de l'Hiver dont les gens parlaient pour se faire peur. Le héros de quelques Creepy Pasta qui faisait glousser ses camarades de classe mais qui le gelaient.

\- Je… Je ne dois pas parler d'extremis, c'est vrai… Chuchota Hal.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu ses premiers cours d'éducations sexuelles, trois ans auparavant, il avait compris que c'était impossible qu'Oswald soit le fils de son papa. Il avait compris pourquoi des fois, son petit-frère avait l'air d'être moins aimé. Il s'était rappelé qu'extremis n'était pas une chose naturelle qu'il devait avoir. Il s'était remémoré la souffrance des injections mais aussi l'horreur d'être séparé de son père, d'être emprisonné par Killian et Hammer. Il se souvenait de comment Hammer avait voulu remplacer son père…

\- Oublie cette idée, Hal. Je ne veux pas te voir faire des choses pareilles.

\- Tu accepterais que je travaille pour KAW.

\- Encore moins.

\- Je veux faire les choses bien, otets…

\- Privé de sortie jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Dit Bucky d'un ton grave.

\- Je sais… Murmura-t-il.

Sentant que son otets allait retirer sa main pour la remettre sur le guidon, il l'attrapa pour la serrer contre son ventre. Bucky le resserra alors tendrement.

\- Tu en parleras à papa ? Chuchota-t-il.

\- Oui. Si tu veux. Je ne fais pas ça contre toi, Hal.

\- Je sais. Je t'aime, otets.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Je te ramène à la maison.

Il lui caressa la joue une dernière fois et mit ses mains sur le guidon. Il voulait le ramener au plus tôt pour partir dans le Queens et rejoindre son homme pour qui il était inquiet.

**_Malibu, Californie_**

Steve jeta un dossier dans la pile des affaires terminées alors qu'il en attrapait un autre. Plusieurs écrans se chevauchaient pour lui donner toutes les informations possibles. On lui rapportait la moindre prise d'otages, du moment qu'elle était couverte par la télévision.

Phil entra dans la salle et le salua d'un mouvement de tête alors qu'il avait l'air surexcité comme toujours.

Comme trop souvent.

\- Merci. J'ai fini avec ses dossiers.

Phil les prit et les serra contre son cœur.

\- Oh ! Tony a appelé. Il dit que vous… ah oui…

Il attrapa le papier où il avait certainement inscrit exactement ce que lui avait demandé Tony. C'était d'ailleurs certainement ce dernier qui l'avait demandé et le Capitaine connaissait assez son époux pour savoir qu'il ne devait faire qu'à moitié attention à ce qui suivrait.

\- « devez ramener votre adorable petit cul rebondi à dix-neuf heures sinon on ne sera jamais à l'heure chez ton crétin de meilleur ami. Oui, oui 'langage' dommage que je ne sois pas là pour l'entendre. Bref, je t'aime. »

\- Merci, Phil.

\- Vous avez besoin d'autre chose, Steve ? Vous voulez un café ? Un peu de compagnie ?

\- Non, ça ira. Si j'ai besoin de compagnie, mon mari sera ravi d'accaparer mon temps.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Steve jeta un coup d'œil aux écrans.

\- Phil ? Avant que vous y alliez… vous savez qui s'occupe du New Jersey ?

\- Je vais voir. Pourquoi ?

\- Une prise d'otage qui s'est mal passé dans une société de technologie. Je suis surpris…

\- Daredevil et Ant-man peuvent s'en occuper. Spiderman aussi et des personnes qui ne sont pas sous notre juridictions. Mais aussi Vision et la Sorcière Rouge lorsqu'on leur demande, Tony…

La liste de Phil continua ainsi mais aucune ne convenait à ce mode d'opération. La plupart de l'action n'avait pas été reportée ce qui était plutôt rare…

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ça n'a pas l'air. Se corrigea-t-il. Vous pouvez vous pencher sur ces derniers faits ?

\- Oui. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non, juste ça. Merci beaucoup.

L'Agent partit rapidement. Steve se repencha alors sur les dossiers. Il passait d'un dossier à l'autre et espérait toutefois qu'il pourrait bientôt retourner sur le terrain. C'était ce qu'il préférait même si Tony détestait ça. Mais puisqu'il partait une semaine, peut-être deux, pour les vacances. Et autant faire tout le travail qu'il pouvait maintenant pour éviter qu'on ne l'appelle.

Maggie et Pepper passaient leur temps à essayer de faire travailler Tony sur autre chose que la mécanique, avec son aide. Ou encore à prendre ses responsabilités vis-à-vis de son entreprise. Mais Maggie, Natalia et Tony passaient leur temps à espérer que lui travaille moins. Il se disait que s'il avait moins de travail sur les bras, il aurait probablement proposé à son homme de l'aider. Même s'il avait toujours du mal avec son travail.

Il reprit son travail, écoutant les informations d'une oreille en s'occupant des divers dossiers. Il perçut plusieurs fois le nom de l'organisation qui était leur plus grande rivale depuis bien longtemps. Dix ans. Déjà.

La porte se rouvrit alors qu'il prenait des notes sur une affaire dont s'était chargé Spider-man, laquelle avait fait quatre morts dont il devait se montrer garant. Il devait s'excuser auprès des familles, leur proposer de prendre en charge leurs frais psychologiques ou encore les frais médicaux des autres.

\- Capitaine ! J'ai un appel pour vous !

\- Si c'est mon mari, dites-lui que j'ai encore quinze minutes.

\- C'est Mademoiselle Romanoff. Elle doit vous parler de toute urgence.

\- Passez-moi la ligne, s'il vous plaît.

Phil disparut et le téléphone eut une touche qui clignota. Il attrapa le combiné en l'actionnant et songea que Coulson devrait apprendre à utiliser ces fonctionnalités pour le prévenir au lieu de toujours faire irruption ici.

\- Allô ?

\- Salut, c'est moi. Je travaille toujours pour toi, mon chou. Et j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- HYDRA ressort de terre. Trois actions d'HYDRA sont à notées. Pour toi, ce ne sera que des actions commises par de « petits groupes de malfaiteurs ». Mais c'est HYDRA.

\- Si tu me dis que c'est HYDRA, je te crois. Je sais que tes talents sont… hum, talentueux ?

\- Elle rit.

\- Est-ce que…

\- Si tu veux savoir s'ils sont connectés à KAW, tu sais que je ne peux pas te répondre. Par contre, je peux te dire que tu peux contacter Sharon Carter, par exemple. Elle, elle le fera.

\- Tu es sûre pour HYDRA ?

Elle entendit dans sa voix qu'il ne doutait pas d'elle mais qu'il redoutait ce qui allait arriver. HYDRA aurait dû être enterrée. HYDRA devait être remplacée par KAW et ça, c'était intéressant dans la mesure qu'ils pouvaient gérer les personnes étant à sa tête. Que tant que les combats se feraient l'un contre l'autre, il pouvait limiter la casse.

Il y avait quelque chose d'effroyablement rassurant à être contre Brock et Bucky Rumlow. Mais contre HYDRA, tout lui échapperait. Même si KAW s'y liait.

\- Je suis sûre pour HYDRA.


	9. Chapitre 9

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Till the end of the ship_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Plein de couple ! Entre autre nos stars BrockBuck et Stony. Mais aussi : FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et SinSam ! (Puis le TaserGod même s'il n'est pas très présent. Eeet je crois que c'est tout.)

Disclaimers : Depuis le DÉBUT j'ai oublié les Messieurs qui ont créés Crossbones dans ma liste. Grand merci à Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer. Sans oublier tous les gens de la liste qui suit qui, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, n'est vraiment pas exclusive (et beaucoup trop longue comme cette note) : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. Tous les personnages sont donc à eux ou l'un d'entre eux… À l'exception des enfants de Brock et Bucky et puis de Tony et Steve et pour finir celui de Natasha et de Darcy (Oui, j'avais la flemme de les mentionnés)

Note : Cette fic, issue d'un délire avec ma Sailor Sweety qui m'aide dans les idées, est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock'n'Buck » qui est elle-même la suite de « Allô, Funny problemo » et de « BrockBuck mon Stony » premier du nom ! Je vous conseille d'aller les lires si vous avez du temps devant vous afin de tout mieux comprendre !

_Chapitre 9 : Question de choix_

**_Queens, New York_**

Lorsque Bucky ouvrit la porte, il s'attendait à trouver son homme en train de travailler mais il n'en était rien. Il serra les dents sous le couvert de son masque et se dirigea vers le bureau, le contournant pour attraper le téléphone. Il composa un numéro au moment où on frappa violemment contre le battant.

Il releva le regard et prit en main son travail de bras gauche, bien qu'il trouvait cette expression débile si pas ironique.

Il pressa sur le bouton pour activer l'ouverture et il leva le visage vers Davida. Elle eut l'air déçue en voyant le Soldat de l'Hiver puis s'approcha de lui.

\- Je viens donner mon rapport au Boss. Où est-il ?

\- Pas là. Je prends.

\- J'attendrais qu'il rentre. Dit-elle.

Elle l'observa d'un œil évaluateur. Elle ricana puis partit. Mais la porte ne se referma pas car Sunset rentra. Bucky avait envie de se fracasser la tête contre le bureau.

\- Oui ?

\- J'avance dans ce que le Boss m'a demandé mais je n'arrive pas à rendre les hélicoptères et les jets plus rapides que ça. Je me suis penché sur les travaux et les informations de Zola que vous m'avez fournies mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Cette technologie était trop vieille. Même en l'améliorant… Je suis extrêmement douée mais ça, je n'y arrive pas.

\- Machinesmith a de la technologie de l'entreprise MDay au New Jersey. Répondit Bucky.

\- Je veux la technologie Stark.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit possible. Il faudrait faire une incursion dans les Stark Industries.

\- Nous savons tous que c'est le meilleur moyen pour l'obtenir. Je n'ai pas peur d'Iron Man.

\- Il faudra demander à Crossbones.

Sunset siffla et s'avança.

\- Je ne peux rien faire sans cette technologie. Tu es le sous-chef ! Tu ne peux pas décider ? Sin l'aurait fait ! Tu es donc plus pathétique qu'une femme ?

\- _Elle est ridicule._ Dit Lightning.

\- _On ne peut pas vraiment dire que la psychologie inversée fonctionne avec toi._ Reprit Spin.

\- Tu ne devrais pas insulter la gent féminine comme ça, Sunset. Tu en es une. Rappela Bucky. Je ne prends pas cette décision parce que se mettre le S.H.I.E.L.D. à dos est une décision qui revient à notre patron.

\- La question ne se pose pas. Il veut que notre technologie rivalise avec celle du S.H.I.E.L.D. alors…

\- Très bien. Achète-la.

\- Hein ? Couina Sunset.

\- Achète sa technologie. Fais-toi passer pour une acquéreuse et paie pour l'avoir. Il finance des projets. Mets-lui l'eau à la bouche et il le fera. Oh et, non, je ne suis pas idiot. Je sais que tu l'as connu et qu'il te connaît. Par « tu » je veux dire « quelqu'un de ton choix que Stark ne connaît pas ». Même des nouvelles recrues au besoin.

\- L'acheter ? Répéta Sunset.

Elle éclata de rire.

\- On verra quand il nous aura fait un devis. Mais j'ai bien l'impression que le patron va te renvoyer pour ça.

Bucky haussa les épaules. Il était plutôt persuadé du contraire. Même s'il était possible qu'il se fasse engueuler. Au pire, s'il voulait éviter ça, il savait comment s'y prendre. Néanmoins, s'il mettait Brock en colère et qu'il méritait la dispute, il l'essuierait. C'était toutefois le seul moyen d'avoir la technologie Stark à son avis.

L'attaquer serait inutile.

Puis, selon les contrats faits avec Tony et Steve, tant que Maggie serait stagiaire dans l'entreprise principale où ce genre de technologie était conservé, ils étaient pieds et poings liés.

Il regarda Sunset sortir et soupira de soulagement lorsque la porte se ferma. Il composa le numéro et attendit qu'on lui réponde.

\- Allô ?

\- Sin ? Où il est ?

\- À l'infirmerie. C'est où vont les gens normaux quand ils sont blessés. Dit-elle.

Bucky serra ses doigts sur le bureau et il réalisa que c'était sa main gauche lorsqu'il entendit le bois craquer.

\- Ouais, je comprends que tu aies pas pensé à ça.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver raccrocha sans un mot de plus et il fila à l'infirmière en s'assurant néanmoins d'avoir bien verrouillé derrière lui. Il dut prendre l'ascenseur pour descendre dans l'avant-dernier étage du sous-sol et se retrouva à devoir être avec Jason dans la cabine, lui se rendant au troisième.

\- Oh, bonjour.

\- Bonjour… Répondit distraitement le mercenaire.

Il n'avait plus rien de bon, ce jour. Il espérait que les blessures de Brock n'étaient rien. Liar l'aurait prévenu, non ?

Maintenant il lui restait seulement à attendre que la réunion d'ami-famille ait lieu pour espérer que la journée se redresse un peu après s'être effondrée si violemment…

Il réalisa que Voice essayait de lui parler jusque quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le troisième étage.

\- Envoie-moi un courrier. Dit Bucky.

\- Pour papoter ?

\- Ça se faisait à mon époque. Répondit le Soldat de l'Hiver alors que la porte se fermait.

Il devait se rappeler de garder de bonnes relations avec cet individu puisqu'hormis Sin et la famille Scarbo, c'était la seule personne au courant pour son union avec Crossbones. D'un autre côté ce n'était pas qu'il détestait les autres membres de KAW, il en appréciait même certains, c'était juste que là, il était obsédé par son époux. Si bien que dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, il s'empressa de sortir et marcha aussi vite et naturellement que possible vers l'infirmerie.

Il entra dans la pièce sans même frapper et passa entre les lits d'appoints. Il n'y avait qu'une personne allongée dans l'un, au fond, et il s'arrêta devant lui, le souffle encore erratique. Sin était assis sur une chaise en feuilletant un magazine d'arme à feu alors que son homme était allongé sur le ventre, le dos nu si ce n'était les bandes blanches, légèrement rougies à certains endroits. On lui avait retiré son masque pour qu'il puisse bien respirer mais il était à portée de main et les rideaux étaient tirés.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver s'approcha d'eux et vit Sin lui faire un signe de main.

Elle leva le pied et donna un coup dans le sommier, faisant grogner Brock.

\- Tu as de la visite.

La main du dirigeant tâtonna à la recherche du masque et un pied l'empêcha de le saisir. Il comprit alors qui était là et se redressa plus vivement en tirant sur son poignet. Il sourit en tendant les bras vers son homme et fut très déçu qu'il ne s'y jette pas.

\- Non ? Je veux juste un câlin, on pourra régler la question de la fe… Aoutch !

Le bras de métal de Bucky s'abattit une deuxième fois dans son épaule puis une troisième fois et une quatrième. Le poing se serra alors que les traits de son partenaire était tordu par la rage et l'inquiétude.

\- Sin ! Je suis un homme battu !

\- Je vois ça. Sourit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?!

\- Ce connard de Bishop avait envoyé un mec pour nous dégommer. Il ont tirés. J'avais éloigné Natalia des autres gosses pour le cas où. Tommy et Billy s'en seraient sortis, je m'en branle de Cassie et je sais pas qui sont les deux autres gosses.

\- Tu as protégé Natalia ? Demanda Bucky.

\- Je sais pas. Tu me frappes si je dis « oui » ou pas ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver leva le poing. Brock lui attrapa pour lui embrasser les phalanges métalliques avec douceur.

\- Je vais bien. Je me suis pris un immeuble sur la tête grâce à ton meilleur ami, tu crois que c'est des balles qui vont me tuer ?

\- Ça pourrait !

\- Et tu comptes m'enfermer à la maison ? Sourit Brock. Comment va Hal ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là-bas ? Demanda Sin.

\- Ouais !

\- Il veut faire le bien. Expliqua Bucky.

\- Aw c'est mignon.

\- Et ils ont décidés de devenir des super-héros avec ses amis, rappelle-moi d'en coller une à Steve, alors je l'ai privé de sortie. Pour qu'il ne se mette pas en danger.

Brock acquiesça simplement à cette information.

\- Il voulait que je t'en parle. Ça a l'air de lui tenir à cœur. Et il aura besoin que tu lui dises que tu ne le hais pas parce qu'il prône le bien.

\- Mais je le hais pour ça.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Bucky, sidéré.

\- Je plaisante.

Bucky le frappa sur l'épaule, faisant gémir son amant qui rit ensuite en le prenant dans ses bras pour le pousser à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

\- Je l'adore comme ça. Il est chou. Mais je sais pas qui se mettra le plus dans la merde entre Stasya et Hal.

\- Hm… Fit la rousse. Stasya ! Elle, elle peut tomber en cloque si elle la joue trop rebelle.

\- Sin ! S'écria le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- _Ouais ! Sin ! Hal aussi peut « tomber en cloque » avec le sérum de super-soldat._

\- Quoi ? Lâchèrent les pères en même temps.

\- _Vous n'aviez pas encore compris ? Si Hal et Anastasia ne sont que sérum, comme Oswald et Nadzieja, ils peuvent avoir des enfants comme toi, cher Winter Soldier._ Se moqua Liar.

\- _Je pense comme lui. Mais je ne pense pas que Stasya voudra avoir des rapports sexuels._ Dit Nightbringer.

\- _Bien que ses pères lui ait appris « faites autant la guerre que l'amour »._ S'amusa Daimonic.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Sin en jetant son magazine sur le sol. Non parce que je vois qu'un visage et j'ai qu'une moitié de conversation alors c'est chiant.

\- Cette pétasse de Liar dit que Hal pourrait tomber en cloque.

\- Naaaan. Hal est trop mignon et trop accroché à ses parents. Il se fera dépuceler à trente ans. Mais ouais, je le vois bien gay. Ou Bi. Ou s'en foutre… plein…

\- Une blague salace sur mon fils et je te le fais regretter. Dit Brock.

La rousse sourit.

\- Je ne pense pas que vos enfants finiront en cloque avant longtemps. Fit Sin en se levant.

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Bucky.

Ça le soulagerait grandement mais il avait besoin d'en avoir la certitude. Sin sourit un peu plus et se détourna avant de partir.

\- C'est Brock qui m'a élevée avec Nanny. Dit-elle en partant.

Bucky entrouvrit la bouche, hésitant. Il adorait la rousse et la trouvait géniale de la façon qu'elle était mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir que ses enfants deviennent exactement comme elle.

Rumlow sentit son amant perturbé et il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en souriant doucement.

\- Je te promets que je ne toucherais pas à nos enfants.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver sursauta et lui envoya son poing dans l'épaule.

\- Tu as fini ? Protesta Brock en le saisissant par la taille pour le tirer contre son ventre.

\- J'étais vraiment inquiet…

\- C'est pour ça que tu me tabasse maintenant ?

\- Hum… Je suis peut-être un peu débile.

\- Mais non. Tu es si intelligent et si inquiet et si adorable. Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre. C'est…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous le couvert de son masque.

\- … adorable que tu aies protégé Natalia. Mais oublie pas de rester en vie pour…

\- Que je vous protège. Coupa Brock en souriant.

\- Que je te protège. Rectifia Bucky, un sourire dans la voix.

Il se leva en passant sa main dans les courts cheveux de son homme.

\- Et pour me remonter le moral ? Demanda Rumlow en lui tendant les bras.

\- Pas ici, idiot. Imagine que Winter Soldier ait été vu sur tes cuisses en plus.

\- Eyh ! Tout le monde peut faire de la promotion sur canapé. Sourit Crossbones.

\- J'ose espérer que non. Sinon je ne pourrais pas soulager tes blessures ce soir. Dit Bucky avant de lui prendre la main pour le faire se lever.

Le dirigeant sourit et le suivit, ayant hâte de rentrer à la maison avec lui.


	10. Question de choix 2

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Till the end of the ship_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Plein de couple ! Entre autre nos stars BrockBuck et Stony. Mais aussi : FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et SinSam ! (Puis le TaserGod même s'il n'est pas très présent. Eeet je crois que c'est tout.)

Disclaimers : Depuis le DÉBUT j'ai oublié les Messieurs qui ont créés Crossbones dans ma liste. Grand merci à Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer. Sans oublier tous les gens de la liste qui suit qui, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, n'est vraiment pas exclusive (et beaucoup trop longue comme cette note) : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. Tous les personnages sont donc à eux ou l'un d'entre eux… À l'exception des enfants de Brock et Bucky et puis de Tony et Steve et pour finir celui de Natasha et de Darcy (Oui, j'avais la flemme de les mentionnés)

Note : Cette fic, issue d'un délire avec ma Sailor Sweety qui m'aide dans les idées, est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock'n'Buck » qui est elle-même la suite de « Allô, Funny problemo » et de « BrockBuck mon Stony » premier du nom ! Je vous conseille d'aller les lires si vous avez du temps devant vous afin de tout mieux comprendre !

_Chapitre 10 : Question de choix_

**_Quelque part aux États-Unis_**

Les portes d'un vieil entrepôt s'ouvrirent sous l'impulsion de Diamondback alors qu'elle se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. C'était un endroit bien minable. Et elle avait honte de s'y trouver. Pas pour elle mais pour la personne à qui elle allait parler.

\- Nous pourrons bientôt anéantir KAW et remettre HYDRA sur le devant de la scène. Et vous aurez leur Quartier Général. Dit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse le plus. Répondit-il. Quant est-il de Captain America ?

\- J'ai entendu dire que dans cinq jours, tous les Avengers seraient réuni à Brooklyn. Ce serait l'occasion de les détruire.

\- J'en avais entendu parler aussi. Sourit l'homme.

Il leva les yeux et les tourna légèrement vers la femme qui s'approcha de lui pour lui poser un baiser sur le coin des lèvres.

\- J'aurai dû savoir que vous seriez au courant. Que… puis-je faire ? Dit-elle.

\- Sois juste le visage d'HYDRA.

\- Je le serai. Mais je veux que Brock Rumlow et Bucky Barnes souffrent.

\- Ce ne sera pas compliqué. Sourit l'homme.

**_Brooklyn, New York_**

Tony n'avait jamais vu sa cadette aussi impatiente de rejoindre les Rumlow. Elle était encore plus impatiente que Steve, qui continuait de vouloir absolument voir son meilleur ami même s'ils avaient rendez-vous chaque semaine. Mais Stark mentirait s'il n'avouait pas que ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Voir son homme toujours aussi joyeux après autant de temps, voir son amitié. Lui adorait Brock, et Natasha, mais probablement pas autant que son tendre mari.

\- Ne va pas trop vite, chérie. Dit Tony qui tenait Harley dans ses bras.

\- Oui, oui, daddy.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas l'adolescente de pousser la barrière et de se précipiter vers les escaliers qu'elle grimpa. Elle activa plusieurs fois la sonnerie et on ne tarda à lui ouvrir. Elle sautilla sur place et sourit à peine en voyant Bucky. Celui-ci la prit pourtant dans ses bras.

Comme si de rien n'était.

\- Bonjour, Natalia. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Mieux qu'il y a deux heures. Chuchota-t-elle.

Bucky lui sourit comme si elle n'avait rien dit et il lui caressa sa court cheveux en bataille.

\- Tu peux rentrer. Hal a hâte de te voir. Et Stasya aussi.

\- Tonton Brocky va bien ?

\- À merveille.

La jeune fille le resserra en murmurant un petit « désolé ». Bucky lui sourit et la laissa rentrer avant d'accueilli Maggie qui le serra dans ses bras en lui demandant comment il allait et quelques mots rapides. Elle laissa ensuite la place à son daddy qui posa Harley pour faire une brève accolade à son ami et ancien employé.

\- Je devrais t'accaparer. Juste pour embêter l'homme de ma vie.

\- Tu dis ça touteeeees les semaines. Sourit Bucky.

\- Vraiment ? J'oublie. Sourit Tony.

\- Han, très fin. Vraiment très fin.

Il baissa les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Harley autour de ses jambes.

\- Eyh, trésor. Comment tu vas ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas mais resserra ses jambes quelques secondes avant de se reculer pour aller fermer sa petite main sur le pantalon de son daddy.

\- Comment tu vas… Répéta l'enfant en regardant droit devant lui.

Bucky lança un regard à Tony qui secoua la tête. Le Soldat de l'Hiver s'accroupit. Il regarda vers le milliardaire qui articula muettement quelque chose.

\- Comment va Harley ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver leva ses deux mains. Quelquefois, le garçon répondait de la sorte, choisissant un doigt pour représenter ce qu'il pensait. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne le fit pas et désigna l'intérieur.

\- Ouais, on va rentrer et voir parrain.

Bucky se redressa pour leur laisser le passage. Tony lui lança un regard qui disait, entre autre, désolé, et il entra à la suite de son précieux petit. Steve grimpa alors les escaliers et passa ses bras autour des épaules de Bucky, le serrant contre lui.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Moi aussi. On devrait se parler plus que tous les jours. Plaisanta le Soldat de l'Hiver. Tout se passe bien chez vous ?

Ils entrèrent dans la maison en échangeant des civilités, se souriant avec joie. Se revoir était toujours une expérience à la fois vivifiante, revigorante et rassurante.

µµµ

Natalia trottina vers Brock qui surveillait Nadzieja pendant qu'elle préparait les apéritifs, jetant des paquets de chips dans des plats.

\- Tonton Brocky.

\- Salut. Lui lança le tueur.

Il reposa sa fille sur le sol alors que quelques chips tombaient dans le mouvement. Il eut une brève grimace lorsqu'elles furent piétinées. Ce serait une horreur à ramasser.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça en souriant.

\- Et toi ?

Elle se frotta le cou avec nervosité. Elle se remettait de sa frayeur mais pas de sa honte. Elle lança un regard vers son père qui discutait avec Bucky, rayonnant tous deux, et aussi vers son daddy qui présentait, ou re-présentait, Harley à Natasha et Kris.

\- Ça va… Vous allez leur dire ? Murmura-t-elle en désignant ses parents.

\- Nan. Si tu estimes être assez grande pour faire de telles choses, tu dois être assez grande pour leur dire toi-même. Mais c'est une idée de con.

Sur ces mots, Brock donna les saladiers à sa fille qui les emmena joyeusement vers la partie salon.

\- Les gens fauchés ne devraient vraiment pas s'occuper des apéritifs. Dit Tony, moqueur.

\- Ben donne-nous cinq cent dollars parce qu'on accepte de rester en ta présence, ça nous permettra de t'offrir l'apéro'. Répondit Rumlow.

\- Je vous paie en vous offrant ma présence. Rectifia jovialement le milliardaire.

Stasya et Hal descendirent et vinrent saluer tout le monde à leur tour alors qu'Oswald s'occupait de sortir des petits hot-dogs du four. Il avait le droit de s'en charger parce que, de toute façon, il ne connaissait pas la signification de « maniques ».

Et puisqu'il adorait prendre tout ce qui était chaud en main… Il pouvait rester des heures devant le four lorsqu'il allumé.

Tous rassemblés, ils s'installèrent autour de la table et discutèrent les uns avec les autres, Harley restant assis non-loin de Tony qui gardait toujours une oreille et un œil attentif à tout changement.

**_Willowdale, Virginie _**– Le lendemain

Même si Jane était là depuis maintenant une bonne semaine et qu'elle avait offert à son amie, sa meilleure amie, de l'aider dès qu'elle en avait besoin, la scientifique avait vite remarqué que Madame Noyfelaus passait sa vie ici. Elle ressemblait presqu'à un cliché, une version plus grotesque de Madame Doubtfire ?

Elle faisait avec Locke tout ce que la femme aurait pu vouloir faire avec elle. Que ce soit préparer des gâteaux ou aller faire les courses avec elle. Et lorsqu'elle voulait aller chercher la gamine à l'école, la vieille voisine était toujours là. Elle arrivait au moins à voler un peu d'intimité en aidant Darcy à choisir sa tenue pour mercredi.

\- Et tu sais si Thor sera là ? Questionna Foster en remontant une tirette au dos d'une robe rouge à paillette.

Son amie sera regarda toute surexcitée. Si elle avait eu plus de poitrine, elle aurait pu être Jessica Rabbit !

\- J'sais pas. C'est plutôt délicat de savoir quand il sera là.

Elle s'interrompit avec un sourire gêné.

\- Mais je ne t'apprends rien.

\- Je suis surprise que les Avengers t'invitent si Thor n'est pas là. Tu n'es pas son plus un ?

\- Je suis son plus un même quand il n'est pas là. Plaisanta Darcy.

Jane lui descendit la tirette et regarda le tissu faire un petit tas alors que son amie allait déjà chercher un chemiser en soie bouffant et un jeans pour les essayer.

\- Mais je m'entends bien avec eux. Je travaille pour les Stark Industries, donc le S.H.I.E.L.D. Entre autres.

\- Quand même… Stark n'accepte pas n'importe qui, c'est un connard.

\- Un gentil connard. Rectifia Darcy en boutonnant son haut. Il est plutôt sympa. Et j'avoue que l'histoire est plus longue. Ça date de l'époque où les Avengers étaient en conflits avec le Wakanda. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un qui pouvait aller là-bas et je me suis proposée. Thor n'était pas trop pour mais tu me connais. Rit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Un enfant en danger. L'enfant de Brock Rumlow. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Jane secoua la tête avec un sourire triste. Elle était restée loin très longtemps et tout lui échappait. Puis elle était aussi extrêmement jalouse. Thor ne l'avait jamais introduite auprès de ses amis mais il l'avait fait pour Selvig. Et maintenant pour Darcy. Avait-elle donc si peu compté ?

\- Qui sera là ? Demanda-t-elle pour ne plus y penser.

Et puis, encore plus jalouse, elle espérait que le nom de la vieille voisine ne serait pas prononcé.

Darcy se déshabilla avec dépit. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être magnifiquement belle et même si la fête demandait de léger effort, si elle n'en faisait pas, personne ne lui en tiendrait rigueur. L'année dernière, elle se souvenait d'avoir vu Steve avec une chemise complètement tachée et elle n'acceptait toujours pas l'excuse que Harley lui ait vomi dessus ! Deux ans auparavant, Maria avait porté une très vieille tenue ample et tout le monde l'avait crue enceinte, mais non. Et au-delà… elle ne s'en rappelait pas comme ça.

\- Beaucoup de monde. C'est un peu la grande réunion. Rit-elle. Les Barton, les Romanoff, les Rumlow et Stark, Banner, les Maximoff, quoique Billy ait parlé d'invité quelqu'un aux dernières nouvelles, les Lewis, bien sûr, plaisanta Darcy, Maria et James, Pepper et Nick Fury en espérant que ça ne finira pas en carnage. Peut-être Daredevil, mais certainement pas. Je crois que les Lang, ou une partie, viennent… Sharon, Phil et… hum… Ah ! Sam Wilson, Sin et leur bébé ! Leur sbébé. Se rectifia-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle recompta sur ses doigts, ne portant qu'une jupe blanc cassée.

Elle avait vraiment tout le monde ? Bon, ça faisait énormément de monde, tout de même.

\- Et toi ! Si tu veux venir ?

Jane écarquilla les yeux.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui ! Tu peux être mon plus un ! Invita-t-elle en souriant.

\- Oh… Oui !

\- Hésite pas à me piquer des affaires, ce sera mieux que sur moi !

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Des coups sur la porte attirèrent leur attention.

\- Oui ? Questionna Darcy.

Madame Noyfelaus apparut en tenant dans ses mains une robe de bal des années cinquante. Dévoilant un bustier en cœur, un ravissant nœud à la taille et une coupe délicate elle était d'un rose très coloré mais aussi vif que la brillante Lewis.

\- Je t'ai ramené ça de mes tenues personnelles.

\- Ooooh ! Pour mercredi ? Demanda-t-elle en trottinant vers elle.

Elle lui posa un baiser sur chaque joue en acceptant la tenue. Elle retira vivement sa jupe et s'habilla. Jane voulut venir l'aider à faire le nœud pendant que les deux autres badinaient mais la voisine s'en était déjà chargé.

\- Ça te va merveilleusement bien. Commenta alors Foster en essayant de ne pas être trop crispée.

\- Merci. Mais tu seras encore plus splendide ! Et peut-être que tu trouveras un petit copain !

\- Il y a des personnes libres ?

\- Oui ! Banner… Et… Eh bien, Hal mais ses pères te tueraient, Harley mais il est trop jeune, Tommy peut-être ? Puis je crois qu'ils cherchent tous à mettre Phil avec quelqu'un pour qu'il arrête d'être Captainsexuel.

\- Je le draguerais peut-être alors. Dit Jane, tentant de garder sa bonne humeur.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un œil jaloux sur la vieille femme qui souriait tranquillement. Elle avait l'air tellement plus à sa place qu'elle ici !

**_Manhattan, New York_**

Même si c'était les vacances, Billy mettait un point d'honneur à bien faire ses devoirs. Il avait décidé de devenir un superhéros dans le dos de ses parents mais il n'en devenait pas un enfant non studieux pour autant. Il entendit le son skype et redressa la tête, arrêtant de se plonger dans ses mathématiques dont il ne s'en sortait pas. Il mit rapidement pause dans _La Mélodie du Bonheur_ qui passait sur la télévision et, lorsqu'il cliqua sur le bouton qui acceptait la communication, il sut que les autres seraient tout de même au courant.

Ce n'était pas la privée mais celle multiple. Mais il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'un nom c'était ajouté parmi les autres. Et sur tous les visages, il reconnut celui jovial de Natalia, le rieur si pas moqueur de son frère, l'air volontaire de Eli, le sourire franc et engageant de Cassie, l'image corrompue d'Hal et il fondit devant Teddy. Et cette dernière fille… la jeune Bishop ?

\- Bonjour ?

\- On a tout le monde ? Questionna Eli.

\- On dirait. Fit Cassie.

\- On est tous content que tu ailles bien, Hal. Annonça Teddy.

\- Vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Répondit Hal avec un léger sourire, tout timide.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'écran de Kate, comme Billy.

\- Qui vous a invité ? Demanda ce dernier. Euh… Kate ?

\- Cassie. On a pas mal parlé et je veux être avec vous. Je n'ai pas de pouvoir et je ne possède pas la technologie Stark mais je sais me battre et je sais tirer à l'arc.

\- Moi je dis « oui » ! Sourit Eli.

\- Pareil. Plus on est de fou, plus on rit ! Surenchérit Tommy.

\- Tu as une idée de nom ? Questionna Natalia.

\- Rappelez-moi les vôtre ?

\- Patriot. Lança l'afro-américain avec orgueil.

Kate sourit dans son écran.

\- Mais ce n'est pas en l'honneur de Captain America, sans que Natalia ne m'en veuille. Dit-il avec orgueil.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas. Moi c'est Iron Captain. En l'honneur de Captain America et de Iron Man, parce que ce sont les meilleurs ! Rit-elle.

Quelques rires s'élevèrent aussi.

\- Stature pour moi ! Et ma tenue a les couleurs de celle de mon père. Lança Cassie. Qui est le meilleur des Avengers. Taquina-t-elle.

\- Séparé ! Mais quand mes papas sont ensembles, ils deviennent les meilleurs. Répliqua Natalia.

\- Billy, Tommy ? Sourit la jeune femme.

\- Nos parents sont les meilleurs. Rit le premier. Je m'appelle Wiccan et mon frère Speed.

\- Et moi, ma mère est géniale mais ce n'est pas une Avengers. Je suis Hulkling.

\- Tu n'es pas lié à Hulk ? Demanda Kate à Teddy.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Je suis un changeling et je me suis inspiré de lui, c'est tout. Répondit-il.

Elle acquiesça en souriant.

\- Je n'ai pas de parents Avengers non plus.

Elle songea à son père qui n'était pas exactement tout à fait un homme de bien. Au contraire. Il aurait même pu mettre sa vie à elle en danger avec ce qu'il avait fait contre KAW.

\- Mais si on choisit plus ou moins dans les idées des vieux Avengers…

Bon, Stature ce n'en était rien, et Wiccan pas vraiment mais l'idée était là.

\- Hawkeye ?

\- Pourquoi pas ! Lança Cassie. Ça fait longtemps qu'il a raccroché. Il ne t'en voudra probablement pas de prendre son nom. Au contraire.

\- Oh et toi… Hal ? Tu as l'air d'être comme la Torche Humaine, non ? Dit Kate en souriant.

\- Oh euh… Oui… Mais… On m'a appelé Firefly…

Il se frotta les mains en regardant sur le côté.

\- Et mes parents m'ont précis de sorties, ils n'approuvent pas…

\- Tu leur as dit ? S'étrangla Eli. On avait dit qu'on ne leur dirait pas.

\- Je ne leur ai pas dit. Ils l'ont découvert…

Leur chef soupira.

\- Okay… Lâcha-t-il. On va s'en sortir… Tu ne peux pas faire le mur ?

Hal secoua la tête.

\- Et tes parents ne le diront pas au nôtre ?

Il secoua à nouveau la tête.

\- Quel Avengers est-ce ? Questionna Kate.

\- Ce ne sont pas des Avengers… Mais ce sont mes superhéros à moi. Chuchota-t-il en frottant ses poignets.


	11. Noël party

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Till the end of the ship_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Plein de couple ! Entre autre nos stars BrockBuck et Stony. Mais aussi : FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et SinSam ! (Puis le TaserGod même s'il n'est pas très présent. Eeet je crois que c'est tout.)

Disclaimers : Depuis le DÉBUT j'ai oublié les Messieurs qui ont créés Crossbones dans ma liste. Grand merci à Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer. Sans oublier tous les gens de la liste qui suit qui, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, n'est vraiment pas exclusive (et beaucoup trop longue comme cette note) : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. Tous les personnages sont donc à eux ou l'un d'entre eux… À l'exception des enfants de Brock et Bucky et puis de Tony et Steve et pour finir celui de Natasha et de Darcy (Oui, j'avais la flemme de les mentionnés)

Note : Cette fic, issue d'un délire avec ma Sailor Sweety qui m'aide dans les idées, est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock'n'Buck » qui est elle-même la suite de « Allô, Funny problemo » et de « BrockBuck mon Stony » premier du nom ! Je vous conseille d'aller les lires si vous avez du temps devant vous afin de tout mieux comprendre !

_Chapitre 11 : Noël Party_

**_Brooklyn, New York_** – Trois jours plus tard

Il était dix-huit heures lorsque les familles Rumlow et Romanoff se préparèrent à partir. Ils s'étaient correctement habillé et avaient trois sacs de cadeaux et un autre contenant de quoi participer à la fête. Des boissons pour les enfants, une bouteille de Vodka, quelques chips et de la salade de mâche dont Brock avait le secret et que les gens appréciaient. Ils en avaient donc en immense quantité.

\- Je resterais peut-être dormir là-bas, si vous voulez être un peu entre famille après coup. Dit Natasha.

\- On t'adore. Mi casa is quelque chose, je sais jamais comment on dit. Dit Brock.

Bucky rit légèrement et lui posa un baiser sur la joue en confiant le sac de boissons à Hal.

\- Papa ! Quémanda Oswald en tendant les bras.

\- Je paie le taxi ! Lança Natasha en sortant.

L'ex-Commandant eut un sourire moqueur alors qu'il attrapait son fils pour le soulever. Le jeune adolescent se blottit contre lui en souriant. Ils sortirent à leur tour et sortirent dans le froid, Bucky verrouillant derrière eux.

Ils durent marcher jusqu'à une artère plus fréquentée pour pouvoir faire appel à non pas un mais deux taxis. Les plus grands allèrent avec Natasha et Kris alors que les petits restaient avec leur père. Ils étaient tout excité. Noël était toujours une grande occasion. Même si usuellement, c'était surtout le moment où ils retrouvaient leur tante russe et que, cette fois, ils l'avaient à domicile.

Mais ils ne diraient jamais non à une fête. Jamais non à revenir parmi les leurs. Ils avaient tous appris avec l'enseignement que la vraie famille n'avait rien à voir avec le sang.

Seulement les personnes qu'on aimait le plus. Et que ces personnes-là formaient une famille plus puissante encore que tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer. Qu'ils seraient toujours là pour leur tendre une main secourable.

µµµ

Tout était organisé chez les Stark cette année. Et une fête Stark n'était pas une fête Stark sans des robots pour l'aider à une grande partie de l'aménagement. Bien sûr, c'était les enfants qui avaient fait les décorations, si on pouvait parler d'enfant lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une fille de dix-neuf, d'une de quinze et d'un garçon qui n'avait quasi rien fait. Par contre, mettre les couverts, installés de quoi accueillir les apéritifs, préparer les verres, monté le buffet, tout ça revenait aux robots.

Une sonnerie retentit à la porte et Heartbreaker partit vers la porte. Ça aussi, ça leur revenait.

La machine ouvrit et parla d'une voix voulu chantante et apaisante. Mais ce n'était qu'une suite de bruit de robot un peu désagréable.

\- Monsieur Fury, Mademoiselle Potts, vous êtes en avance de quelques minutes.

\- C'est mieux d'être en avance qu'en retard. Répondit la femme.

\- Moi je dis que quand il existe le quart d'heure académique, c'est une honte. Dit Tony en s'avançant.

\- Bonjour, Stark.

Nick lui tendit une main amicale qui fut serrée. Il sortit ensuite les bouteilles de vin qu'il avait emmenées et les donna au robot qui alla les entreposés. Pepper, elle, donna des fruits pour le dessert et un plat de salade de tomates. Ils entrèrent ensuite pour aller dire bonjour et confier les cadeaux à Roméo qui les installa sous le sapin avec l'aide de Natalia.

À l'heure pile, Phil arriva avec Sharon puis ce fut le tour de la famille Maximoff. Billy alla rejoindre Natalia pour tromper l'attente de voir arriver Teddy. Lequel n'arriva qu'après Maria et Rhodey et la famille Lang, Hope Pym-Lang et son père étant présents.

Ce qui promettait de faire des étincelles.

Bruce arriva à son tour, dix minutes après l'heure prévue. Il avait trois bonbonnes de cinq litres d'eau et des pêches au thon ainsi que des œufs mimosas. À ce niveau d'invité, le buffet était déjà bien rempli pour accompagner ou précéder le plat principal dont les Stark avaient la charge.

\- Natasha n'est pas encore là ? Demanda-t-il en saluant Tony d'une poignée de main.

\- Si, elle est invisible. Sourit le milliardaire.

Le physicien l'ignora alors et confia ses cadeaux avant de s'éloigner pour saluer une ou l'autre personne. Il se fut offrir un verre de jus d'orange par Python-2 alors que la famille Barton arrivait.

Le quart d'heure académique accueillit le coup de sonnette des Lewis-Foster. Cette dernière fut accueillie avec perplexité mais accueillie. Arriva ensuite les Rumlow et les Romanoff avec quelques minutes de retard pour cause de « taxi extrêmement débile » et finalement après une demi-heure de retard, Steve regarda sa montre.

\- Ma conversation te fait chier, Rogers ?

\- Langage. Dit Steve en prenant son téléphone. Et non, idiot. C'est juste que Sam a une demi-heure de retard. Sin manque de ponctualité ?

\- Non.

Bucky sourit à Oswald qui venait de se jeter contre sa jambe. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- On joue à cache-cache. Tu es ma cachette !

Le Soldat de l'Hiver rit et lui caressa les cheveux alors que Steve souriait doucement, levant les yeux de son téléphone sur lequel il tapait un message pour Falcon. Il se souvenait de l'époque où Natalia et même Maggie jouaient comme ça. Et il aurait vraiment voulu que ce soit de même pour Harley. Au lieu de jouer avec tous ses cousins, il était assis dans un coin où on ne pouvait pas le déranger, jouant avec une guirlande qu'on lui avait donné car il la trouvait jolie. Il se braquait dès qu'on venait le voir et hurlait même si on voulait lui imposer un baiser.

On sonna et le Capitaine sourit avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'envoi.

Heartbreaker ouvrit la porte.

\- Vous êtes en retard Monsieur W… Monsieur Odinson ! Quelle surprise !

Darcy manqua de s'étouffer avec le toast qu'elle avait en bouche, ce qui aurait été stupide vu que son homme revenait maintenant ! À moins qu'elle voulait du bouche-à-bouche ? Elle n'était pas sûre que Thor sache comment en faire.

\- Thor ! S'écria-t-elle.

Jane sourit à côté d'elle, ignorant involontairement la réponse de Rhodey, et regarda à son tour le Dieu alors que Darcy se précipitait vers lui.

\- Thor ! Thor après tout ce temps ! Ça fait combien ? Sautilla-t-elle. Six mois ?

\- Un an sur Midgard, je pense. Désolé. Je ne voulais pas être absent aussi longtemps.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avant de chercher sa fille du regard mais elle était cachée quelque part pendant que Kris la cherchait, elle, Nadzieja et Oswald.

\- Ce n'est rien !

Le Dieu se figea en voyant Jane. Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Eh oui ! Surprise ! S'écria Darcy.

Elle lui prit la main pour l'entraîner auprès de sa meilleure amie afin qu'ils puissent discuter.

µµµ

\- Eyh !

Brock s'approcha de son homme, passant un bras autour de sa taille et se surprenant au « chuuuuut » que lui faisait Oswald.

\- Je suis sa cachette à cache-cache.

Rumlow ouvrit la bouche.

\- Un seul mot déplacé, mon chéri… Menaça le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Je n'en ferai pas. Je suis sage.

Il lui posa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres puis se tourna vers le Capitaine.

\- Sin va être en retard, elle bosse pour moi, ça prend plus de temps que prévu.

Bucky le regarda en se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche.

\- Tu n'y vas pas ?

\- Nan, t'inquiète, c'est de la paperasse. Elle est en cloque. Par contre, si c'était pas le cas…

\- Oh là, je t'y enverrai. Sourit son époux.

\- Je n'en doutais pas. C'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Brock l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Et Sam ? Demanda Steve qui venait d'envoyer son message.

\- Naaaa, tu ne nous auras pas. Il attend devant chez nous. Ils arriveront ensemble. Expliqua le dirigeant de KAW.

\- Bien. J'ai hâte qu'ils arrivent. Sourit Steve.

\- Moi de même. Répondit l'ex-Commandant.

Il lança un regard à Fury et serra les dents.

\- Ça va aller ? S'assura Rogers.

\- Je ne te ferai pas supporter une ambiance de merde pour Noël. Puis si jamais ça ne va pas, j'ai de quoi me calmer. Dit Brock en posant un baiser sur les lèvres de Bucky.

\- Aaaaw, t'es tellement mignon quand tu es romantique. Je te ferai autant de bisou que tu veux.

Son époux eut une seconde de surprise avant de se sourire et de l'embrasser tendrement, caressant son cou.

\- Tu parlais de la cigarette, hein ?

\- Je ne peux pas te décevoir quand tu es en mode « aaaw ».

\- Va fumer, va.

Brock lui sourit et fit donna une tape dans le dos du Capitane avant de sortir pour fumer une cigarette. Bucky sourit à son meilleur ami, jetant juste un bref regard vers Jane et Thor qui discutaient.

C'était l'occasion pour qu'elle lui dise qu'elle avait voyagé de par le monde et que c'était pour ça qu'elle était injoignable tout ce temps. Elle espérait bien que leurs retrouvailles fassent un déclic quelconque mais ça n'était probablement pas évident avec Darcy accrochée à son cou. Néanmoins, elle ne forcerait rien. Même si elle avait la sensation que sa meilleure amie lui avait volé son homme.

Une heure plus tard

Même si Sin ne le supportait pas, Steve s'approcha d'elle. Entre autre parce qu'elle était aux côtés de Sam.

\- Ça fait du bien de vous avoir.

\- Tu as mis du temps à venir nous voir. Rit l'afro-américain en le prenant dans ses bras.

Son ami rit en le serrant contre lui.

\- On va passer à la soupe. Vous venez ?

\- Ouais. La souuupe. Fit Sin sans motivation.

Le blondinet lança un regard à Falcon qui rit encore avant de prendre la main de sa compagne pour l'aider à se lever. Ils partirent alors vers la grande table dans la salle à manger et s'installèrent. Les robots servirent des louches généreuses alors que les discussions volaient selon à côté de qui on s'était installé. Jane avait été poussée à côté de Bruce et lui parlait donc pendant qu'il aspirait des traits de liquide vert. Il jetait souvent des regards à Natasha, presqu'en face de lui. Il ne manquait néanmoins pas de répondre à la femme.

Harley était assis à côté de son daddy qui l'avait encore rassuré sur la présence de toutes ses personnes au repas et celle de ses oncles et parrain alors qu'on n'était pas vendredi. Il avait sa soupe dans son biberon et la buvait avec plaisir même si c'était hors de l'heure habituelle.

Les discussions s'augmentaient et Kris finit par se lever et trottina vers sa mère, se hissant sur ses genoux. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'elle approuverait habituellement mais les repas promettaient d'être long alors elle pouvait bien faire une exception.

\- Comment ça se passe ?

\- Bien ! Mais…

Il regarda Bruce qui lui fit un signe de main. Il en avait souvent entendu parler, il le connaissait peu mais il savait pertinemment qu'il avait été en couple avec sa maman.

\- C'est James ? Chuchota-t-il.

Il savait que son deuxième nom était le nom de son père comme le voulait la tradition russe. Il savait que Rhodey s'appelait jamais car c'était ainsi que Maria le nommait James.

\- James ? Non. Tu sais que c'est le nom de tonton Rhodey.

Un jour, elle devrait arrêter de lui mentir. Surtout s'il cherchait son père avec tellement de vivacité.

\- D'accord… C'est comment son nom ?

\- Bruce. Dit-elle.

Il acquiesça légèrement.

µµµ

La soupe était terminée, certains s'étant resservi et la fête continuait, permettant de digérer, alors que les robots débarrassaient, faisaient la vaisselle et remettaient la table.

\- Quand je rentrerais en Russie, tu me donneras un robot ? Rit Natasha.

\- Mais oui. Un robot pour toi ! Un robot pour toi ! Un robot pour toi ! Un robot pour tout le monde ! S'écria Tony.

Steve et Bucky froncèrent les sourcils. Exactement comme les enfants.

\- Oprah Winfrey. Expliqua Sam. Vous devriez regarder.

\- Oui, un jour. Je vais rechercher une bouteille d'alcool, Tony. Dit Bucky en se levant de l'accoudoir.

\- Ne le fait pas trop boire non plus, s'il te plaît. Quémanda Steve.

\- Promis.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se leva et sortit ensuite. Ils avaient mis certains alcools dans la glace à l'extérieur.

Il entendit un peu de bruit et tourna la tête, serrant le poing pour le cas où ce ne serait pas un invité. Ou que ce serait Bruce.

\- _Zhelaniye._


	12. Chapitre 12

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Till the end of the ship_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Plein de couple ! Entre autre nos stars BrockBuck et Stony. Mais aussi : FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et SinSam ! (Puis le TaserGod même s'il n'est pas très présent. Eeet je crois que c'est tout.)

Disclaimers : Depuis le DÉBUT j'ai oublié les Messieurs qui ont créés Crossbones dans ma liste. Grand merci à Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer. Sans oublier tous les gens de la liste qui suit qui, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, n'est vraiment pas exclusive (et beaucoup trop longue comme cette note) : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. Tous les personnages sont donc à eux ou l'un d'entre eux… À l'exception des enfants de Brock et Bucky et puis de Tony et Steve et pour finir celui de Natasha et de Darcy (Oui, j'avais la flemme de les mentionnés)

Note : Cette fic, issue d'un délire avec ma Sailor Sweety qui m'aide dans les idées, est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock'n'Buck » qui est elle-même la suite de « Allô, Funny problemo » et de « BrockBuck mon Stony » premier du nom ! Je vous conseille d'aller les lires si vous avez du temps devant vous afin de tout mieux comprendre !

_Chapitre 12 : _

L'ambiance allait bon train et les conversations ne se répétaient pas tant de fois, ce qui était surprenant pour des gens qui se voyaient aussi souvent. Mais il n'y avait pas que des histoires, également des blagues. Même celles qu'ils connaissaient tous un peu trop.

Ils étaient par deux ou par trois, plus ou moins proche physiquement. Natalia, Billy, Tommy, Hal, Stasya et Teddy étaient ensembles à discuter, les plus jeunes étaient dans une autre partie de cache-cache. Sans Harley qui jouait sous l'œil de son papa. Et Maggie discutait avec certains adultes, ceci variant souvent.

Il restait encore des fonds de champagne, un peu de vodka, du vin, de la bière. Stasya se leva alors et trottina vers son père, passant ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il discutait avec Darcy.

\- Hello.

\- 'Pa ? Je peux goûter ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant la main vers son verre.

Il ne lui restait qu'un fond de mélange vodka-grenadine et il le lui tendit.

\- Mais pas plus. Et j'espère que ton otets ne me tuera pas.

\- Ça va, c'est de la vodka, son otets ne peut qu'approuver. Rit Natasha.

Stasya la remercia en prenant le verre de son père et en goûtant deux gorgées. Elle lui rendit le récipient avec encore un fond, lui posa un baiser sur la joue et fila auprès de son frère.

\- En parlant d'alcool, Buck est pas censé me ramener de l'alcool non. Buck ?

La Soldat de l'Hiver revint justement à ce moment-là. Il donna la bouteille à Tony, lui décocha un sourire et retourna s'asseoir à côté de son homme. Il s'appuya conte lui et passa un bras autour de son cou, collant ses lèvres à son oreille.

\- Tu viens avec moi ? Deux secondes ? Plus de deux secondes. Quinze minutes ?

Brock rit légèrement et il sentit la main de son homme sur son genou.

\- On dirait que tu n'as pas seulement ramené l'alcool. Dit-il en se penchant vers lui.

Il se leva et lui prit la main, le faisant le suivre. Hal et Stasya échangèrent un regard amusé.

\- Ne faites pas de gosses dans ma maison. On ne l'a fait que deux fois dans la vôtre. Lança Tony.

\- Deux fois ? Répéta Brock.

Le milliardaire lui répondit par un immense sourire. Rumlow haussa les épaules et entraîna son amant avec lui. Il connaissait assez la maison des Stark pour pouvoir l'emmener à l'étage, vers la salle de bain.

Il ouvrit d'ailleurs la porte et entra dans la salle de bain, tirant doucement son artiste à sa suite. Lequel ferma derrière eux et approcha ses lèvres. Il allait effleurer les siennes lorsqu'il fut brutalement poussé contre le battant de bois.

\- Aoutch. Brock ?

\- C'est mignon, les filles, mais l'artiste ne m'allumerait pas en publique. C'est plutôt l'inverse.

\- Winter Soldier frémit vraiment parce que tu es collé à lui. Commentèrent neuf voix.

La dixième flânait dans son crâne mais n'était pas relié aux propos de l'homme qui était entre lui et la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, les filles. Ordonna-t-il.

\- Nous protégeons Bucky.

De cette simple utilisation du mot « Bucky », l'ex-Commandant sut que c'était Nightbringer qui gérait cette partie de la conversation.

\- De quoi ?

\- Quelqu'un a voulu activer son code. Expliquèrent les neuf voix.

\- Qui ?

\- Nous ne savons pas. Nous l'avons tué, son corps est dehors alors nous sommes venus te chercher.

\- Bien. C'était ingénieux. Reconnut-il. Vous pouvez le relâcher, je vais lui mettre la tête sous l'e…

\- _Non. Si quelqu'un est venu pour activer son code c'est que quelque chose va arriver._ Interrompit Liar. _Mets-moi à son doigt._

Brock acquiesça parce que, aussi fou que ça pouvait paraître, il faisait confiance aux bagues. Il retira alors l'alliance et la bague de fiançailles de son homme contre la bague.

\- Prévenez les autres mais sans qu'ils sachent que c'est le Mandarin qui parle. Utilise tes pouvoirs d'illusions s'il faut, Liar.

\- Oui. Répondirent dix voix.

\- Flippant à souhait.

Rumlow se redressa.

\- L'artiste est conscient à quel point ?

\- Entièrement. Nous avons immédiatement prit le relais lorsqu'il a prononcé le deuxième mot pour faire rempart. Expliquèrent-elles.

L'ex-Commandant embrassa alors son homme, frottant sa joue de son pouce.

\- Ça va bien se passer l'artiste, on gère. Lui dit-il.

\- Il dit « je n'en doute pas ».

Le dirigeant de KAW sourit puis ils sortirent de la salle. Ils descendirent les escaliers et se séparèrent immédiatement. Le Mandarin rejoignit le salon et Brock alla dans le jardin. À la faveur de la lumière découpée dans le rectangle de la porte, il découvrit le cadavre qui avait vraisemblablement été tué par un changement de liquide. Rapide et efficace et remarquable à la coloration verte de sa peau.

Il le tira derrière les haies, juste pour que les enfants ne le voient pas. Il préviendrait Tony et Steve après.

µµµ

Le Mandarin trottina vers Steve et se pencha à son oreille, utilisant Liar pour que Steve ne doute pas que ce soit son ami qui lui parlait.

\- On va avoir de la visite sous peu. Un homme a essayé de m'approcher dans le jardin. Je ne sais pas quand ça va arriver, mais ça va arriver.

Jane, assisse à côté de Steve, leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Souffla-t-elle. On doit… On doit craindre pour nos vies ?

Les yeux de Bucky se tournèrent vers elle alors que Spectral soupirait. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Et pourquoi cette femme se permettait d'interférer ?

\- Emmenez les enfants à la cave.

\- Ils jouent à cache-cache. Souffla Steve, gêné.

\- Nadzieja est dans la chambre de Harley, dans le placard ; Nathaniel est dans la buanderie ; Oswald est caché près de la cave ; Kris est dans la cuisine et Locke va entrer dans la salle de bain du bas.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? Couina Jane.

Le blondinet se leva pour aller chercher les enfants.

\- Vous voulez bien allez en bas avec les enfants ? Demanda-t-il à Jane.

Il rejoignit son époux pour le prévenir. Lui s'occupa d'Harley alors que Brock revenait. Le Capitaine s'arrêta à côté de lui.

\- Je sais. Dit-il. Vous faites quoi des enfants ?

\- La cave me semble la meilleure idée.

Brock acquiesça et alla voir les adolescents.

\- Descendez dans la cave, s'il vous plaît. Rapidement.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Stasya.

Jane récupéra les enfants alors que Tony pressait Harley à descendre, le faisant couiner de peur. Il détestait faire ça à son fils mais il voulait absolument le protéger. Et ça passait par là.

Néanmoins, du point de vue de Brock, les enfants auraient été plus en sécurités avec Sin qui aurait eu besoin d'un minimum de protections qu'avec cette inconnue.

Il allait répondre lorsqu'il entendit un violent craquement. Ils tournèrent la tête, qu'ils soient au courant ou pas, et eurent le luxe de voir la chevelure vive de Diamondback. Elle entra dans la maison et afficha un sourire.

\- Jolie soirée de Noël. J'espère qu'on ne vous empêche pas d'ouvrir vos cadeaux.

\- Ben un peu, quand même. Dit Tony, les bras croisés, revenu.

Il avait une bouteille en main, comme s'il revenait de dehors pour avoir en été chercher une. Il ne tenait pas à montrer que son cœur s'était emballé. Natalia et Maggie étaient ici. Elles n'étaient plus des petites filles et il aurait dû moins s'inquiéter mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elles savaient se battre !

Il aurait dû mettre Pepper et Darcy en sécurité. S'ils avaient eu un petit peu plus de temps !

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Vous pourrez réparer les portes. Dit Diamondback en souriant.

Elle entra dans la maison et les analysa les uns après les autres.

\- Vous savez ce que j'aime dans les réunions de famille ?

\- C'est marrant que tu nous demandes ça. Tu sais ce que c'est toi ? Railla Rumlow.

Sin pouffa alors qu'elle fixait l'intruse. Brock savait pertinemment que son artiste était en train de l'insulter dans sa tête.

\- La ferme ! Siffla la femme en tirant une balle qui frôla le genou de l'ex-Commandant.

Elle s'efforça de retrouver un sourire mais c'était particulièrement difficile.

\- Ce qui est fantastique avec les réunions de famille, c'est que personne ne peut être armé.

Elle s'approcha de quelques pas.

\- Et pour ce qui est de vos pouvoirs ou de votre dextérité au combat… Je sais que vous avez tous des enfants, ou presque. Si vous faites le moindre mouvement qui me déplaît, je fais sauter tout le bâtiment. Je me demande combien d'entre vous y survivrons. Pas eux.

\- Écoutez, « Diamondback », c'est Noël, je suis sûr que vous avez plein de choses à faire plutôt que venir chez des honnêtes gens… Commença Tony.

\- Vous ?! Vous êtes loin d'être honnête ! Combien de tueurs parmi vous ? Combien que le revendique et combien qui prétend que c'est au nom de la justice et qu'ils ferment les yeux !

Elle se tourna vers Bruce violemment.

\- Je suis sûre que vous réfléchissez à comment m'atteindre sans que je ne fasse exploser quoi que ce soit. J'ai des collègues dehors prêts à faire exploser la maison s'ils n'ont pas assez de retour de ma part !

Elle sourit avec froideur.

\- Et oui ! Je suis plus intelligente que vous ! Quel dommage…

Elle s'avança et s'arrêta devant Thor que serrait Darcy dans ses bras.

\- Avoir des enfants est une faiblesse.

Diamondback se détourna pour venir devant Sin, regardant son ventre d'un air moqueur.

\- J'aurais pensé que certaines auraient du bon sens.

\- Oh mais je suis d'accord avec toi. Si je n'avais pas un ventre énorme, je t'aurais fait craquer la nuque. Tu nous aurais tués mais ça aurait été tellement jouissif !

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- J'arrive pas à me lever.

Diamondback éclata de rire puis s'avança jusqu'à Brock avant de tourner la tête vers Bucky.

\- Tu m'as pris toutes les personnes que j'aimais…

\- Ouais, ton frère m'a tenu ce discours-là, a peu près, avant que je le tue. Donc si tu pouvais me le passer.

\- Rumlow ! Siffla Fury.

\- Ta gueule le tueur d'enfant. Lui répliqua Brock. Tu veux essayer de me « retirer tout ce que j'ai » ? Tu vas faire exploser ta bombe ou aller vers l'insidieux ? Je pourrais te broyer le cou ici. Menaça-t-il. Ou utiliser ces supers pouvoirs que j'ai pour te faire croire que tu meurs un million de fois.

\- J'ai déjà fait ce qu'il fallait. Mais je suis sûre que vous voulez que le clou du spectacle soit révélé. La seule manière pour que tu ne réagisses à rien, immonde fils de pute.

Brock eut un air moqueur. Avait-il vraiment l'air d'un saint pour que personne ne pense qu'il pouvait se battre avec son artiste ?

\- Winter Soldier, réponds à l'appel de ta fidèle HYDRA qui t'a sauvé lorsque Captain America n'était plus là.

Steve jura que sa mâchoire se décrocha littéralement. Pas à cause de la phrase qui était comme un coup de couteau dans son cœur mais à cause de la voix. Il regarda l'entrée, ne pouvant pas à croire.

Non.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Brock et même à Sin en cherchant à ce qu'on le démentît avant de réaliser que c'était stupide…

Personne, si ce n'était Bucky, ne pouvait lui confirmer ou infirmer ce qui se passait.

\- Soldat ! Ordonna la voix.

\- _Jawohl !_

Le Soldat de l'Hiver s'avança alors que la voix de Liar vrillait le crâne de Rumlow, le prévenant que tout était contrôlé.

Steve se précipita en avant et retint son meilleur ami alors que Sin mettait toute sa force dans ses poignets pour se lever.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, _Vater _?

L'homme entra tranquillement dans la maison et s'arrêta devant le buffet pour prendre un petit four comme s'il était chez lui.

\- C'est… Dit Sam.

Steve secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Ça ne peut pas…

\- Johann Schmidt. Lâcha Nick. Red Skull…

\- Lorsqu'on parlait de couper une tête et d'en voir deux repousser, je ne pensais pas que c'était une de celle qui avait été coupée qui revenait. Dit Darcy.

\- Bel humour, _Verpassen_. Mais ça ne m'amuse pas. Par contre, vous allez faire sagement ce que je dis. Winter Soldier, viens ici.

Le Mandarin se dégagea vivement de la poigne de Steve et s'approcha. Sin serra les dents et tint ses distances avec Sam, avec un petit peu de chance.

\- Je te jure que si tu dis Hail HYDRA… Murmura Tony à l'adresse de Brock.

\- Eyh, ça me donne envie de le faire.

\- Comment êtes-vous encore en vie ? Vous êtes mort en quarante-trois ! Dit Steve.

\- Vous n'êtes pas si intelligent que ça, Porte-bannière étoilé, enfant chéri de l'Amérique. Se moqua Red Skull. Lequel de mes trois jouets va vous le dire.

Il se tourna vers le Soldat de l'Hiver mais les bagues n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

\- Ils ne savent pas. Dit Brock.

\- Qui se vanterait de ça ? Répliqua Sin.

\- Mais c'est plutôt évident ce qui s'est passé. Surenchérit Clint.

Natasha acquiesça.

\- Le tesseract l'a transporté… Souffla Darcy qui avait lu les rapports de Selvig.

\- Vous avez tout pour vous, _Verpassen._ Même l'affection d'un Dieu. Dommage pour vous, je vais devoir vous tuer.

L'homme tira un revolver de sa poche et tira. Un ray bleu en jaillit. Thor repoussa immédiatement sa belle, l'impact cogna le mur et une violente explosion eut lieu, plongeant tout le monde dans la poussière et permettant à une horde d'hommes d'HYDRA d'intervenir.

\- Les Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. sont plutôt loin pour intervenir, non ? Dit Fury entre deux toux.

\- On peut se faire aider par KAW ? Demanda Steve.


	13. Racine Cubique

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Till the end of the ship_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Plein de couple ! Entre autre nos stars BrockBuck et Stony. Mais aussi : FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et SinSam ! (Puis le TaserGod même s'il n'est pas très présent. Eeet je crois que c'est tout.)

Disclaimers : Depuis le DÉBUT j'ai oublié les Messieurs qui ont créés Crossbones dans ma liste. Grand merci à Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer. Sans oublier tous les gens de la liste qui suit qui, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, n'est vraiment pas exclusive (et beaucoup trop longue comme cette note) : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. Tous les personnages sont donc à eux ou l'un d'entre eux… À l'exception des enfants de Brock et Bucky et puis de Tony et Steve et pour finir celui de Natasha et de Darcy (Oui, j'avais la flemme de les mentionnés)

Note : Cette fic, issue d'un délire avec ma Sailor Sweety qui m'aide dans les idées, est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock'n'Buck » qui est elle-même la suite de « Allô, Funny problemo » et de « BrockBuck mon Stony » premier du nom ! Je vous conseille d'aller les lires si vous avez du temps devant vous afin de tout mieux comprendre !

_Chapitre 13 : Racine cubique_

\- On peut se faire aider par KAW ? Demanda Steve.

Sans grande surprise, la première réaction à cette phrase fut un rire. Mais bien plus surprenant c'était la personne qui rigolait : Red Skull lui-même.

L'homme s'approcha parmi les convives et s'arrêta devant le blondinet. Un acte qui fut immédiatement mal interprété par Tony qui s'avança vers lui mais il entendit le déclic d'un revolver. Son homme le repoussa alors derrière lui ce qui n'aidait pas à diminuer les battements de cœur du milliardaire. Bien au contraire.

\- Captain America. Le symbole de la nation américaine ! Et vers qui il se tourne ?

Les doigts couverts de gants de Red Skull se fermèrent sur la mâchoire de Steve qui se retint de le frapper maintenant. C'était lui le maître de tout HYDRA s'il tombait… mais il remarquait aussi Diamondback qui était aux côtés de Bucky. Bucky qui était visiblement sous l'influence du code. S'ils utilisaient de l'eau, peut-être. S'il faisait signe à Billy ou Wanda peut-être ? Vision pouvait-il ? Mais est-ce qu'ils ne prenaient pas le risque de tout faire exploser ?

Est-ce que Red Skull se ferait exploser ?

Il entendit du mouvement derrière lui puis il fut vivement tirer en arrière avant de se retrouver dans le dos de son homme.

\- Tony !

\- Ne le touche pas avec tes sales doigts.

Le nazi éclata d'un rire glacé et donna un violent coup de poing à Stark. Natalia couina alors qu'un bruit de craquement se réverbérait dans la maison.

\- Patron ?!

Tony écarquilla les yeux.

Le craquement venait de la main de Johann. Lequel prit garde à ne pas laisser sa douleur transparaître sur son visage difforme. Ses phalanges étaient entrées en contact avec une matière dure qui couvrait le visage de Tony. Une matière dure qui rappelait l'armure d'Iron Man a quelques exceptions près. Comme le fait qu'il voyait via deux petites encoches et pas une flopée de capteur. Il se souvenait que c'était pareil dans la toute première et il n'aurait pas voulu devoir se le remémorer.

C'était une mauvaise époque.

\- JARVIS ? Souffla-t-il avec stupeur.

\- Tu as emmené des armes ? S'indigna faussement Sin.

Sa main se glissa dans sa poche arrière. Sam se rapprocha d'elle avec inquiétude mais il manqua de tomber quand des ailes apparurent brusquement dans son dos et que ses mains se retrouvèrent armées d'une façon plus à la pointe que jamais. Et même sa belle se retrouvait avec plus d'armes dans les mains que ce soit revolver ou poignards. Son corps se couvrit même d'une tunique. La même que sentait Sam. Elle était extrêmement douce et malléable. Et sous ses yeux ébahis, le reste de l'armure d'Iron Man apparaissait devant lui. Et s'il n'y avait que lui !

Steve se retrouvait avec sa tenue, un bouclier à la main. Darcy était protégée et équipée d'un revolver, comme Pepper. Les « enfants » furent à leur tour couvert mais le plus saisissant étant qu'ils trouvaient leur tenue de Young Avengers. Même Hal.

Rhodey fut équipé de sa War Machine, Maria et Phil ainsi que Sharon n'avaient rien à enviés aux autres.

Brock sourit en trouvant ses bras équipés comme jamais.

Seul Fury n'avait rien car même Thor, bien que Mjölnir soit absent, était plus renforcé. Le Dieu se battrait aux poings !

\- Quelle est cette magie ? Souffla Diamondback, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ce n'est pas de la magie. Répondit Brock. C'est de la _science_. Et Remaker, ma grande, si je pouvais, je t'épouserais.

\- Merciiiiii. On peut dire que c'était comme si on l'était déjà ! S'écria jovialement la voix alors que, très surprenant, Bucky faisait des gestes digne des plus grandes fangirls.

Red Skull tourna la tête vers son arme qu'il avait vu s'agiter. Il n'eut pas le temps die dire « Was » que le poing de Tony se fracassa dans sa joue, le jetant sur le sol ou il roula légèrement. Il tira son revolver mais ne pouvait visiblement pas faire feu sur qui que ce soit. Ils étaient trop protégés !

Il se redressa et lissa sa tenue.

\- Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que nous nous affronterons. Mais vous savez que je suis à présent.

Il se tourna vers Brock et sourit avec sel.

\- Nous nous reverrons sous peu.

\- Pas avec cette salope, j'espère. Sourit-il en désignant Diamondback d'un mouvement de menton.

\- C'est toi le…

\- Silence. Coupa Red Skull.

Il avisa les armes braquées sur lui mais aucune ne tirait. Néanmoins, s'il y avait de l'hésitation venant de la plupart des personnes aux alentours, il savait que Brock n'hésiterait pas. Ce qui le retenait était probablement sa fidélité. Il lança un regard de mépris à sa fille puis se tourna vers le Soldat de l'Hiver. Il s'approcha de lui et le saisit par la gorge.

Cette fois, il sentit une morsure violente dans la cuisse et tourna la tête, voyant le canon de Rumlow encore fumant. Il serra les dents alors qu'un son moqueur sortait de sa gorge.

\- C'est vrai que tu t'es entiché de lui. Quelle tristesse.

Il revint vers son arme.

\- Pour les deux. Soupira-t-il. Et pourquoi me résistes-tu, Winter Soldier ?

\- Parce qu'il est à nous. Répondirent dix voix.

Red Skull sourit. Mais son sourire était la chose la plus affreuse qui ne soit. Il repoussa le Soldat de l'Hiver et sortit avec Diamondback. Laquelle jeta quelque chose derrière elle avant que la porte ne se claque.

Steve fit un mouvement en avant, reconnaissant une grenade, mais l'objet disparut brutalement.

\- Winter Soldier te fait savoir « n'y penses même pas, idiot ! ». Dirent les dix voix. Oh et nous avons désactivés la bombe pour le cas où. HYDRA a l'air très amusant.

Tony se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant. L'armure n'était pas rigide et elle suivait parfaitement ses mouvements.

\- On va avoir besoin d'explications. Dit Fury.

\- Ben c'est facile à comprendre. On va devoir encore défoncer la gueule du Mandarin. Expliqua Clint.

\- Parce que ça t'est déjà arrivé ? Railla Natasha.

Stasya regardait la tenue de Hal en souriant, semblant à peine bouleversée par ce qui venait de se passer, après coup.

\- Il n'y a pas besoin. Défendit Brock. Ou si y a besoin, je m'en charge ! Sourit-il.

Il tendit les bas vers le Mandarin. Les yeux de Bucky devinrent un peu plus vert et il se précipita vers lui avant de se jeter dans ses bras en riant.

\- Flippant. Commenta Tony. Mais t'as un ticket, on dirait. Sourit-il.

\- Maintenant, explications. Exigea Fury.

Billy resserra sa main sur celle de Teddy qui avait les yeux écarquillés. Personne n'avait réagi sur le fait que Steve Rogers voulait obtenir l'aide de KAW ! Et que le père, plutôt le otets, de Hal était le Soldat de l'Hiver !

\- Comment ces choses sont apparues ? Demanda Wanda. Je veux bien que vous soyez le Mandarin…

\- Nous arrangeons les molécules comme nous le voulons. L'air peu devenir l'arme la plus inviolable qui existe si nous le voulons. Répondirent les dix voix, sans bouger les lèvres de leur, sans même la regarder alors qu'elles câlinaient Brock. D'ailleurs…

Les yeux s'illuminèrent entièrement de vert et tout ce qui avait été créé disparu.

\- Tu es la meilleure, ma grande. Sourit Rumlow en levant le pouce.

\- Et pour Red Skull ? Dit Steve. Il est arrivé ici avec le tesseract ? Répéta-t-il.

\- C'est sans doute ça. Intervint Darcy en se dégageant des bras de Thor.

Elle lui sourit tendrement mais rejoignit le Capitaine.

\- Le tesseract a des pouvoirs incommensurables.

Elle jeta un œil à Vision qui acquiesça simplement. Il regarda vers les adolescents qui étaient encore tourneboulés.

\- Tu as cru que Red Skull était mort mais il a été instantanément envoyé… quand ? Demanda-t-elle vers Brock.

Il se frotta le crâne alors que son autre main était saisie par celle du Soldat de l'Hiver et était descendue plus au Sud.

\- J'en sais rien. Y a quoi, fillette ? Une petite cinquantaine d'année ?

\- Ouais, environ. Dit-elle. Il a récupéré Arnim Zola alors qu'il était à l'article de la mort et en a fait un ordinateur. Et ce pendant que Pierce reprenait en charge Winter Soldier. Il a repris son empire et l'a étendu.

\- Mais pourquoi… Commença Steve.

\- Parce que HYDRA était effondré aux yeux du peuple et que travailler dans l'ombre est bien plus facile. Dit Brock. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ma main, ma grande ?

Il baissa les yeux vers son artiste et vit le grand sourire jovial qui illuminait son visage et ses iris.

\- Vous ne devriez pas en laisser une seule au contrôle, les filles. Vous faites n'importe quoi.

La plupart des invités, et les hôtes, froncèrent les sourcils fasse à cet échange. Ils savaient bien que le Mandarin, c'était une perte de contrôle de Bucky mais s'il agissait toujours bizarrement, son partenaire n'était pas mieux. Maintenant, tout leur échappait complètement. Encore plus qu'avec cette histoire de Red Skull et de cubes.

\- Mais il aurait… cent ans ? Par là ? Dit Steve.

\- Cent sept. Répondit Sin.

\- Mais bon, tu as cent quatorze ans. Sourit Sam.

\- Je ne les ai pas tous passés.

\- Vous serez encore bien portant dans cinquante piges, c'est ce que ça veut dire. Sourit Darcy.

Steve acquiesça distraitement.

Tout ça le perturbait.

Comme tout se réglait, Teddy se leva.

\- Moi je vais y aller. Dit-il.

\- Tu ne restes pas ? On n'a pas mangé. Souffla Billy avec nervosité.

\- Non. Je ne tiens pas à rester avec…

Il tourna la tête vers le corps du Soldat de l'Hiver dont les mains étaient posées contre les pectoraux de Brock.

\- Je ne tiens pas à rester avec des menteurs. Fit le changeling avant de se lever.

\- Mais on n'a pas me… D'accord mais tu peux comprendre. Fit Wiccan.

\- L'affaire de la banque, c'était un coup monté, non ?

Hal secoua vivement la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Eyh ! Protesta Brock.

Mais Stasya avait été plus vite et le frappa violemment entre les jambes.

\- Ne fais pas pleurer mon frère ! Cria-t-elle.

\- _Je peux récupérer mon corps ?_ Demanda Bucky.

\- _D'accord mais je te…_

_\- Naaaan, ça va être marrant !_ Coupa Liar.

Il y a eu quelques rires que seul Barnes entendit alors que Teddy partait en pestant. Tout était complètement fou !

Bucky, retrouvant l'usage de son corps fit un pas vers ses enfants et manqua de tomber. Toute son énergie était sciée. En fait, il serait tombé si Brock ne l'avait pas retenu.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si.

Il montra ses enfants et l'homme l'y guida. Le Soldat de l'Hiver le remercia légèrement et les prit dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller mes bébés. Dit-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Ouais. Je vais émasculer Teddy. Mais pas devant Billy. Dit Stasya.

Bucky sourit légèrement en posant un baiser dans les cheveux de son fils.

\- Mais quand même. Fit Brock. Il est pas fin ton mec, Bill'.

Le garçon en question était rouge. C'était courant que son frère le taquine sur le sujet mais son oncle ?

\- Parce que moi si je flippe d'être devant Winter Soldier…

Tony éclata de rire alors qu'il se levait pour venir auprès de Natalia et Maggie, lui aussi.

\- Ouais, je me le mettrais pas à dos en m'en prenant à son enfant ! Approuva Stark.

\- Exactement !

\- Je vais chercher les gosses. Dit Tommy en filant vers la cave.

\- Et on va pouvoir passer à table pour faire semblant que riiiien n'est arrivé. Reprit Natasha.

Elle fut soulagée de voir arriver son petit Kris et attendit que les jeunes Rumlow se précipitent chez leurs parents pour venir prendre son fils.

\- Tu as raison, Nat'. Dit Tony.

Il prit ses filles dans ses bras, embrassant leurs fronts.

\- On savait que tout se passerais bien, tu étais là. Sourit Maggie en lui embrassant la joue.

\- Tu les as bien élevés. Se moqua Rhodey.

\- Eyh ! Faudra que tout le monde en prenne de la graine ! Lança Tony. Buck, ça ira ? Tu peux te reposer un peu si tu veux ? On peut repousser.

\- Ne me demande pas de me reposer pour en profiter pour te reposer. Se moqua gentiment Bucky. Je vais juste m'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

Il embrassa le front d'Hal lui demandant doucement si ça allait mieux. Si son fils acquiesça, il garda ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Ok. Tu t'occupes de lui, moi je vais… faire l'avion avec les autres bébés.

Brock attrapa Oswald et Nadzieja qui rit alors que Hal emmenait son otets dans un fauteuil.

\- On pourrait ouvrir quelques cadeaux ? Proposa Bruce. Ça nous distrairait.

Billy, dans les bras de sa cousine Stasya, opina légèrement. Il n'en était pas si sûr. Il y avait les cadeaux de Teddy parmi eux. Et il le détestait… Les détestait.

\- On lui parlera dans quelques jours quand ça se sera tassé. Lui jura Cassie.

\- Ouais… Murmura-t-il.

\- Ça ira. Sourit Stasya.

\- Tu devrais aller avec ton otets…

\- Nan, Hal gère. Ils se font des câlins, alors je m'occupe de toi.

Billy la serra dans ses bras avec un léger sourire.

\- Merci…


	14. Chapitre 14

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Till the end of the ship_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Plein de couple ! Entre autre nos stars BrockBuck et Stony. Mais aussi : FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et SinSam ! (Puis le TaserGod même s'il n'est pas très présent. Eeet je crois que c'est tout.)

Disclaimers : Depuis le DÉBUT j'ai oublié les Messieurs qui ont créés Crossbones dans ma liste. Grand merci à Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer. Sans oublier tous les gens de la liste qui suit qui, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, n'est vraiment pas exclusive (et beaucoup trop longue comme cette note) : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. Tous les personnages sont donc à eux ou l'un d'entre eux… À l'exception des enfants de Brock et Bucky et puis de Tony et Steve et pour finir celui de Natasha et de Darcy (Oui, j'avais la flemme de les mentionnés)

Note : Cette fic, issue d'un délire avec ma Sailor Sweety qui m'aide dans les idées, est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock'n'Buck » qui est elle-même la suite de « Allô, Funny problemo » et de « BrockBuck mon Stony » premier du nom ! Je vous conseille d'aller les lires si vous avez du temps devant vous afin de tout mieux comprendre !

_Chapitre 14 : _

**_Queens, New York _**– Une semaine et demie plus tard

Bucky poussa la porte du bureau de son homme, une foule de documents dans les bras. Il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge avec nervosité en s'approchant de Brock pour poser tous les papiers.

Son mari leva les yeux vers lui. Il souleva son masque légèrement, retira celui de son compagnon et l'attira pour l'embrasser tendrement avant d'allumer une cigarette et de jeter des papiers sur le sol. C'était sa façon de faire. Et le plus triste là-dedans c'était que Sin et Bucky ne repassaient pas toujours derrière lui. Il arrivait alors un moment où il était impossible de marcher sans piétiner les documents. À partir de ce moment-là, oui, il pouvait compter sur ses deux bras supplémentaires, pour ne pas dire bras-droit et bras-gauche. L'un le frappait jusqu'à ce qu'il range, l'autre lui parlait fermement comme s'il était leur enfant. Et il ignorait lequel il détestait le plus ? Il ne supportait pas que son homme le prenne pour un gosse mais d'un autre côté, il pouvait exiger une récompense tout à fait adulte et sa fillette… elle frappait fort !

\- Tu sais que tu…

\- Chut ! Coupa Brock. J'essaie de m'en sortir avec ça. Je ferais une mission demain j'ai besoin de me dégourdir et je veux du sang.

Il s'étira et sourit à son homme.

\- Je veux boirrrre ton saaaang. S'amusa-t-il vers Bucky. Il était Russe non ? La Transylvanie…

\- C'est dans l'actuelle Roumanie.

\- Mais il y a eu des Russes, hein ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver secoua la tête légèrement.

\- Merde. J'ai l'air naze là, non ?

\- Non.

Il lui sourit alors que son homme regardait à nouveau les dossiers.

\- J'ai des trucs qui devaient être faits par Sin. Elle me fait chier, elle est où ?

Bucky jeta un œil à sa montre puis regarda son téléphone. Elle ne l'avait pas plus prévenu qu'elle n'avait prévenu Brock. Mais celui de ce dernier sonna justement à ce moment.

« 15 : 37, 49 cm, 2.652 kg.

Ramène ton cul à l'hôpital St. Elizabeths, Washington. »

\- Elle a accouché. Annonça Rumlow avec presqu'autant d'émotion que si ça avait été Bucky lui-même qui avait mis au monde une nouvelle petite vie.

\- Oooh ! Félicitations !

\- Je vais y aller. Je ne lui ai pas pris de cadeau… Hum, j'en prendrais un en chemin. Je prends un hélico et… je t'en laisse un ! Tu nous rejoindras avec les enfants, d'acc' ?

\- Oui ! J'ai aussi hâte que toi.

\- Alors on se reverra bientôt.

L'ex-Commandant lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Bucky le regarda s'éloigner.

\- Mais je ne rangerai pas ton bordel ! Prévint-il.

La porte se ferma sur lui sans qu'il ne lui réponde quoi que ce soit. Il savait que son chéri ne le ferait pas, de toute façon. Le croire aurait été une vraie perte de temps. Même si ce n'était que temps en pensée.

**_Washington, District Columbia_**

Les coups à la porte firent relever les yeux de Sam avant Sin. Pas tant parce qu'elle était fatiguée que parce qu'elle parcourait différent point de références sur sa tablette. Plus que tout, elle voulait retrouver son père. Et pas par affection. Surtout pas pour lui montrer un enfant qui avait la peau couleur moka.

C'était Sam qui portait ledit enfant, enroulée dans une couverture rose où elle dormait en faisant un geste de succion avec ses lèvres. Elle était toute recroquevillée, cherchant de la chaleur.

\- Oui ? Dit Sin.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Brock qui tenait une énorme peluche pieuvre dans les bras. Falcon leva un sourcil hésitant. Est-ce qu'il devait comprendre que c'était une incitation à faire le mal. Mais bon, sa compagne souriait alors il pouvait prendre ça bien.

\- Il y avait un aigle mais j'ai supposé que tu le prendrais mal. Dit l'ex-Commandant en posant la peluche près de l'Avengers.

Il s'approcha de sa fillette qu'il prit dans ses bras.

\- Félicitations. Lui sourit-il.

\- Merci.

\- Ça n'a pas été trop dur ?

\- J'ai connu pire, je crois. Dit-elle.

\- Et tu en penses quoi, maintenant ? Questionna-t-il en souriant.

Il savait qu'elle voyait cet enfant comme un poids et qu'elle ne voulait pas l'avoir. Il savait qu'elle resterait une femme indépendante malgré l'enfant et qu'elle ne ferait pas une mauvaise mère. Mais il savait qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'occuper d'un enfant même si Susan avait fait du beau travail.

\- Qu'elle m'a détruit le vagin, que Sam a intérêt à continuer de m'aimer, que j'ai mal partout et que je suis crevée. Je veux me laver. Dit-elle en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux collés par la sueur.

\- Mais oui je t'aime. Et j'aime ta folie.

Brock sourit à sa fillette et la resserra avant de venir auprès de Falcon. Celui-ci se leva alors pour lui tendre la petite. Il savait qu'il ne la ferait pas tomber. Il l'avait vu s'occuper d'enfant suffisamment pour ça.

\- On l'a appelée Scarlett Seenerz Wilson. Dit Sam. Sin voulait absolument avoir deux S dans le nom. Je ne sais pas si c'est par blague ou…

Brock sourit un peu plus et regarda la petite qui était, de loin, la plus adorable des métisses qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

\- Tu as fait du beau boulot aussi, Falcon.

\- Merci. Venant de toi, ça me touche.

La petite se réveilla subitement en pleurant. L'ex-Commandant n'eut pas le temps de se tourner que Sin tendit les bras. L'homme lui rendit alors son bébé qu'elle prit en la dévisageant.

Néanmoins, elle abaissa le haut de son affreuse robe d'hôpital et porta la petite à sa poitrine.

\- Euh Sin, tu as du public…

\- Oh ça va, Falcon. J'aime mon artiste et puis j'ai vu fillette nue avant que tu ne la vois nue. Lui répondit Rumlow.

\- Mais quand même.

Brock leva les mains et se tourna.

\- Tu prendras une semaine de congé, fillette. Ou deux. Ça te fera du bien.

\- Mais je veux une mission sur le terrain quand je reviens.

\- Tu en auras une. Jura son patron. Tu sors aujourd'hui ?

\- Yup.

\- L'artiste arrive avec les marmots. J'offre le restaurant pour tout le monde.

\- Nan. Dit Sin en secouant la tête.

\- On est pas si pauvre que ça. C'est sûr que KAW paie moins que le S.H.I.E.L.D. mais quand même !

\- Nan. Je veux juste rentrer. Dit-elle en riant. Tu nous offriras… Tu veux manger quoi ?

Elle regarda vers Sam qui hésita avant de sourire.

\- Quelque chose de bien gras comme du fastfood. Tout ce qu'on t'a interdit et plus encore.

\- Alcool ce soiiiiiir ! Lança Sin.

\- Tu allaites. Fit Brock dans une toux.

\- Pas d'alcool ce soiiiir !

Elle leva un bras, l'autre soutenant encore sa fille, puis regarda son papy en souriant.

\- J'aimerais tellement que le sang de Stasya te rende super soldat, que tu tombes en cloques e que tu doives arrêter la clope. Ce serait marrant et sadique.

\- Ah ma fillette chérie.

Sin ricana. Lorsque sa fille eut fini de boire, elle se rhabilla et lui fit faire un rot comme on le lui avait appris. Elle se surprit alors à lui caresser son petit crâne. Sam sourit et la rejoignit pour lui poser un baiser sur la joue alors que Brock se tournait vers eux.

**_Brooklyn, New York _**– Quelques heures plus tard

La télévision fonctionnait alors que Brock tapotait d'une main le ventre de son mari du bout des doigts. De son autre main, il trancha régulièrement dans une grosse part de tartes aux fruits. De sa fourchette il prenait tantôt une pat pur lui, tantôt en présentait à son époux, non sans le prévenir pour éviter qu'il ne doive trop souvent lui lécher les lèves ou le coin des lèvres. Pas que ça n'arrivait pas souvent.

Surtout parce qu'il lisait en même temps.

\- Faudra les inviter à la maison ! Dit Brock.

\- Hm…

\- Et j'espère que personne n'apprendras pour Scarlett dans KAW.

Bucky leva les yeux vers son amant.

\- Parce qu'elle est métisse ou pour que personne n'ait de moyen de pression sur Sin ?

\- Tout KAW a bien vu qu'elle était enceinte. Ça semblait plutôt évident. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris qu'elle soit si petite ! Tu te rends compte, Sin était aussi énorme que quand tu portais les jumeaux.

Il lui tendit une part de tarte que son chéri accepta.

\- Donc c'est parce qu'elle a un enfant métisse.

Brock haussa les épaules et écarta des morceaux de pommes de la part de pâtisserie qu'il allait se couper.

\- Vu les idéaux de KAW.

\- Ce sont les tiens à la base. Non ?

Bucky mit le marque-page dans son livre et s'appuya un peu plus contre son homme, lui prenant la main qui tapotait son ventre. Brock lui sourit, lâchant des yeux la télévision pour quelques secondes.

\- Pas faux.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se tourna légèrement vers lui, posant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que tu n'aies jamais rien dit sur le fait que je sois juif.

Brock s'étouffa immédiatement avec sa salive.

\- Tu es juif ?!

\- Euh… surprise ? Dit Bucky.

\- Tu es…

\- Pas pratiquant mais ma mère l'était alors…

\- Juif ?

\- Tu veux que je me bouge pour que tu t'enfuis en courant ? Demanda le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Je vais juste… fumer.

Brock montra la porte.

Son amant se redressa, lui rendit la main et lui prit l'assiette. Il le regarda se lever et se tourna dans le fauteuil pour l'observer alors qu'il allait jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il s'alluma une cigarette et tira une longue bouffée qu'il fit rouler sur sa langue.

\- Juif… Mais tu manges du porc. Et t'es entier ! Je t'ai assez souvent regardé pour savoir que… Oh mon Dieu, tu t'es recousu pour me duper !

Bucky attrapa un cousin qu'il lui jeta dessus. L'ex-Commando lui montra les dents.

\- Mais juif ? Genre…. Les radins au…

\- Au nez crochu ? Oui, Brock. Dit-il en attrapant un autre coussin.

Le dirigeant de KAW le fixa, en attende de réponse. Même s'il devait reconnaître que le physique de rêve de son homme était loin de tous les clichés et stéréotype dont on l'avait bercés toute sa vie, ou presque.

\- Ma mère était progressiste et elle a sauté sur l'occasion de refuser la _Brit Milah_. Expliqua enfin Bucky. Je ne suis pas pratiquant parce que ma mère avait sa façon de voir les choses et que je n'étais pas intéressé par la religion. Puis il y a eu HYDRA et toi.

\- Donc tu… me l'as caché ?

Bucky secoua la tête.

\- Je pensais que tu le savais, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mon ascendance juive.

\- Waouw.

Brock tira une autre bouffée.

\- Waouw… Répéta-t-il en relâchant des volutes de fumées.

Le mercenaire se pinça les lèvres puis coupa un morceau de tarte qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Il mordit dans la fourchette, essayant de cacher sa nervosité.

\- Ça va se passer comment ?

Son homme leva les yeux vers lui. Il s'approcha de lui et lui prit l'assiette des mains pour la poser sur la table basse.

\- Voilà ce qui va se passer… Tu vas te lever…

Bucky se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je prends mes affaires, je me barre et tu ne me laisses plus jamais voir les enfants ?

\- Non.

\- Je ne prends même pas mes affaires ?

\- Nan. Tu te lèves et tu viens dans mes bras.

Il les lui tendit, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver pencha la tête sur le côté, surpris.

\- Je suis gay de toi. Je pense que sur une échelle de pro-nazi à Hitler, mon homosexualité est pire que le fait que tu sois juif non-pratiquant. Enfin, c'est ce que je décide. En plus, mon neveu est handicapé mental alors…

Il haussa les épaules avec une légère grimace. Bucky se leva et le prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser.

\- Tu m'as fait peur.

\- Désolé. Je t'aime. Comment as-tu pu seulement en douter ?

\- Je t'aime tellement que j'aurais toujours peur de te perdre. Souffla le mercenaire.

\- Et je t'aime tellement que je ne laisserais jamais l'opportunité à quiconque de t'avoir.

Brock le souleva brutalement, faisant lâcher un tout petit cri de surprise à Bucky.

\- Tu es à moi ! Il faudra me passer sur le corps pour t'avoir !

Le Soldat de l'Hiver ne put s'empêcher de sourire et l'embrassa.

\- Avant que tu essaies de m'emmener dans notre chambre…

\- Tu me connais bien.

\- Très bien.

Bucky l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, laissant sa langue traîner une seconde.

\- Tu veux finir ta cigarette ?

\- Tu es l'homme parfait. Et tu vaux mieux qu'une cigarette.

Disant cela, Rumlow éteignit ladite cigarette dans un cendrier et emmena son homme vers les escaliers. Bucky déploya Influence pour refermer la porte qui se claqua un peu fortement. Il espérait ne pas avoir réveillé les plus jeunes ou alertés les aînés.

Toutefois, les lèvres de son homme lui firent oublier ces interrogations alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre.

\- Tu veux approuver le fait que j'ai pas l'air juif ? Souffla Bucky.

\- Bien sûr. Et je veux même que ta juivitude me montre ce qu'elle sait faire.

Son compagnon retint un rire et descendit de ses bras pour le coller contre le mur où il l'embrassa avec passion.


	15. Chapter 15

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Till the end of the ship_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Plein de couple ! Entre autre nos stars BrockBuck et Stony. Mais aussi : FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et SinSam ! (Puis le TaserGod même s'il n'est pas très présent. Eeet je crois que c'est tout.)

Disclaimers : Depuis le DÉBUT j'ai oublié les Messieurs qui ont créés Crossbones dans ma liste. Grand merci à Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer. Sans oublier tous les gens de la liste qui suit qui, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, n'est vraiment pas exclusive (et beaucoup trop longue comme cette note) : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. Tous les personnages sont donc à eux ou l'un d'entre eux… À l'exception des enfants de Brock et Bucky et puis de Tony et Steve et pour finir celui de Natasha, Sin et de Darcy (Oui, j'avais la flemme de les mentionnés)

Note : Cette fic, issue d'un délire avec ma Sailor Sweety qui m'aide dans les idées, est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock'n'Buck » qui est elle-même la suite de « Allô, Funny problemo » et de « BrockBuck mon Stony » premier du nom ! Je vous conseille d'aller les lires si vous avez du temps devant vous afin de tout mieux comprendre !

* * *

_Chapitre 15 : _

Le lendemain

\- Fais tes bagages, Natalia. Lança Tony.

La jeune fille apparut depuis l'étage.

\- D'acc', daddy mais je pourrais sortir ? Cassie va venir et elle a dit qu'on ferait un balade avec Hal.

\- Où est-ce que vous allez ?

\- À Manhattan. On va aller voir Teddy à propos de toute cette histoire…

Le milliardaire soupira.

\- Je veux bien que tu m'en parles de cette histoire. C'est quoi qu'il s'est passé à la banque, au juste ?

L'adolescente rougit. Là, il n'y avait plus vraiment moyen de le cacher. Elle avait tenté d'éviter le sujet pendant ces presque deux dernières semaines et si elle avait pu espérer beaucoup des interventions de KAW ou de Diamondback, ou encore des recherches de son père après Red Skull, elle savait que ce n'était maintenant plus possible.

Elle allait finir exactement comme Hal. Et elle ne pourrait pas s'expliquer…

\- Vous êtes toujours très occupés. Dit-elle.

\- On est occupé mais on est toujours là pour vous. Répondit d'emblée Tony.

Là, il aurait bien voulu avoir Steve sous la main pour qu'il l'approuve mais il s'occupait d'Harley…

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne faisais pas allusion au fait que vous soyez de mauvais parents. Et je ne dis pas que vous êtes de mauvais Avengers. Au contraire, vous êtes les meilleurs !

\- Mais ? Incita le génie informatique sur qui la flatterie n'avait pas d'effet cette fois-ci.

\- Nous voulions aider. Nous avons d'autres moyens que vous. J'ai le sérum en moi et je sais utiliser la technologie Stark. Hal a extremis en lui. Eli est un super-soldat. Cassie s'agrandit et se rétrécit. Tommy est si rapide ! Billy est un magicien exceptionnel. Teddy change d'apparence à sa convenance et Kate est une très bonne combattante.

\- Natalia, viens-en aux faits.

\- On voulait vous aider. On est les Young Avengers !

\- Je n'y crois pas… Qui t'a mis des idées aussi stupides en tête que je le tue ?

\- Vous…

Natalia descendit les escaliers et trottina vers son daddy.

\- Maggie a voulu devenir une mécanicienne de génie à cause de toi et tu dis toujours qu'elle a le bon sens de papa.

\- Une chose que tu n'as pas visiblement !

\- Vous m'avez appris à faire le bien et à défendre les plus faibles !

Elle serra les lèvres.

\- C'est si mal de vouloir être comme vous ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Quand ça implique de mettre ta vie en danger, oui ! Répliqua Tony.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Cassie peut faire ce qu'elle veut ! Et parraine et tonton Brocky ont dit à Hal que c'était bien.

\- Ça j'en doute.

\- Si !

Elle baissa les yeux.

\- Mais il est privé de sortie…

\- Je me disais bien. Et je devrais faire la même chose pour toi ! Tu joues avec des choses dont tu n'as pas conscience, Natalia. Tu étais là à Noël. Red Skull sort de l'ombre et personne ne l'arrêtera ! Il n'aura aucune pitié parce que vous êtes des enfants !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour lui ? Chuchota-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui arrivera si KAW et HYDRA se lient ?

Tony avait déjà pensé à cette question et à chaque fois qu'il y réfléchissait, il savait que ça ne devait pas arriver. Il redoutait ce que HYDRA pourrait faire parce que ce que KAW faisait seul était déjà énorme. Lorsque ni lui, ni Steve n'entrait en ligne de compte, les destructions de l'association étaient énormes. Et s'ils avaient déjà mis en prison Sin deux fois, Bucky trois et Brock sept fois, ça s'était toujours résolu de la même façon : on venait les chercher en faisant plus de mort qu'autres choses.

Et pourtant, d'un côté comme de l'autre, il y avait une certaine retenue. Ils le savaient tous.

Peut-être que les « Young Avengers » avaient sentis ça.

Mais Tony redoutait. Brock et Bucky auraient encore plus de retenues pour des enfants, leurs enfants, mais si c'était d'autres membres de KAW et qu'ils ne pouvaient faire le poids, ce serait pire encore.

\- Tu n'y vas pas, Natalia. On rentre à Malibu et tu verras Hal quand on reviendra vendredi.

\- Mais daddy !

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais daddy » qui tienne ! Protesta vivement Tony. Va faire tes affaires !

La jeune fille serra les dents et partit en courant dans sa chambre. Le milliardaire fut soulagé de ne pas avoir entendu de « je te déteste ».

**_Quelque part aux États-Unis_**

\- Red Skull !

La femme arriva en courant dans l'entrepôt, se souciant peu d'avoir interrompu la discussion entre son patron et Diamondback. Et ce même si cette dernière la tua littéralement du regard.

\- Ça y est. Dit-elle.

Elle se pencha par-dessus l'épaule du dirigeant et lui montra la machine qu'elle avait inventée.

\- J'ai trouvé le siège de KAW. Avec tout le temps que votre fille passe là-bas si ce n'est pas ça, j'ignore ce que c'est.

\- Une maison close, peut-être. Ricana Diamondback.

\- Ne sois pas idiote. Répliqua brusquement Schmidt. Qui voudrait d'une catin qui s'acoquine avec des noirs ?

Il n'y avait que mépris dans sa voix.

Il se leva et se tourna vers la femme qui l'observait de ses grands yeux pleins d'amour.

\- À présent, préparons-nous à rendre une petite visite à KAW. Sourit-il.

Il passa à côté de la femme qui eut un soubresaut déçu mais s'empressa de le suivre. Elle voulait lui montrer son utilité !

**_Manhattan, New York_**

L'opération de groupe qui devait avoir la plupart des Young Avengers avait bien triste mine. Tommy ne voulait pas se déplacer, Natalia et Hal étaient punis, Eli et Kate n'étaient pas au courant et valait mieux éviter de leur dire pour l'instant… Résultat des courses, Cassie se gara non-loin de la maison de Teddy avec seulement Billy avec lui. Elle était passée le chercher et maintenant, il tremblait de peur.

Celui qu'il aimait pouvait encore le repousser.

\- Tu sonnes ou je sonne ? Demanda la jeune femme en ouvrant la portière.

Billy fit de même avec la sienne et la referma d'une main tremblante.

\- Je le fais.

Il inspira de l'air qui sembla lui brûler toute la gorge et se rendit vers l'appartement où vivait son ami. Il avait toutes les raisons au monde de le détester… Mais il voulait au moins pouvoir lui expliquer.

Néanmoins, arrivé devant la rangée d'interphone, il hésita. Et si Teddy décidait de ne pas ouvrir ?

\- Allez ! Fit Cassie en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Et si…

Elle éclata de rire avant qu'il n'ait seulement pu finir sa phrase.

\- Tu pourrais devenir le plus grand cambrioleur que tu veux. Dit-elle en lui tirant les joues.

\- Avec les mauvais parents ?

\- Avec la mauvaise mentalité. Rectifia Cassie.

Elle le poussa doucement vers les interphones et Billy avala de l'air comme il pouvait avant de presser son doigt sur le bouton. Il se passa moins d'une minute avant que la voix de la mère de Teddy ne leur parvienne.

\- Bonjour, c'est Billy. Est-ce que je peux rentrer pour voir Teddy ?

\- Oh oui, il sera ravi de te voir !

Billy n'en était pas si sûr mais il fut content de pouvoir pousser la porte automatique. Ils grimpèrent rapidement les escaliers pour arriver devant le bon appartement. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard, bien qu'une femme de vingt ans passé amie avec un garçon de treize ans restait surprenant, puis Billy sonna encore.

Ils purent entendre la mère appelé l'autre adolescent. Un certain temps, horriblement long au goût du jeune Maximoff, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Teddy s'appuya contre l'encadrement, les empêchant de rentrer pour se mettre à l'aise.

\- Bonjour. Souffla Billy.

\- Bonjour.

\- Ça va depuis Noël ? Bon… Bonne année, d'ailleurs.

\- Bonne année, ouais. Dit-il.

Il répondit aussi au geste de Cassie qui restait de côté.

\- Je suis venu pour t'expliquer.

Teddy ne répondit pas mais il ne le repoussait pas, il ne l'empêchait pas de parler. Il ne le chassait pas.

\- C'est mon parrain. Je le vois régulièrement depuis que je suis enfant. J'ai été des semaines chez eux, je les connaissais avant que…

Il préférait ne pas le dire à voix haute pour le cas où quelqu'un risquait de les entendre.

Teddy soupira. Mais il eut un léger mouvement de tête approbateur. Il lui indiquait de continuer, non ?

\- C'est ma famille, je n'allais pas la vendre.

\- Mais on aurait pu comprendre.

\- Vraiment ? Stasya a dit qu'elle trouvait son père fantastique en utilisant son nom de code.

\- Brock Rumlow est… Oh mon Dieu. Fit Teddy.

Il se frotta la tempe.

\- Hal voulait se battre contre KAW avec nous. Mais on ne pouvait pas vous le dire. Suffit de voir vos réactions.

\- Ouais… Mais ils font le mal. Alors…

\- Le mal qu'ils font n'est pas toujours…

\- Cite-moi une seule chose bien que leur mal ait provoqué ? Dit Teddy, les bras corisés.

\- Moi ?

Son ami écarquilla les yeux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu sais que mon père est un robot. Je suis apparu dans le ventre de ma mère comme ça, un jour. Il n'y a jamais eu de fécondations in vitro.

\- Toute la famille le sait et Billy l'a déjà sous-entendu. Rappela Cassie. Ce qui fait que Stark n'est pas vraiment son grand-père mais si on peut avoir la fortune Stark, eyh ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Teddy la regarda et opina puis fixa son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?

\- Les pouvoirs de ma mère sont grands mais elle ne peut pas faire apparaître les choses venant de nulle part. Tu as vu à quoi ressemble Harley parce qu'elle a voulu faire renaître un bébé non-viable avec une âme trop vieille…

\- C'est l'explication ? Je pensais juste a de l'autisme. Dit bêtement Teddy.

Billy rit légèrement.

\- C'est ce que tout le monde croit. Ce n'est pas loin.

\- Comment ta mère a obtenu les âmes pour vous créer, Tommy et toi.

\- Avec des morts. Quand elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle était enceinte, qu'il lui fallait une âme, elle ne savait pas quoi faire… Et parrain et tonton Brock ont tués quelques personnes pour que les âmes fraiches soient utilisées…

Billy baissa les yeux. On leur avait expliqué quand il avait dix ans, quand ils avaient réalisés qu'ils ne pouvaient être les enfants d'un robot. Néanmoins, ils n'avaient vraiment compris ce que leurs oncles et parrains avaient fait l'année passée.

\- Les mauvais actes… peuvent faire des choses bien. Reconnut Teddy.

Il soupira mais pris Wiccan dans ses bras.

\- Mais il faudra le dire aux autres…

Billy acquiesça mais, pour l'instant, il voulait juste profiter des bras de son ami. Il attendrait un peu avant de lui dire « je t'aime ».

Il pouvait attendre s'il ne le perdait pas. Son ami de toujours et tellement plus…


	16. Chapitre 16

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Till the end of the ship_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Plein de couple ! Entre autre nos stars BrockBuck et Stony. Mais aussi : FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et SinSam ! (Puis le TaserGod même s'il n'est pas très présent. Eeet je crois que c'est tout.)

Disclaimers : Depuis le DÉBUT j'ai oublié les Messieurs qui ont créés Crossbones dans ma liste. Grand merci à Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer. Sans oublier tous les gens de la liste qui suit qui, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, n'est vraiment pas exclusive (et beaucoup trop longue comme cette note) : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. Tous les personnages sont donc à eux ou l'un d'entre eux… À l'exception des enfants de Brock et Bucky et puis de Tony et Steve et pour finir celui de Natasha, Sin et de Darcy (Oui, j'avais la flemme de les mentionnés)

Note : Cette fic, issue d'un délire avec ma Sailor Sweety qui m'aide dans les idées, est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock'n'Buck » qui est elle-même la suite de « Allô, Funny problemo » et de « BrockBuck mon Stony » premier du nom ! Je vous conseille d'aller les lires si vous avez du temps devant vous afin de tout mieux comprendre !

* * *

_Chapitre 16 : _

**_Malibu, Californie_** – Deux jours plus tard

Un coup d'œil à sa montre appris à Tony qu'il était en retard de deux minutes. Et pour la première fois, ça lui était vraiment horrible. Il regarda autour de lui sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il se pencha alors sur un bureau et attrapa le micro d'une jolie brune qui lui sourit, les joues rouges. Il répondit à son sourire et agita sa main gauche, faisant miroiter son alliance.

Ah, s'il n'aimait Steve Stark aussi fort, il aurait pu ramener cette demoiselle chez lui. Mais ça faisait vingt-et-un an qu'il s'était rangé et ça n'avait jamais été aussi merveilleux. Ça devait être pour ça que son père avait épousé sa mère. Pour ça qu'elle l'avait supporté aussi longtemps.

\- Margaret Jenna Stark est demandée à l'étage des recherches informatiques. Elle est en retard. _Je_ suis en retard.

Il se redressa et sourit à la femme avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas, attendant que sa fille arrive.

Laquelle arriva en courant les bras chargés. Elle avait les joues un peu rouges et si elle était empressée, elle posa un baiser sur la joue de son daddy.

\- Pardon. Mais ne m'appelle pas Margaret en public, s'il te plaîîîît. Et encore moins Margaret Jenna !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu portes le nom de Peggy Carter et de James Buchanan 'BuckyBuck' Rumlow, les deux personnes que ton père aiment le plus au monde.

\- Après toi. Dit Maggie en le suivant.

\- Bien sûr. Et vous ! En plus, le James fait aussi référence à Rhodey. Ça ne claque pas comme nom ?

\- Natalia Joy ?

\- Ta tante Natasha et référence à Happy. Nous les adorons aussi.

\- Oooh ! Commenta sa fille en souriant.

Pour Harley, elle savait qu'il portait le nom d'un garçon que Tony appréciait beaucoup et qu'il voyait de temps en temps. Maintenant, il était mécanicien et il travaillait dans un garage. Il recevait de temps en temps une lettre avec un beau chèque et il avait des cadeaux pour les grandes fêtes. Et le deuxième nom était celui de Maria, détourné.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et descendirent alors que Tony regardait l'heure.

\- Combien ?

\- Cinq minutes de retard. Je demanderais à Happy de me déposer en passant.

\- De te déposer ?

\- Ouaip. Je ne peux pas rentrer. Tu t'occuperas de ton petit frère.

\- T'inquiète, daddy !

Elle sourit légèrement, à peine. Elle avait très peur qu'Harley fasse une crise et qu'elle ne puisse le gérer.

\- Mais tu es dans un état.

Elle posa ses affaires sur le sol et ajusta la chemise de son père, le reboutonnant. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis retira sa cravate, bleu nuit avec des paillettes légères, pour la mettre à son daddy. Elle sourit en ajustant sa veste.

\- C'est mieux !

\- Merci ma chérie.

\- J'ai un peu de maquillage si tu veux.

\- Pas besoin. Rit Tony.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Maggie s'accroupit pour récupérer ses dossiers. L'homme l'aida à se relever et ils purent sortirent, laissant d'autres personnes rentrer à leur place. Ils partirent vers l'entrée et un secrétaire s'empressa de se lever pour leur ouvrir souriant non pas à son employeur qui avait pourtant une énorme photographie de lui dans l'entrée mais à la jeune femme.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Tony.

\- Geoffrey House, Monsieur.

L'homme sourit et emmena sa fille à l'extérieur avant de l'emmener vers la voiture de Happy.

\- Je vais virer Geoffrey House. Fit-il en grimpant dans la voiture.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Maggie.

\- À ton avis ?

\- Il t'a dragué ? Questionna Happy.

Il s'assura que la jeune femme s'était ceinturée après lui avoir posé un baiser sur la joue avant de démarrer.

\- Non ?

\- Il t'a regardé ? Ton père sait comment un garçon est intéressé par une fille.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, il est gay. Se moqua gentiment Maggie.

\- Oui. Rit Happy. Ton daddy.

\- Il m'a juste regardée. Soupira la blonde.

\- Et tu es mon bébé à moi !

\- Tu sais que j'ai eu mon premier baiser ?

\- Ton père va te tuer pour la crise cardiaque que tu es en train de me faire faire.

Maggie se pencha pour lui poser un baiser sur la joue.

\- Mais c'est toi que j'aime le plus. Ou papa selon à qui je m'adresse. Tonton Happy, tu nous dépose à _The Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf_. Aussi tôt que possible. Daddy est en retard.

\- En fait, j'aimerais que tu me déposes à deux cent mètres de là. Répondit Tony.

\- C'est toi le patron, patron. Lui dit-il.

µµµ

Tony marchait dans la rue, descendant jusqu'au _The Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf_. Il portait dans ses bras un immense bouquet de roses, d'orchidée, de lys et d'autres fleurs roses. Il sourit lorsqu'il arriva à proximité du café en regardant le blondinet en costume qui attendait. Blondinet qui sourit en le voyant venir.

\- Je suis en retard. S'excusa Tony.

Le Capitaine s'approcha et lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres, rapidement.

\- Dix minutes de retard : tu es en avances.

Le milliardaire rit.

\- Je t'ai apporté des fleurs.

Steve sourit en prenant le bouquet.

\- Elles sont magnifiques, Tony. Je n'ai rien pour toi.

\- Ta présence. Dit-il en lui prenant la main pour l'embrasser.

\- Vingt-et-un an qu'on est ensemble et tu me dragues comme au premier jour ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Le super soldat sourit de plus belle.

\- C'est vrai que c'est agréable.

\- J'aurais aimé t'emmener en rendez-vous à la tombée de la nuit et te sortir le grand-jeu. Dit le génie mécanique.

\- Dans une dizaine ou une quinzaine d'année peut-être ? Proposa Steve. Je t'emmènerais danser un jour.

\- Ailleurs qu'à un gala ?

\- Bien sûr.

Tony lui prit la main et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Ils s'approchèrent d'un placeur et Stark s'avança d'un pas.

\- Bonjour, Messieurs Stark, nous avons réservés votre meilleure table.

\- Bien sûr. Tout est prêt, Monsieur.

Il les guida alors à une table qui avait une jolie vue sur la mer au loin. Le placeur les laissa s'installer et ne revint qu'après une minute pour allumer les chandeliers qui étaient fort inutiles et donner les cartes. D'un mouvement de Tony il confia celle sans prix à ce dernier.

\- Idiot. Sourit Steve.

\- Langage ! S'indigna Tony.

Il regarda les chandeliers.

\- Ce serait plus romantique de nuit, vraiment. Releva-t-il.

\- C'est très romantique comme ça. Certifia son homme. Tu es là, c'est ce qui compte.

S'ils ne redoutaient pas les crises d'Harley car ils ne mangeaient pas avec, oui, ils se seraient permis une somptueuse soirée. Ils avaient déjà essayés l'inverse, le faire après le repas, mais si ils ne mangeaient pas avec leur fils, il faisait également une crise et lorsqu'ils arrivaient, ils n'avaient plus faim.

Mais ils trouveraient une technique un autre jour pour pouvoir se permettre plus de moments tendres ainsi.

Steve étendit la main pour prendre celle de Tony qui lui serra en resserrant les doigts entre les siens, caressant la paume de son pouce avec douceur et amour.

\- Tu étais au courant que Maggie avait déjà eu son premier baiser ?

\- Oui. Avec un garçon qui pensait devenir un Stark et dont Natalia lui a fait remonter les testicules entre les jambes.

\- Quand ça ? Pourquoi on ne me prévient jamais ?!

\- Il y a cinq ans ? On m'a convoqué à l'école. On t'avait convoqué aussi mais tu étais occupé.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus. Que Maggie ait eu son premier baiser à quatorze ans ou que Natalia n'avait que dix ans quand elle était aussi violente.

\- Ce n'est pas si horrible. Sourit Steve. Natalia protège sa sœur, c'est bien. C'était vraiment un idiot de vouloir l'argent des Stark. Et encore plus de le dire. C'était évident que Maggie n'accepterait pas bêtement de lui donner tout ton argent.

\- Je pense qu'elle ne devrait jamais avoir de petit ami ! Pas tant que je serai en vie. Mais je ne compte pas mourir !

Steve sourit et resserra sa main dans la sienne.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle.

\- Je compte sur toi pour faire de même.

\- Si je mourrais, tu me referais en robot.

\- Non. Rien ne pourrait t'égaler.

Il lui leva la main pour poser un baiser sur ses phalanges.

\- Je pense que je vais prendre un café glacé aux noisettes et pépite de chocolat. Dit Tony. Et toi ?

\- Un thé aux fruits. On se partage une part de tarte aux pommes ? Proposa-t-il.

\- D'accord. Mais je propose qu'on prenne des choux au chocolat avec ça.

\- Ça me va.

Steve lui sourit un peu plus, content de pouvoir juste profiter de ce moment avec lui.

**_Willowdale, Virginie_**

Bucky descendit de la moto Suzuki que Brock lui avait offerte pour leurs dix ans de mariage mais qu'il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion d'utiliser. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas pu en faire usage si Darcy ne l'avait pas invitée. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils s'étaient vu mais puisque les rapports amicaux de Bucky ne s'arrêtaient pas à la famille Stark et ses enfants ainsi que leurs deux rousses.

Mais c'était toujours les mêmes personnes.

Changer ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et surtout, Darcy lui avait demandé car Jane voulait vraisemblablement lui parler. Si ça ne le gênait pas, c'était surtout qu'elle pensait pouvoir lui venir en aide. Il ne manquait pas grand-chose de ses souvenirs, des détails, quelques histoires, des prénoms, des visages mais la scientifique prétendait qu'elle pouvait tout lui ramener.

Il voulait tout récupérer.

Chaque once de son passé.

Il voulait même être capable de se souvenir ce que ça faisait d'être dans le ventre de sa mère s'il fallait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait. Ne pas devoir s'en remettre à Steve, ni à Brock pour ce qui étaient de certains des moments qui leur appartenait et dont il n'était plus sûr de la véracité. Des fois, son homme lui en parlait et il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer rapidement sans oser lui dire qu'il ne se souvenait pas si bien de tout…

Il monta les marches et s'arrêta devant la porte à laquelle il frappa.

La porte ne tarda à s'ouvrir sur Locke qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Tonton Bucky !

\- Eyh, Locke.

Il s'accroupit pour la prendre dans ses bras en souriant.

\- Ça va ?

\- Vui ! Madame m'a ramené du parc ! Et c'était bien ! Dit-elle avec joie.

\- C'est toujours bien les parcs.

Il ferma derrière lui et rejoignit le salon qu'il connaissait un peu. La vieille voisine n'était pas là mais ce n'était pas le cas de Jane qui vient immédiatement faire la bise à Bucky qui était un peu surpris.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour ! Je suis ravie de te voir. De te revoir. Rit-elle.

Mais la dernière fois, ils ne s'étaient pas vus dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as pour la mémoire ?

\- Ce sont des études non-achevées. Elles pensent qu'on peut faire travailler la zone de la mémoire. Je te donnerais les papiers.

\- Les papiers ?

\- Ce sont des études, oui. Il n'y a que des papiers. Sourit Jane.

\- Oh…

Bucky était soudainement très déçu. Mais est-ce que les études de Jane pourraient lui permettre d'avoir enfin ce qu'il voulait ? Peut-être en s'adressant à Cho ?

\- Tu as l'air déçu… Tu espérais plus ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Il acquiesça mais se força à conserver son sourire.

\- Tu fais ce que tu peux. Je ne peux pas te le reprocher… Merci d'avoir pensé à moi. Ça me tient à cœur.

\- Je suis bien placée pour comprendre ce que tu ressens.

\- Tu as perdu la mémoire ?

\- Je peux ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant sa main métallique.

Il acquiesça et la lui tendit. Elle s'en saisit et observa ses doigts.

\- Je n'ai pas perdu la mémoire mais j'ai perdu une personne que j'aimais beaucoup.

Elle eut un sourire significatif et regarda vers Locke en songeant que ça aurait clairement pu être sa fille.

\- Mais je suis heureuse pour Darcy.

\- On m'a dit que tu étais partie.

\- Pardon ? Dit Jane en levant les yeux.

\- Tu as disparu.

\- Je voyageais pour ramener autant d'informations que je le pouvais et pour développer encore plus de potentiel pour toutes les technologies et toute la science que j'étends. En même temps, je faisais des recherches pour mes thèses.

\- Des recherches sur Asgard ! S'écria Locke.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux ? Demanda Bucky. Révélez tout ça au Monde ? Darcy avait l'air de penser que…

\- Je pense que tout ce qui est à Asgard peut profiter au Monde. Et c'est sur quoi je travaille. Mais toi, tu es le Mandarin. Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver trouva cette discussion tout à coup très déplaisante.

\- _Oui, c'est dangereux ! On va te montrer !_ Siffla Daimonic.

\- _Calmez-vous. Ce n'est qu'une simple conversation…_

_\- Mais elle nous traite comme si nous étions de dangereuses bagues. _Se défendit Zéro.

\- _On n'est pas si dangereuses que ça._ Poursuivit Zéro.

\- Le Mandarin est contrôlé. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que livré des informations aussi houleuses au Monde soit une bonne chose. Le Mandarin est une chose qui ne dépend que de moi. Tant que j'ai le contrôle dessus, le Mandarin ne sera pas relâché. Mais donner des informations à tout le monde…

Jane pressa sur sa paume en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu sens ?

\- Oui, j'ai une connexion psychique avec ce bras. Je peux le contrôler à distance et il analyse les choses pour me donner des impressions se sensation. Ce n'est pas aussi appréciable qu'avec une main de chair, cela dit.

La femme acquiesça et sentit que Bucky continuait de la regarder. Ses yeux la pénétraient et elle sourit, un peu plus gênée.

\- Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Darcy, de toute façon. Je lui en parlerais.

\- C'est mieux…

Bucky sourit et elle y répondit mais à peine. Elle avait l'air vexé. Le mercenaire comprenait : il s'agissait tout de même d'un étranger qui se mêlait de ses affaires. Néanmoins, il se jurait qu'il en parlerait au moins à Steve qu'on garde un œil sur ça.

Il était peut-être un peu paranoïaque…

**_Queens, New York_**

Deux hommes s'empressèrent d'ouvrir les potes à l'illustre individu qui traversa le hall. Son visage ne manqua pas d'interpeller les gens. Surtout les personnes portant des vêtements visiblement chers qui le regardaient avec un certain mépris. Mais il les ignora et se dirigea vers le comptoir du groom.

\- Je suis venu voir un dénommé Crossbones. Dites-lui que Red Skull veut le voir. Et si ça ne le convainc pas, ou ne vous convainc pas, rassurez-vous, j'ai des arguments. Je ne voudrais pas en venir là, _Herr_ groom.

\- Je ne peux p…

Le réceptionniste se figea lorsqu'il vit des revolvers être braqués sur lui. Les clients n'avaient encore rien remarqué mais ça ne tarderait plus.

Les doigts du jeune homme tremblèrent avant qu'il n'attrape une clé rouge pour la lui tendre.


	17. Ultime Atome

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Till the end of the ship_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Plein de couple ! Entre autre nos stars BrockBuck et Stony. Mais aussi : FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et SinSam ! (Puis le TaserGod même s'il n'est pas très présent. Eeet je crois que c'est tout.)

Disclaimers : Depuis le DÉBUT j'ai oublié les Messieurs qui ont créés Crossbones dans ma liste. Grand merci à Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer. Sans oublier tous les gens de la liste qui suit qui, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, n'est vraiment pas exclusive (et beaucoup trop longue comme cette note) : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. Tous les personnages sont donc à eux ou l'un d'entre eux… À l'exception des enfants de Brock et Bucky et puis de Tony et Steve et pour finir celui de Natasha, Sin et de Darcy (Oui, j'avais la flemme de les mentionnés)

Note : Cette fic, issue d'un délire avec ma Sailor Sweety qui m'aide dans les idées, est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock'n'Buck » qui est elle-même la suite de « Allô, Funny problemo » et de « BrockBuck mon Stony » premier du nom ! Je vous conseille d'aller les lires si vous avez du temps devant vous afin de tout mieux comprendre !

* * *

_Chapitre 17 : Ultime Atome_

Susan avait l'habitude de passer ses journées dans KAW parce qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire. D'un côté, elle avait été absente hier parce qu'elle avait été voir l'adorable petit Scarlett. Elle l'avait même couvert de cadeaux avec son frère qui l'avait accompagnée parce qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Maintenant, elle attendait seulement qu'on lui envoie du travail. Qu'on lui fasse passer le temps.

À son âge, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait encore espérer.

Mais elle fut interrompue dans la lecture d'un livre, installée sur une chaise dans le couloir, par les portes de l'ascenseur qu'on venait d'ouvrir. Ou plus précisément par les quatre hommes armés qui en sortirent. Et avec eux ?

Red Skull en personne.

Elle se leva, posant le livre.

\- Que faites-vous là ?

\- Je fais ici ce que je veux. Et visiblement, KAW m'approuve alors ils doivent être ravi de me voir. Dit l'homme en tournant la tête vers elle.

Il la regarda de haut et elle força un sourire pour cacher sa panique. Brock était là, certes, mais jusqu'où airait son allégeance ? Sin et Bucky étaient absents. Mais elle se demandait si ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Sin serait énervée et risquerait de mettre de l'huile sur le feu plus qu'autre chose alors que le Soldat de l'Hiver appartenait entièrement à Red Skull. Même s'il prétendrait le contraire.

\- Je suis venu voir Crossbones, est-il là ?

\- Oui. Je le préviens.

Elle envoya immédiatement un SMS pour qu'il sache à quoi se préparer. Un rapide envoie. Une affaire de secondes.

Il n'en fallut d'ailleurs pas beaucoup plus pour qu'ils n'entendent une porte s'ouvrir au loin, des bruits de pas et puis l'odeur du tabac froid que Brock transportait avec lui tout le temps.

\- Puissant Red Skull.

\- Crossbones. Tu n'es pas à une petite fête avec tes amis ?

\- Non, je fais ce que KAW fais de mieux : j'étends le mal, je détruis des races. Tout ce que vous m'avez appris, Red Skull. J'espère, honorer votre grandeur. Et je me permets de dire que je suis tout à fait ravi que vous n'ayez pas emmené votre détestable amie aux cheveux roses. C'est une salope.

\- Elle veut une vengeance.

\- Et vous êtes ici pour la lui offrir ?

\- Allons nous asseoir. Dit Red Skull.

Brock trouvait que, pour l'instant, il s'en sortait bien. Et, en fait, il devait avouer qu'avoir l'approbation de son modèle de toujours, telle une fangirl, serait le comble de la joie. Et ce en dépit de l'altercation à Noël.

Il l'emmena alors dans son bureau qui était en désordre et il déblaya de la place sur le divan. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit que Red Skull avait fait signe à ses hommes de rester dehors. Il ferma lui-même la porte pour s'installer dans le siège qu'on lui offrait.

Rumlow s'appuya contre le bureau et croisa les bras.

\- As-tu conservé allégeance pour moi, Crossbones ?

Il leva les yeux vers les tableaux et sourit.

\- On dirait bien que lui.

\- Je ne ferai rien contre vous. Je désapprouve un peu plus que vous apparaissiez dans une fête et que vous vouliez tout faire exploser. Mais hormis ça, j'approuve vos idéaux.

\- Partiellement.

La rectification fit froncer les sourcils au dirigeant de KAW. Heureusement, ça ne se voyait pas sous son masque.

Remaker s'était bien jetée dans ses bras avec le corps de son artiste mais ce n'était qu'après le départ de Red Skull. Il ne pouvait pas être au courant de ça ? Parce que si on pouvait remonter à lui par les enfants, rien n'empêchait qu'il ait voulu adopté quatre adorables enfants.

\- Winter Soldier, n'est-ce pas ?

Il savait vraiment alors…

Brock ne réagit pas. Il ne savait pas quelle réaction il devrait avoir, à vrai dire. Le mutisme comme maintenant ? Protester violemment ? Changer de sujet de conversation ?

\- Je savais que tu avais une fascination pour lui mais je pensais que c'était celle d'un homme pour une arme parfaite.

\- C'est une arme parfaite.

\- Que tu as gardé bien au chaud pour moi ?

\- Que j'ai gardé bien au chaud. Répondit Brock.

\- En l'aimant très passionnément…

La phrase n'était que mépris. Tout dans son ton en rajoutait une couche.

\- Je peux me taire sur ce sujet mais à deux conditions. Ou plutôt… une condition et la preuve de ton allégeance.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- KAW.

\- KAW ?

\- Tu possèdes beaucoup de mes hommes. Des hommes valeureux que je veux récupérer. Dit Red Skull. À vrai dire, si je le voulais, ils reviendraient vers moi. Je suis Red Skull et tu leur as distillés tout ce que tu pensais sur moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Brock acquiesça. Et il savait qu'il avait raison. KAW avait beau faire des prouesses, HYDRA était mythique. Et qui ne voudrait pas servir Red Skull ? Les seules personnes ont il pouvait avoir plus ou moins confiance, ça devait être la Skeleton Crew et ce n'était même pas le cas. Certains resteraient, les autres se rappelleraient ce qu'il avait fait à Danny.

\- Si je leur dis que tu es gay, plus personne ne te suivra.

Rumlow croisa un peu plus les bras.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison. Je suppose que tu l'aimes énormément pour mettre tout cela en péril. Je trouve ça à la fois répugnant et stupide.

\- Répugnant je comprends. Mais stupide ? Parce que je dirige KAW ? Notre Fürher n'était pas exactement à l'image de ce qu'il défendait.

L'homme éclata d'un rire glacé.

\- Adolph Hitler n'avait peut-être rien de la race aryenne, mais il n'était pas gay, il n'avait pas une idiote de bras-droit pour femme, une parjure à sa race qui vient d'enfanter d'une souillure métisse et il n'avait pas un filleul attardé.

Brock entrouvrit la bouche. Pas tant parce qu'il venait d'insulter Sin et Harley que parce qu'il savait.

\- Comment…

\- Gay d'un homme qui se prend pour un slave, de surcroit. Cette dernière chose vient de Zola qui avait de drôles de goût, je le reconnais.

Crossbones se pinça les lèvres en espérant vivement qu'il ne mentionne pas que son artiste était juif !

\- Tu es une honte à nos idéaux. Mais je te donne une chance, comme je te l'ai dit. KAW, d'abord.

\- Vous l'aurez. Répondit Brock. J'embrasse vos idéaux et si vous avez besoin de mes hommes, je ne comptais pas aller contre. Si je peux vous aider, je m'en ferai une joie.

\- Ensuite… voici une petite leçon : s'attacher à des choses est stupide. Aimez quelqu'un est inutile et c'est donner une arme à ton ennemi. Lorsque tu es tombé amoureux de Winter Soldier, tu aurais dû doublement laissé tomber cette petite histoire.

Brock ne lui dit pas qu'il avait essayé. Il ne voulait pas lui donner plus d'armes, pour reprendre son expression.

\- Je comprends que c'était très tentant. Peut-être contre ton gré lui-même. Vois-tu, Erskine avait pour but de créer l'homme de demain. Tu m'as bien entendu…

\- Je suis au courant pour le sérum de super soldat.

\- Y compris de quelle façon on peut l'utiliser pour faire des enfants. Dit brusquement Red Skull.

Rumlow sentit que son sang ne faisait qu'un tour dans son corps.

\- _Liar… Préviens immédiatement l'artiste._

_\- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?_

_\- Ne te fiche pas de ma gueule maintenant !_

\- Ce n'était pas destiné à faire des sodomites. La reproduction des super soldats pouvait se faire seulement avec une blessure.

Ça, il le savait. Natalia en était la preuve.

\- Erskine voulait permettre aux hommes de s'en sortir sans les femmes. Nous aurions eu un peuple d'hommes surpuissants, sans femmes pour nous freiner ou pour nous détourner des devoirs avec des pulsions sexuels.

\- Il n'a pas bien réussi alors. Dit Rumlow.

\- En effet.

\- Que voulez-vous me dire ?

\- En toute logique, maintenant que je suis ici, tu dois me rendre Winter Soldier. Tu as d'ailleurs accepté de me rendre KAW et ses membres.

Les yeux de Brock s'écarquillèrent.

\- Mais je peux accepter de te le laisser si tu me donnes un de tes enfants.

\- Pardon ? S'étrangla Rumlow.

\- Je vais simplifier : demain, lorsque je reviendrais, tu me diras si tu me rends ton sodomite de compagnon à qui je me ferai un grand plaisir d'effacer la mémoire pour le faire devenir _vraiment_ la plus grande arme maintenant qu'il a eu des ajustements, soit tu me donnes un de tes enfants dont j'ai entendu les bienfaits de leur sang. Sinon, je relèverais le pot-aux-roses, Diamondback prendra se revanche et tout s'effondrera pour toi avant que tu ne viennes toi-même à tout perdre.

Red Skull se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.

\- Avoir des rapports sexuels ne devraient être que des pulsions et avoir des enfants que le but de perpétuer son nom. Les sentiments seront ta plus grande faiblesse.

Sur ces mots crachés, l'homme sortit de la pièce et les portes claquèrent derrière lui.

**_Brooklyn, New York_**

L'école était finie depuis peu et Oswald attendait un de ses pères alors que Nadzieja avait été emmené à la danse avec les autres filles qui y allaient. Normalement, il aurait dû y aller avec mais il devait aller chez le dentiste et il attendait nerveusement sur le banc qu'on vienne le chercher. Il avait un peu mal aux dents depuis Noël et si Brock avait supposé qu'il avait juste mangé trop sucré, Bucky n'avait pas voulu prendre de risque pour son précieux bébé. Entre parce que lui n'avait pas de problème de dent grâce au sérum alors c'était surprenant.

Alors l'enfant attendait.

Bien qu'il songeait à s'enfuir parce qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas le dentiste.

\- Bonjour.

Oswald leva les yeux et vit une femme aux cheveux magentas qui s'approchait de lui.

\- Mes parents veulent pas que je parle aux inconnus. Dit Oswald en tournant la tête.

\- Pourtant, c'est ton père qui m'a envoyé.

Le garçon lui jeta un coup d'œil, tout hésitant. C'était déjà arrivé mais seulement avec des proches.

Elle lui tendit une photographie.

\- Regarde, c'est lui.

Oswald trouva le visage d'un homme aux cheveux blonds-bruns. Exactement comme lui. Les yeux avaient d'ailleurs un léger air des siens mais pas exactement. Et quelques marques sur le visage annonçaient qu'il avait extremis en lui.

\- Non. Mon papa ressemble pas à ça.

\- Mais tu lui ressembles beaucoup. C'est parce que c'est ton vrai papa. Aldrich Killian.

Le garçon la regarda avec encore plus de gêne. Il connaissait le nom parce que ses pères le détestaient et que c'était toujours un sujet de dispute ou de haine.

\- Non… Murmura-t-il.

\- Brock Rumlow n'est pas ton papa et il ne t'aime même pas. Tu as déjà vu qu'il préférait câliner les autres, non ?

Juste quelquefois. Il avait toujours été très présent pour lui ! Mais c'était vrai aussi que c'était plus souvent Bucky qui s'occupait de venir le chercher ou l'emmener…

\- Non… Couina l'enfant.

µµµ

La voiture de Bucky s'arrêta dans le parking devant l'école et en descendit avec rapidité. Il n'aimait pas laisser ses enfants seuls, malgré le fait qu'on leur avait enseigné l'art du combat et du tir, ils restaient enfant. Et puis avec toute l'explication que lui avait donné son homme via Liar, il ne tenait vraiment pas à les laisser seuls.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'enceinte de l'école, sa respiration se coupa brusquement.

Oswald l'attendait toujours sur le même banc. Mais il n'y était pas. Par contre, il voyait sa mallette sur le sol.

Il regarda les environs, espérant le trouver juste à un endroit inhabituel. Mais là, immédiatement, ce n'était pas le cas.

\- OSWALD ?! Appela-t-il.

Il serra la main.

\- Remaker ? Tu peux le sentir ?

Il contrôla la panique de sa voix.

\- Otets !

Oswald arriva en courant depuis le préau, remontant sa fermeture éclair.

\- _Je l'ai trouvé !_ Lança Remaker joyeusement.

\- _Merci, oui._ Souffla Bucky.

Il se précipitait vers son enfant et l'attrapa pour le serrer contre lui, pressant furtivement ses lèvres contre les siennes à la mode russe.

\- Tu étais aux toilettes ? S'assura-t-il par acquis de conscience.

\- Oui. Je me suis pas lavé les mains…

\- On va le faire, mon chéri.

Bucky le resserra tendrement dans ses bras avant de le ramener sous le préau pour qu'il se lave les mains. Il remarqua alors le papier qui manqua de tomber de la poche d'Oswald. Il l'attrapa alors.

\- Tiens, mon chéri.

\- C'est pour toi… Chuchota l'enfant. Une Madame me l'a donnée.

\- Un de tes professeurs ? Demanda Bucky en l'ouvrant.

\- Non. J'aurais dit « professeur », otets…

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se figea en voyant ce qui était inscrit.

« _Voilà un avant-goût de ce que nous pouvons faire si vous voulez vous rebeller ou si vous ne choisissez pas. »_

\- Oswald…

Le garçon tendit la main vers lui pour qu'il la lui prenne. Le mercenaire le fit, se sentant tremblant.

\- Oui, otets ?

\- Cette dame. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

Le garçon renifla.

\- Elle a dit… que papa, ce n'était pas mon papa. Qu'il me détestait…

\- Ton père ne te déteste pas ! Protesta Bucky en se mettant à son hauteur. Papa t'aime beaucoup.

\- Tu n'as pas dit « si, c'est ton papa »… Otets ? Couina Oswald.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se passa une langue nerveuse sur les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi… tu ne m'as pas dit ?

\- C'est une personne qui est très méchante et qui m'a fait beaucoup de mal.

\- J'ai douze ans, otets…

\- Dans trois mois.

Le garçon renifla.

\- Tu as eu un autre amoureux que papa ? Je croyais… c'était le Grand Amour. Comme dans Disney.

\- J'ai été avec tatie Natasha mais ça ne veut pas dire que papa n'est pas le Grand Amour. C'est compliqué pour ton père biologique mais je ne l'aime pas et c'est papa qui t'a élevé. Alors c'est lui ton papa. C'est lui que tu veux appeler papa, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais il ne m'aime pas… C'est Nadzieja qu'il aime. Et Stasya, et Hal… Il me fait moins de câlins.

\- Il t'aime. Je te jure qu'il t'aime, mon bébé. Ce soir…

\- Mais il le fera parce qu'il t'aime toi.

Bucky lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Et toi ? Elle a dit… tu as voulu je meurs.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver ne démentit pas mais lui caressa doucement les joues.

\- Et je t'ai aimé dès que j'ai vu ton petit visage, tes adorables yeux et quand tu m'as souris. Tu étais si chou. Tu veux encore me sourire ?

Le jeune adolescent frotta ses yeux mais sourit légèrement. Son otets sourit et le serra dans ses bras. Son fils était brûlant mais il le resserra de plus belle.

\- On t'aime, mon cœur. On t'aime vraiment.

Le garçon se blottit contre lui. Bucky le câlina doucement en se jurant que HYDRA lui paierait ça.


	18. Accord de Violon

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Till the end of the ship_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Plein de couple ! Entre autre nos stars BrockBuck et Stony. Mais aussi : FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et SinSam ! (Puis le TaserGod même s'il n'est pas très présent. Eeet je crois que c'est tout.)

Disclaimers : Depuis le DÉBUT j'ai oublié les Messieurs qui ont créés Crossbones dans ma liste. Grand merci à Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer. Sans oublier tous les gens de la liste qui suit qui, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, n'est vraiment pas exclusive (et beaucoup trop longue comme cette note) : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. Tous les personnages sont donc à eux ou l'un d'entre eux… À l'exception des enfants de Brock et Bucky et puis de Tony et Steve et pour finir celui de Natasha, Sin et de Darcy (Oui, j'avais la flemme de les mentionnés)

Note : Cette fic, issue d'un délire avec ma Sailor Sweety qui m'aide dans les idées, est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock'n'Buck » qui est elle-même la suite de « Allô, Funny problemo » et de « BrockBuck mon Stony » premier du nom ! Je vous conseille d'aller les lires si vous avez du temps devant vous afin de tout mieux comprendre !

* * *

_Chapitre 18 : Accord de violon_

Allongé dans son lit, Oswald sourit légèrement quand Brock lui embrassa le front et les deux joues. Il tendit la main pour prendre la sienne et le garder un peu plus longtemps. Bien sûr, son otets n'avait pas manqué de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé et, sans grande surprise, son papa lui montrait qu'il l'aimait.

Mais la même question lui revenait toujours : est-ce que c'était pour plaire à Bucky ou parce qu'il l'aimait qu'il lui montrait tout cet amour ?

\- Je t'aime, Oswie. Tu es mon bébé. N'en doutes pas.

\- D'accord… Bonne nuit, papa.

\- Bonne nuit.

Brock l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur le front et le resserra doucement avant de se lever et de sortir en coupant la lumière. Il lui avait lu une histoire et l'avait bordé plusieurs fois. Maintenant, il pouvait régler d'autres choses.

Il rejoignit son homme dans le salon où il faisait tournoyer une prune entre ses doigts, nerveux. Il n'avait même pas rangé un minimum la table, c'était dire. Mais Brock lui-même n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il était néanmoins formé à jouer la comédie et il se glissa derrière son aimé, posant un baiser sur sa gorge tout en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Tu devrais la manger. Et je sucerais le jus à tes lèvres.

\- Non. C'est mon jus de prune.

Brock sourit et lui mordit doucement le cou en le resserrant.

\- Je veux le tuer…

\- Moi aussi. Mais on ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'il s'en prenne aux enfants.

\- Alors donne-moi. Répondit Bucky en se dégageant.

\- J'y ai pensé. Dit Rumlow. Ça aurait été juste « ça », te voir moins souvent, savoir qu'ils t'enverraient en mission… Ouais. Mais il veut activer ton code. Il veut effacer ta mémoire ! Et je l'aime, moi, ta mémoire.

Son homme sourit à peine.

\- J'aime aussi ma mémoire, crois-moi. J'aime que tu y sois. Mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'ils touchent nos enfants ! Il veut de toute évidence Oswald. Parce qu'il a Extremis, que c'est un garçon et… et ils le préparent. Ils le détruisent. Mais c'est mon enfant !

\- Et le mien. Chuchota le dirigeant.

\- Je sais que tu l'aimes.

Son mari acquiesça pour approuver ses propres mots.

\- Je me souviens de Steve, de mon passé alors… alors ça ira. Un jour, je me souviendrais de nous.

\- Tu te voiles la face. Tu sais que tu as oublié tellement de choses…

Bucky ne répondit pas mais amorça un mouvement qui aurait pu être un acquiescement.

\- Mais je peux protéger les enfants… C'est mon travail. Devoir ? C'est ce que je veux faire !

\- Il a dit que l'amour nous rendait faible.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais ce qui me rendait plus fort. Que tu faisais surgir le meilleur de moi mais aussi le moins bon quand j'en avais besoin. Tu ne peux pas être ma faiblesse ? Je ne vais pas me corrompre auprès de lui, le supplier de te laisser tranquille. Ce type était censé être mon idole mais maintenant qu'il a voulu te toucher, j'ai la rage. J'ai… vraiment la rage.

Bucky lui caressa les joues et l'embrassa.

\- C'est normal que je sois ta force et ta faiblesse. C'est le concept de l'amour et on s'aime vraiment beaucoup. Ce truc est génial et horrible à la fois.

Il se serra contre lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas me choisir. S'ils font du mal aux enfants…

\- J'en ai assez de te perdre. J'ai terriblement besoin d'être avec toi. Je te veux plus que des cigarettes.

\- Tu es adorable.

Brock frappa à répétition son front contre le bras métallique.

\- Mais tu as raison…

Il le serra dans ses bras avec un frisson d'horreur.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas m'oublier.

\- Ni nous !

Stasya apparut en traînant Hal derrière elle.

\- Sérieux ? Fit Brock. Vous devez être dans votre chambre ! On aurait pu être complètement nu à faire des bébés.

\- Tu peux dire « baiser comme des bêtes ». Rit sa fille. Puis ça va, vous articuliez bien.

\- C'est l'heure d'être dans votre chambre, pas à espionner. Dit Bucky.

\- Vous étiez bizarre au repas, on était inquiet. Défendit doucement Hal.

Il descendit les escaliers restant pour venir s'ajouter au câlin. Stasya se précipita à leur suite. Les bras de leurs pères s'enroulèrent autour d'eux pour les mêler dans le câlin.

\- Papa, otets… Ça ne me gêne pas.

Stasya sourit.

\- Je veux que vous alliez bien. Et puis vous avez dit que vous vouliez le tuer. Faites-le. Je vous donne un peu de temps. Puis ce sera fun d'apprendre là où papa a appris.

\- Stasya…

\- Vous êtes les meilleurs, ce sera rapide, non ? Sourit-elle. Puis on se verra souvent ! Oui ?

Bucky lança un regard à son amant.

\- On demandera de l'aide à Steve et rondoudou. Ça ira vite.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se tourna vers ses enfants et prit le visage de chacun entre ses mains, posant un baiser sur leur front à chaque fois.

\- C'est « oui » ? Sourit Stasya.

\- Tu as l'air un peu trop excitée par ça. Dit Bucky.

\- Ma fille. Sourit Brock.

Il lui frotta la joue puis serra Hal contre lui.

\- Vous êtes courageux.

\- Surtout Stasya. Dit le garçon.

\- Et on tient de vous. Sourit Stasya.

Bucky attrapa la main de son amant, la gauche, et il lui prit la bague qu'il portait avant de prendre la main de sa fille.

\- Je vais te donner le Mandarin. Tout ira bien. Je sais que ça va être effrayant, parce qu'elles te parleront toujours, tout le temps et que ça peut être oppressant, saisissant. Et tu pourras avoir peur qu'elles prennent le pas sur toi mais ça irai. Si elles le faisaient, je les rappellerais à moi, tu ne risques rien. Et si tu leur donnes leur chance, elles seront les meilleures confidentes qui existent. Elles ont toutes leurs personnalités et sont vraiment adorables.

\- Mais fais gaffe à Liar. Dit Brock.

\- Et à Remaker qui a des problèmes en ce moment.

\- Non Remaker est tombé amoureuse de moi, je te dis. Fit l'ex-Commandant.

\- Mais fait attention pour être sûre.

\- Euh… Otets ?

Stasya le laissa lui mettre les bagues aux doigts mais elle était perturbée.

\- Tu vas me donner le Mandarin ? Je sais que le pouvoir vient des bagues mais… ce n'est pas toi, le Mandarin ?

\- Non. C'est elles. Je ne suis que l'instrument du Mandarin. Les personnes confondent toujours. Pas besoin de les reprendre.

\- Moi je les appelle « les filles ». Dit Brock.

\- On avait remarqué. Sourit Hal. Ça n'aide pas à comprendre.

\- Alors… on as le Mandarin.

Bucky acquiesça.

\- Mais ne t'en vantes pas. Je veux qu'elles te protègent.

\- Qui fait la magie ? Demanda Stasya.

\- Elles, quand je le demande. Elles sont les maîtresses.

\- Mais si tu les contrôlais, tu pourrais être encore plus puissant ! Dit la jeune fille.

\- Et là je me demande si ce sont les bagues ou ma digne fille qui parle. Sourit Brock.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver serra Stasya contre lui.

\- Ça se passera bien. Chuchota-t-il.

\- Oui, otets ! Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Bien ! Maintenant, je récupère ça, et je vais lui faire un bébé pour remplacer Stasya. Fit Brock en attrapant son amant.

Il embrassa le front de ses deux enfants en mettant son homme comme un sac à patate sur son épaule.

Les enfants rires un peu et filèrent à l'étage. Ils agitèrent une dernière fois les mains dans les marches.

Brock attendit un petit moment avant de reposer son homme qui se tourna vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il le sentait tendu et inquiet. Suffisamment pour qu'il ne veuille pas montrer ça à ses enfants.

\- Ça se passera bien.

\- Je veux voir Steve et rondoudou demain, dès que possible.

\- Je les appellerais. Concentre-toi sur tes mensonges. Plaît à Red Skull.

\- Il y a un dernier truc…

Bucky lui prit les mains et les mis sur ses fesses en lui lançant un petit regard interrogatif.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Helloo, fesse gauche et fesse droite mais pas directement.

Il l'embrassa.

\- Je t'aime, foutu homme parfait.

\- Je t'aime, bête sauvage.

Brock le resserra contre lui.

\- C'est Red Skull. Ce qu'il a dit sur notre famille. Ce n'est pas surprenant de savoir que Harley Stark est attardé mais savoir que c'est mon filleul ? Et comment sait-il que Scarlett est métisse ?

\- Des espions ?

\- Des espions extrêmement doués. Marmonna l'ex-Commandant.

\- Je demanderais à Natasha de l'aide. On saurait vite le fin mot de cette histoire.

Le dirigeant lui caressa doucement la joue.

\- On s'assied ? On… lit et regarde la télé ?

\- Un peu de normalité ?

Brock acquiesça. Bucky le poussa vers le fauteuil et s'en alla dans la cuisine où il rangea un peu, mettant la vaisselle sale dans l'évier. Il ouvrit le frigo et farfouilla avant de refermer, prendre de la vodka dans un placard et préparer rapidement un mélange avec du sirop de grenadine, du jus de prune et un peu de glace.

\- On regarde _Toy Boy_ ?

\- Oui ! J'ai fait un verre, tu veux un truc à manger ?

\- Je t'ai vu fouiller dans le frigo. Y avait rien de bien ?

\- Plus grand-chose. Des restes. De la choucroute. De la purée. De la salade de poulet.

\- La choucroute ! Ça va devenir romantique.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver la mit dans le micro-onde et rejoignit son amant avec le verre. Il le posa sur le guéridon, à côté de son livre qui y était toujours. Bien que remplacé souvent, et avec celui de Stasya.

Brock tendit les bras vers son mari qui s'y installa.

\- Dis-moi honnêtement…

\- Je ne veux plus en parler. Pas avant demain.

Le mercenaire lui caressa les joues et l'observa avec tristesse.

\- T'as pas envie d'en fumer une ?

\- Dans le salon sans ouvrir la fenêtre parce que je ne veux jamais te lâcher ?

\- Han, je dois aller chercher la choucroute.

Brock le resserra et appuya son front contre le sien.

\- Avant que tu ne partes.

\- Pour de longues secondes affreuses.

Rumlow sourit en l'attirant doucement vers lui.

\- Je t'aime toujours plus chaque instant. Je le pense. Je vais avoir l'air nais à force mais… vraiment. Tu me rends heureux. Tu es heureux aussi ?

\- Ivre de joie. Vraiment.

Il se serra contre lui et l'embrassa.

La sonnerie résonna encore du côté du micro-onde et il s'obligea à se lever. Brock fit de même, se dirigeant vers la porte pour fumer un peu. Il suivit les faits et gestes de son homme, s'en rassasiant jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Il éteignit alors sa cigarette et le rejoignit, se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil. Il le laissa s'installer puis lui remonta les cheveux en chignon pour qu'il ne le gêne pas.

\- Tu prends quoi ?

\- Passe la nourriture. Sourit Brock.

Il s'en saisit et appuya sa tête sur son épaule, songeant un instant à Stasya mais il noya ses pensées en coupant un morceau de saucisse.

\- Tu lis quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Il lança le film et posa sa main sur le ventre de son aimé qui venait d'ouvrir son livre.

\- Toujours _La mot est mon métier_.

\- Chouette.

Il lui tendit le bout de saucisse qu'accepta son homme avant de lui tendre le verre.

Être en couple comme ça était plaisant mais avait un goût de faux. Si faux.


	19. Chapitre 19

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Till the end of the ship_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Plein de couple ! Entre autre nos stars BrockBuck et Stony. Mais aussi : FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et SinSam ! (Puis le TaserGod même s'il n'est pas très présent. Eeet je crois que c'est tout.)

Disclaimers : Depuis le DÉBUT j'ai oublié les Messieurs qui ont créés Crossbones dans ma liste. Grand merci à Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer. Sans oublier tous les gens de la liste qui suit qui, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, n'est vraiment pas exclusive (et beaucoup trop longue comme cette note) : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. Tous les personnages sont donc à eux ou l'un d'entre eux… À l'exception des enfants de Brock et Bucky et puis de Tony et Steve et pour finir celui de Natasha, Sin et de Darcy (Oui, j'avais la flemme de les mentionnés)

Note : Cette fic, issue d'un délire avec ma Sailor Sweety qui m'aide dans les idées, est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock'n'Buck » qui est elle-même la suite de « Allô, Funny problemo » et de « BrockBuck mon Stony » premier du nom ! Je vous conseille d'aller les lires si vous avez du temps devant vous afin de tout mieux comprendre !

_Chapitre 19 : _

**_Washington, District Columbia_** – Le lendemain

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Je ne plaisanterais pas là-dessus. Répondit Brock.

\- Il est hors de question que je retourne à KAW tant qu'il y sera. Décréta brusquement Sin.

\- Et c'est tout à ton honneur. Moi je dois me taper Diamondback et je veux la tuer.

\- Moi aussi. Répondit Bucky. Faudra qu'on le fasse au « pierre-papier-ciseau ».

\- Nan, c'est moi je la tue, c'est tout.

\- Haan ? Fit le Soldat de l'Hiver en lui faisant une tête de chien battu.

Rumlow s'éclaircit la gorge puis se pencha sur Sin pour lui prendre Scarlett des bras. Elle voulait leur donner depuis un moment de toute façon. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec sa fille. Manque de maîtrise. Manque d'affection. Susan avait été une nounou fantastique mais pas plus affectueuse que son père.

\- Ok. T'es trop mignon pour que tu ne puisses pas la tuer.

\- Merci !

\- Et que s'est-il passé alors ? Stasya va rester là ?

\- Oui, elle a une chambre. Mother Night a dit qu'elle gardait un œil dessus. Dit Bucky.

\- Elle est entre de bonnes mains.

Brock acquiesça. Mais il était tout de même inquiet et c'était bien normal. Il voulait que sa fille aille à l'école. Il voulait qu'elle suive son chemin sans le suivre. Il avait tout mais il était un monstre. Et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir que tout le monde voit son enfant avec le même regard qu'on le voyait.

Il ne serait peut-être jamais satisfait de l'avenir de ses enfants. Il voulait juste le mieux pour eux.

Mais plus que tout, il voulait détruire la personne qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était. Il l'avait adulé, admiré, il l'aurait suivi jusqu'au bout du monde ! Mais il fallait croire que même un psychopathe avait une ligne qu'il ne fallait pas franchir.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment du S.H.I.E.L.D. et ils sentirent les regards haineux sur eux. On connaissait le bras de Bucky, dont on voyait la main dépassé sous son manteau, on connaissait autant Sin qui ne dissimulait jamais son visage et Brock avait tout de même été un traître deux fois. Ils méritaient tous cette haine mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était agréable. Ni même acceptable.

\- Nous avons rendez-vous avec Monsieur Rogers. Dit Bucky.

\- J'annonce qui ?

\- Une b…

Le Soldat de l'Hiver fit signe à son homme de se taire, sachant qu'il allait encore lâcher des stupidités. Et dire qu'il avait le double de son âge !

\- Mademoiselle Schmidt et Messieurs Rumlow.

\- Très bien.

L'homme attrapa son talkie-walkie et appela non pas Steve mais Phil Coulson qui servait définitivement de secrétaire. Les amis de Rogers supposaient depuis longtemps qu'il avait décroché la place rien que pour pouvoir rester aux côtés de son idole.

\- Tu récupères ta fille ? Elle me bave dessus.

\- Aaaaw. Fit Bucky. Espèce de tombeur, va.

\- Je préfère qu'elle te bave dessus que sur moi. Répondit Sin.

\- Je préfère qu'on ne bave pas dessus. Sauf l'artiste, j'aime bien sa salive.

\- Tu as l'habitude que tes enfants t'aient bavés dessus alors tu peux la garder. C'est la moindre des choses.

\- Vous n'êtes pas croyable.

Bucky tendit les bras vers le nourrisson que son homme lui donna. Il la berça un peu et sourit en regardant le petit visage.

\- Et s…

\- Non. Interrompit immédiatement le Soldat de l'Hiver. Est-ce que Steve peut nous recevoir au rendez-vous que nous avions ?

\- Oui, il vous attend. Dit le garde de mauvaise grâce.

Il leur indiqua le bureau qu'ils connaissaient tous et ils purent aller justement vers l'ascenseur qui les emmena à l'étage supérieur. De là, ce n'était pas très dur de trouver la porte ouverte où Phil et Sam les attendaient. Ce dernier sourit d'ailleurs à sa compagne qui agita la main sans plus d'effervescence. Mieux valait qu'un minimum de personne seulement soit au courant de l'union qu'il y avait entre lui et le bras droit de KAW.

Bucky lui donna tout de même sa fille lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté de lui et puis il rejoignit son compagnon à l'intérieur. Les deux Agents entrèrent, Coulson se chargeant de fermer la porte pour leur donner un peu d'intimité. Ainsi, Steve put se permettre de venir prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras, Sam de recevoir un baiser et Tony salua Brock d'un :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

\- Bave de bébé. Répondit-il. Merci d'être venu aussi, rondoudou.

\- Je répondrais toujours à ton appel. Eyh ! Ajouta-t-il vers Bucky qui tendait les bras pour un câlin.

Il dura seulement quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne prennent place.

\- C'est particulier de vous voir tous les trois. Et encore plus ici.

\- C'est peut-être un plan. Dit Tony d'un ton faussement suspicieux.

\- On aimerait que ça en soit un. Assura Rumlow. KAW appartient à l'HYDRA.

\- Quoi ? Soufflèrent les autres hommes, quatre si on comptait Phil.

Encore que « soufflèrent » était erroné. Sam manqua de s'étrangler, Phil eut un étrange couaquement sur la fin mais avait une voix globalement normale, Steve le souffla sidéré et Tony avait presque crié.

\- Red Skull s'est ramené et a exigé KAW. Au début, j'étais tenté de faire alliance parce que j'adore ce qu'il fait. Vous n'en auriez rien su. Heureusement pour vous, il a menacé ma famille.

\- Stasya est là-bas. Ajouta Bucky. Il la forme.

Il regarda le sol. Les doutes vibraient en lui. Et s'ils lui faisaient subir ce qu'il avait traversé ? S'ils utilisaient son sang à l'excès ? S'ils l'utilisaient comme Killian l'avait usé jusqu'à la moelle ?

\- Il la forme ? Répéta Steve.

\- C'est une longue histoire. Lui souffla son meilleur ami. Ce que vous devez savoir c'est que Red Skull a la main basse sur KAW et qu'il n'hésitera vraiment pas à s'en servir si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Il n'hésitera pas à s'en servir ? Questionna Sam. Il fera pire que vous ?

\- Ouais. Dit Brock. Il travaillera sans doute plus rapidement et ne s'embêtera pas à la jouer rivalité avec le S.H.I.E.L.D. Il n'a aucun respect pour vous.

\- Et vous trahissez HYDRA ? Interrogea Phil.

\- Il a ma fille, donc ouais. Répliqua Rumlow en se tournant vers lui.

\- Nous devons faire quelque chose contre lui. Il ne sait pas qu'on a décidé de se rebeller. Dit Sin.

\- Mais il s'en doute. Il s'est présenté une fois à Brock mais il n'était pas là quand on lui a amené Stasya.

Steve acquiesça lentement.

\- On vous aidera comme on peut. On va déployer plus d'Agents et essayer de le localiser. Continuez de faire comme si vous travailliez pour lui.

\- Ce qui ne devrait pas être trop dur pour vous. Fit Tony.

\- Une seconde nature. Sourit Sam.

Sin lui dressa son majeur parce que, là comme ça, on lui sous-entendait tout de même qu'elle devrait y retourner aussi. Elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie…

\- Il y a peut-être des fuites au S.H.I.E.L.D. Intervint Bucky.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Rogers.

\- Brock dit que Red Skull connaît des informations qu'il ne devrait pas connaître… Il savait qu'il était le parrain d'Harley.

\- Il a pu trouver ça dans les états civils mais je vois mal Red Skull aller les passer en revue. Quoique, ce serait mignon. Fit Tony.

Brock sourit légèrement à cette pique. Il en aurait carrément rit en d'autres occasions.

\- Je m'y pencherais. Il faut voir qui sont les personnes qui savent ça ? Dit Steve.

\- Nous, Natasha, Sharon, Rhodey et Hill, Pepper… Commença Bucky.

\- Fury, cet enculé. Mais bon, je ne le vois pas trop aller le crier à Red Skull. Fit Brock.

\- Nanny et Mel' mais ils sont de notre côtés. Enchaîna Sin.

\- Banner. Fit Tony.

\- Il n'irait pas avec Red Skull. Détrompa Steve. Vision et Wanda sont fiables. Ant-man aussi. Je crois que Spidey le sait mais ce n'est pas trop son genre.

\- Ça pourrait lui échapper. Dit son époux.

\- Qui est le parrain d'Harley ? Répliqua Rogers.

Le milliardaire haussa les épaules.

\- T'Challa mais on a réglé nos discordes et il n'irait pas avec Red Skull. Reprit Bucky.

\- Il a été avec Hammer et Killian. Lâcha Sin.

\- Mais on était en conflit et il voulait protéger le Wakanda. Il ne le protégera pas avec Red Skull. Rectifia Sam qui câlinait Scarlett.

\- Et Darcy… C'est tout. Conclut Bucky.

\- « C'est tout ». Ça fait beaucoup de monde quand même. Dit Tony.

\- Mais j'ai confiance en tout le monde. Se permit le super soldat.

\- Je ne dirais pas que j'ai confiance mais je doute qu'ils laissent fuiter ça. Reprit Brock.

\- Je doute que les enfants aient pu le lâcher. Termina Phil.

\- On va se pencher dessus. On se débrouille aussi pour prévoir des plans d'attaques sur Red Skull et pour le débusquer. On va y arriver.

\- Et avec toute l'ironie de la chose : HYDRA plongera grâce à vous ! Annonça Sam.

Il y eut quelques sourires. Sans plus. Personne n'avait envie de rire…

µµµ

Jane se présenta à l'entrée du S.H.I.E.L.D. où elle fut saluée avec un grand sourire et sans trop de chichi. Elle donna son nom, dit qu'elle avait rendez-vous et elle était déjà l'intérieur.

Elle avança le long du premier couloir et s'arrêta soudainement.

\- Je te jure que si ça ne se fait pas vite, je le tuerais.

\- Dis, j'avais pas congé pendant deux semaines, au fait ? Je peux continuer de les prendre mes congés ? Questionna une rousse.

\- Ouais, vas-y, fillette.

\- Merciiii.

Sin singea sournoisement Bucky en attrapant la main de Brock et se collant à lui.

\- Bonjour !

Les trois assassins levèrent les yeux vers Jane qui venait de les saluer.

\- Oh. Bonjour. Dit Bucky pour les deux autres.

\- C'est surprenant de vous voir ici. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Questionna poliment Jane.

\- Oh euh…

\- Je suis venue me débarrasser de mon gosse et Winter Soldier était en manque de câlin viril entre soldats. Sourit Sin.

\- Alors moi je suis venu vérifier parce que c'est louche ces histoires de câlins. Mais ça va, c'est réglo'.

Jane rit.

\- Mais plus sérieusement ?

\- Et toi ? Questionna Bucky.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous avec Tony Stark. Il l'a déplacé ici hier soir. Vous deviez le voir aussi ?

\- Ouaip. C'était fun. Bon rendez-vous. Dit Brock.

\- Merci.

Elle sourit et partit vers les ascenseurs dans lequel elle rentra. Jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule, elle eut le temps de voir Sin faire signe qu'elle était folle alors que l'ex-Commandant ricanait.

Elle se sentit attristée mais ravala ce sentiment. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait de l'affection pour eux. Mais c'était vrai qu'entre Thor qui était avec sa meilleure amie sa meilleure amie qui était peu présente et qui lui était enlevée par une vieille femme qu'elle ne supportait pas.

Elle n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde et ça l'affectait plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle devait faire fi de tout ça…

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la pièce que les amis venaient de quitter, elle frappa à la porte. Ce fut Phil qui vint ouvrir et elle put voir Sam qui s'était levé, tenant dans ses bras une petite fille alors qu'il parlait avec son meilleur ami.

\- Bonjour, je devais voir Tony Stark.

\- Oh bien sûr, entrez.

La scientifique ne se fit pas prier et le remercia. Elle entra, salua Sam qui lui rendit avant de sortir, puis se retrouva seule avec le couple de milliardaire.

\- Bonjour, Jane. Salua Steve alors que Tony se contentait de lever sobrement la main.

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien. Et toi ?

\- Bien.

\- Tu n'es pas seulement là pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Invita Tony.

\- Oui. Je suis venue vous voir pour une aide de financement. Je sais que vous faites des bourses…

\- En effet. Répondit Stark. Qu'est-ce que tu as mis au point ?

Jane se retint de lui dire que la technologie de recherche via le sang et l'ADN avait été créée grâce à elle. Mais que c'était Darcy qui en avait récupéré les lauriers. Pas d'argent parce que seul Tony l'utilisait… mais tout de même !

\- Je voulais tellement revoir Thor…

Elle vit le sourire sarcastique de Tony et regarda plutôt vers Steve qui prenait des notes, que ce soit sur leur affaire ou autre chose. La discussion ne semblait pas le déranger.

\- J'ai cherché pendant quinze ans comment rejoindre Asgard. Et j'ai trouvé ! J'ai mis ou point un prototype qui reproduit le Bifröst. Et… et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous être directement utile pour atteindre Thor en cas de soucis.

\- Ça fonctionne ? Questionna Tony.

\- Oui ! Mais je n'en ai qu'un petit alors…

Elle sortit l'engin qui faisait la taille d'une balle de tennis sauf qu'il était ovale. Elle l'activa et une onde dorée en jaillit, formant un trou de ver juste devant eux. Jane plongea sa main dedans, la laissa un instant dedans et en revint avec une feuille humide qu'elle tendit à Tony.

\- Waouw. Et on peut voir ? Je veux mettre ma tête dedans !

\- Tony ?

\- J'ai le droit de m'amuser, non ?

Stark tendit les mains vers l'objet que lui donna Jane. Il appuya sur sa montre.

\- JARVIS, analyse ?

La montre déploya un scanner tant dans le trou qui s'était déplacé avec l'objet que sur la feuille.

\- J'affirme qu'il y a des particules que nous avons retrouvées chez Thor Odinson.

\- Waouw ! Thor ? Appela-t-il dans le trou avant d'y coller son oreille. Je t'insupporte ? Demanda-t-il en voyant Steve lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Un peu, mais je t'aime comme ça. En faisant un plus grand, tu peux nous permettre d'avoir un passage constant avec Thor ? S'assura-t-il vers Jane.

\- Oui ! Mais j'ai mis toutes mes économies dans le prototype, c'est cher et… et je suis obligée de rester vivre chez Darcy du coup. Puis vous pourriez avoir un grand et des petits portatifs pour servir de téléphone, oui. Et la magie et la technologie asgardienne pourrait ensuite influer notre monde.

\- Avec l'accord de Thor, ce serait bien. Dit Tony. Combien penses-tu avoir besoin ?

\- Oh… Je fais également les portatifs ?

\- Oui. Une quinzaine de portatif pour commencer.

\- Alors… un million ? Les éléments sont chers, j'en avais eu pour quinze ans de salaires divers, puis il faudra payer des gens pour certaines extractions et…

\- C'est pas à moi que tu feras le rapport. Tu l'enverras à Pepper. Et je te donnerais deux millions. Prends ce dont tu as besoin, travaille où il faut. La tour Stark où travaille Darcy a des bureaux, si tu en as besoin, vas-y. Tu préviendras Pepper et elle te dirait le loyer des salles de travail.

Jane sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Je vous ferai bien un câlin, Monsieur Stark ! Merci vraiment !

\- Ah, pas de câlins, non. Mais tu peux avoir un bonbon. Dit-il en poussant un pot à chics.

Elle rit en prenant un nounours en guimauve.

\- Merci. J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir. Depuis Noël… Et c'était un peu chamboulé.

\- Merci d'avoir gardé les enfants ce jour-là.

Elle sourit à Steve.

\- C'était normal. Et c'était Scarlett que j'ai vue là ?

\- Euh… Oui… Comment l'as connais-tu ? Questionna le Capitaine, surpris.

\- Darcy m'en a parlé !

Le soldat sourit alors.

\- En tout cas, merci encore. Merci de tout cœur ! Je vais directement aller travailler !

\- Oui ! Et moi je préviens Pepper, tu devrais bientôt recevoir un chèque.

Jane le remercia encore et partit, laissant Steve se remettre pleinement au travail alors que Tony en profitait pour aller dans la section recherche et travailler un peu sur des prototypes qui étaient ici pour quand il accompagnait son homme.


	20. Chapitre 20:

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Till the end of the ship_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Plein de couple ! Entre autre nos stars BrockBuck et Stony. Mais aussi : FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et SinSam ! (Puis le TaserGod même s'il n'est pas très présent. Eeet je crois que c'est tout.)

Disclaimers : Depuis le DÉBUT j'ai oublié les Messieurs qui ont créés Crossbones dans ma liste. Grand merci à Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer. Sans oublier tous les gens de la liste qui suit qui, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, n'est vraiment pas exclusive (et beaucoup trop longue comme cette note) : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. Tous les personnages sont donc à eux ou l'un d'entre eux… À l'exception des enfants de Brock et Bucky et puis de Tony et Steve et pour finir celui de Natasha, Sin et de Darcy (Oui, j'avais la flemme de les mentionnés)

Note : Cette fic, issue d'un délire avec ma Sailor Sweety qui m'aide dans les idées, est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock'n'Buck » qui est elle-même la suite de « Allô, Funny problemo » et de « BrockBuck mon Stony » premier du nom ! Je vous conseille d'aller les lires si vous avez du temps devant vous afin de tout mieux comprendre !

* * *

_Chapitre 20 : _

Trois jours plus tard

Tony nota qu'il était vendredi au moment où neuf heures sonna. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire, comme terminer de travailler, s'assurer que Steve ne faisait pas de stupidités, rentrer à la filiale de Malibu des Stark Industries pour voir Maggie, s'assurer que les enfants avaient été à leurs activités, récupérés les enfants et rejoindre les Rumlow chez eux. Et il ne savait vraiment pas comment Harley allait réagir à l'absence de Stasya.

Mais ça lui rappelait aussi autre chose.

Il devait juste le trouver !

Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot ? Il ne fallait surtout pas que Steve, Bucky et Brock l'apprennent sinon ça se saurait très vite et il ne se passerait plus une seconde sans qu'on ne se moque du génie qu'il était ! Quoique c'était ces noms qui lui venaient à l'esprit mais dans un petit groupe comme le leur, soudé mais pas l'un sur l'autre, ce n'était pas rare que les informations circulent à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Enfin. Tony alla chercher l'appareil à ADN qui retraçait les gens, envoya un SMS à Steve pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas puis il partit chez Sam avec sa mercedes qui fila à travers Washington.

En quelques minutes, il arriva à l'immeuble auquel il sonna. Il attendit qu'on lui réponde et ce fut la voix de Wilson qui retentit à son oreille.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est Tony Stark. Je peux venir ?

\- Oh, bien sûr.

Wilson était un peu surpris mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de lui ouvrir la porte. Tony put donc s'infiltrer et rapidement prendre l'ascenseur pour arriver au cinquième étage. Il ne comptait pas s'épuiser à monter les marches. Et ce même avec la Formule Infinie.

Il dut toutefois supporter une vieille femme, un couple occupés à s'embrasser dans la cabine puis une femme avec ses courses. Il n'aimait pas cette proximité et se hâta de sortir dès qu'il le put. La porte était entrouverte et des pleurs en jaillissaient. Il entra et ferma prudemment derrière lui.

\- Sam, Sin ?

\- Tu veux un gosse ? On te le vends ! Lança la rousse en arrivant.

\- J'en ai trois, je les aime et ça me suffit.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas ? Toi qui adore sauvé tout le monde. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de sauver un enfant jeté du cinquième étage ?

Tony la regarda sans savoir s'il devait rire ou pas. Il aurait pu en rire si, dix ans plus tôt, Steve n'avait pas dû régulièrement emmener Bucky chez le psychologue, s'il ne l'avait pas emmené se balader fréquemment et que ça n'avait pas duré jusque six mois après la naissance de Nadzieja. Il n'avait rien fait à sa fille et était persuadé que c'était dû à toutes ses mesures de sécurités.

Mais maintenant, Tony savait qu'une mère pouvait vraiment vouloir tuer son enfant. C'était loin d'être le petit désespoir que Steve avait eu à la naissance de Maggie.

\- Elle n'a pas dormi cette nuit, ni avant-hier.

\- Et elle passe son temps accrochée à mon sein. Pire qu'un pervers sexuel !

\- Vous voulez venir à Malibu pour vous détendre un peu ? Proposa Tony.

Sin haussa un sourcil.

\- Stark ?

\- C'est si surprenant ? Je sais que le premier enfant, ça peut être difficile. Si vous avez besoin de soutiens ou de repos.

La rousse se détourna et alla se verser un verre de café.

\- Tu ne peux p… Commença son aimé.

\- Va te faire foutre !

\- Et si je l'emmenais en balade avec Tony et que tu faisais la sieste ? Tu pourras me dire ce que tu voulais. Proposa Wilson.

\- Je venais voir Sin, en fait. Mais ce sera rapide et on pourra faire cette balade après, si elle en a besoin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle en posant son café.

Elle vint au côté de son amant qui dorlotait la petite, essayant de la calmer, et haussa un sourcil.

\- Avec ton sang, on peut trouver Red Skull. C'est ce qu'on a utilisé pour retrouver Hal puis Buck et Stasya. Expliqua Tony en montrant l'appareil.

\- Oui, je connais. Bonne idée.

\- J'aurais dit « Brillante ». Sourit Tony.

Elle retourna en cuisine, le rejoignit ensuite et s'ouvrit la paume avec un couteau pour laisser tomber les gouttes sur le capteur. Elle porta alors ses lèvres à la blessure, aspirant le liquide alors que son homme avait une légère grimace. Il n'aimait pas la voir se blesser mais il savait ce qu'elle en pensait.

\- Je l'ai. Dit Stark. On te propose une serviette ou tu nous frappes ?

\- Ne m'en propose pas. Sourit-elle.

\- C'est un truc de méchant, le sang, tout ça ? Natasha et moi on parle des ébats des gens qu'on aime bien comme ça, oui vous aussi mais on manque d'info, et paraît que Buck et Kirby, c'est sauvage !

Tony eut un léger ricanement alors que la femme sourit. L'hémorragie s'arrêta bien assez tôt et Stark revint à la localisation.

\- Il a l'air d'être dans l'état de New York. Hum… je n'étais pas doué en géographie. Le Delaware ?

Sam s'approcha pour regarder, continuant de bercer sa fille qui chouinait. Elle était propre, elle avait mangé, l'homme ne comprenait tout simplement pas.

\- Non, la Virginie.

Tony agrandit l'image pour le localiser plus précisément avant de devoir se séparer.

\- Red Skull en Virginie ? Se moqua Sin.

\- C'est un état comme un autre. Mieux que la Californie. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Je comprends. Sourit-elle.

Le milliardaire fronça brutalement les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Plus de balade pour que je pionce ? Envoie les données à papy, il fera les recherches pour moi.

\- Il n'est plus là. Il a subitement disparu. Expliqua Stark.

Sin le rejoignit et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tu vois bien que c'est plus là.

\- Oui… Je vois. Enfin, je ne vois pas, en l'occurrence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Tony.

\- Je suis sa fille, je ne suis pas encore capable de tout savoir ce qui arrive. Et sois dit en passant, je rappelle que ça me fait chier que vous soyez au courant.

Elle soupira et lança un regard à Sam qui avait laissé échapper l'information lorsqu'ils avaient parlés du retour de Red Skull. Natasha l'avait défendu, au grand damne de Brock qui avait vu une occasion de le voir périr disparaître.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Le sang d'enfant issu du sérum, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ne mute pas comme ça, quand même.

\- Oui… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Répondit Sin à l'adresse de Tony.

\- Je vais aller là-bas. Euh… Steve est au S.H.I.E.L.D. pour une balade.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser aller près de Red Skull seul !

\- Sin, ça te va si Steve s'occupe de Scarlett ?

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil avant de faire de même avec les épaules.

\- Elle est trop jeune pour se souvenir de Captain America. Je veux dormir. Faites-le.

Sam s'approcha de sa compagne et lui posa une main dans le dos avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Repose-toi bien. Je t'appelle en cas de soucis.

\- Alors n'aie pas de soucis que je puisse dormir. Mais si tu avais des soucis, je débarquerais rapidement pour te sauver la mise.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois en souriant. Elle y répondit, toucha la joue de sa fille puis partit dans la chambre. Sam et Tony partirent alors pour s'arranger et rejoindre la Virginie au plus tôt.

**_Queens, New York_**

Accroché à la rampe du métro, Brock était penché vers son amant, ne pouvant pas lui parler autrement avec tout le bruit qu'il y avait. La rame était d'ailleurs tellement remplie qu'ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre d'une façon désagréable. C'était dire.

\- Tu as beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui ?

\- Je dois voir la pouffiasse, elle m'a envoyé un SMS. Je vais la tuer. Comme si j'étais son objet. Pesta Bucky.

\- Ouais, tu es mon objet.

\- Mon genou est très bien mis, chéri.

Son homme rit en se penchant un peu plus sur lui.

\- J'aimerais savoir si on a assez d'argent pour deux places de cinéma ?

\- Oh… euh, oui. On n'est pas très riche mais tout de même.

\- Tant mieux. Répondit Brock. J'aimerais emmener Oswald allé voir un film ce week-end. Juste lui et moi.

\- C'est une super idée ! Encouragea Bucky. Ça lui fera plaisir.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Et tu pourras avoir un peu de temps avec Nadzieja ou Hal.

Son époux acquiesça.

Le métro s'arrêta et Brock se recula pour aller vers les portes. Le Soldat de l'Hiver le suivit et ils sortirent, remontèrent à la surface puis se rendirent vers l'hôtel huppé. Comme toujours, ils convenaient qu'ils n'iraient pas ensemble.

Juste pour éviter qu'on remonte à l'un ou l'autre.

Rumlow entra le premier, présenta sa pièce au groom et récupéra la clé qui permettait d'accéder au sous-sol. Il profita d'être dans l'ascenseur pour enfiler son masque, pour installer ses armes et ajusté toute sa tenue. Brock et ses problèmes disparaissaient pour ne laisser que Crossbones.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et il sortit juste au moment où une personne à la chevelure magenta jaillissait devant lui. Elle avait un immense sourire, presqu'enfantin.

\- Te voilà.

\- La ferme.

\- Hm… J'ai des ordres de Red Skull.

Brock partit vers son bureau.

\- Je suis au courant mais ils sont pour le Soldat de l'Hiver, que je sache.

\- Et ce n'est pas ta ch…

Rumlow cogna violemment la femme contre le mur.

\- Quand je suis ici, je tais mes envies de te tuer pour ce que tu as fait à mon fils. Je vais devoir taire le fait que tu viens de traiter le Soldat de l'Hiver de chienne mais je ne l'oublie pas. Et plus tu me feras chier, plus tu risques de crever dès que tu sortiras d'ici.

\- Peut-être que je ne sortirais jamais. Sourit-elle.

\- Peut-être que j'irais déterrer les cadavres de ta famille et que je les pendrais dans ton bureau. Question de décoration. Rien de personnel.

\- Ta fille est ici.

\- Oui. Touche-la et tu n'as pas idée de l'enfer dans lequel tu finiras. Siffla Brock.

\- Tu as tué ma famille ! Tu mérites de voir la tienne crever !

\- Oh je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais…

Rumlow serra sa main sur la gorge par laquelle il la maintenait sur le mur.

\- Je ne suis pas une petite pisseuse qui se contentera de chialer quand le pire arrivera.

\- Non. Tu chialeras après. Moi aussi, je peux pendre des cadavres dans ta chambre.

\- Ça s'appelle un bureau, pétasse.

Brock leva l'autre poing et frappa violemment dans la mâchoire de Diamondback, lui faisant cracher une dent. Il la laissa tomber rudement sur le sol et il partit vers son bureau dans lequel il rentra avant de le fermer derrière lui.

Il avait tellement envie de la tuer…

µµµ

Bucky entra dans l'hôtel à son tour. Il se dirigea vers le groom qui le reconnut et prépara une clé rouge. Le mercenaire lui sourit mais ne lui présenta pas la pièce.

\- Euh… Je sais qui vous êtes mais je dois…

\- Je veux voir Anastasia Rumlow. Elle a une chambre ici.

\- Oh… Euh… Oui… Chambre 145…

Le Soldat de l'Hiver le remercia rapidement puis partit vers les escaliers qu'il grimpa rapidement.

\- Mais ce n'est pas pour un…

Bucky ne répondit pas, bien sûr, et s'empressa de continuer son ascension. Il lui fallut trois minutes pour arriver au quatorzième étage, presqu'épuisé. Dire qu'il avait le sérum de super soldat en lui !

Il se dirigea vers la chambre 145 et frappa avant de pousser la porte. Il serra les dents en sentant une odeur d'alcool et en trouvant des cadavres de bouteilles partout.

\- Anastasia Enhydra Rumlow ?

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur sa fille en nuisette rouge.

\- Otets !

Elle se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, sautant par-dessus les bouteilles. Bucky la serra contre lui.

\- C'est quoi tout ça ?

\- Des bouteilles !

\- Stasya ?

\- Les gens de la Maggia ont voulu faire un jeu à boire. Je crois qu'ils voulaient me déshabiller et en profiter mais ils n'ont rien pu contre lui. Ils étaient ivres bourrés avant moi. S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Donc tu as bu comme un trou ? On te laisse une semaine à HYDRA et tu es déjà en train de… Je t'en colle une et j'en colle une à ton père si tu fumes.

\- C'est juste parce que je voulais qu'ils soient bourrés pour m'en débarrasser.

Bucky soupira en fixant sa fille qui lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Ça ne m'amuse pas.

\- J'aurais bien utiliser les bagues mais elles fonctionnent pas. Fallait que je t'en parle. Là je le fais.

\- Elles ne fonctionnent pas ? Répéta le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Yuuup. Rien. Elles m'ont bien parlés le premier jour mais après… J'ai supposé qu'elles ne voulaient pas me parler mais quand je leur demande de l'aide, elles font rien.

Bucky lui prit la main et retira doucement Nightbringer qu'il mit à son propre doigt.

\- _Nightbringer ? Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Je pensais que vous surveillerez ma fille…_

Pas de réponse.

\- Passe Liar ?

\- Euh…

Le Soldat de l'Hiver lui prit la bague orange qu'il mit volontairement à son doigt sans retirer ses anneaux de fiançailles et de mariage.

Elle ne protesta pas.

\- C'est étrange… Quand ont-elles arrêtés de te parler ?

\- Je sais pas trop. Quand on venait ici. Je me souviens ne pas les avoir entendus parler quand vous m'avez présenté à la pouffiasse Magenta.

\- Tu vas devoir faire attention à toi par tes propres moyens… Je vais régler le problème des bagues. Gardes-les pour l'instant. Appelle-moi en cas de problème, d'accord ?

Stasya acquiesça.

\- Et ne bois plus. Tu me diras qui sont ces gens de la Maggia, ils mourront. Par accident.

La jeune fille le regarda et lui prit la main.

\- Tu crois que je vais finir comme toi ?

\- Euh… non, ma chérie.

\- Dommage. Papa et toi, vous êtes géniaux. Et puis ! Ils m'ont dit que j'allais avoir un nom de code. Je veux leur demander d'être la Soldat de l'Été !

Bucky lui caressa la joue avec un petit sourire.

\- Je t'aime, ma chérie.

\- Je t'aime, otets. Tu diras à papa que je l'aime, hein ?

\- Oui.


	21. Sur plusieurs fronts

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Till the end of the ship_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Plein de couple ! Entre autre nos stars BrockBuck et Stony. Mais aussi : FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et SinSam ! (Puis le TaserGod même s'il n'est pas très présent. Eeet je crois que c'est tout.)

Disclaimers : Depuis le DÉBUT j'ai oublié les Messieurs qui ont créés Crossbones dans ma liste. Grand merci à Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer. Sans oublier tous les gens de la liste qui suit qui, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, n'est vraiment pas exclusive (et beaucoup trop longue comme cette note) : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. Tous les personnages sont donc à eux ou l'un d'entre eux… À l'exception des enfants de Brock et Bucky et puis de Tony et Steve et pour finir celui de Natasha, Sin et de Darcy (Oui, j'avais la flemme de les mentionnés)

Note : Cette fic, issue d'un délire avec ma Sailor Sweety qui m'aide dans les idées, est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock'n'Buck » qui est elle-même la suite de « Allô, Funny problemo » et de « BrockBuck mon Stony » premier du nom ! Je vous conseille d'aller les lires si vous avez du temps devant vous afin de tout mieux comprendre !

_Chapitre 21 : Sur plusieurs fronts_

Plaçant son masque devant son visage, Bucky remit ses cheveux en arrière avant de descendre ses lunettes sur son nez. Il attendit que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent pour en sortir.

Il vit les cheveux de Diamondback dès qu'il franchit le seuil et soupira. Il n'avait même pas envie de retenir son exaspération.

\- Inutile de me la jouer comme ça, Winter Soldier.

\- Je suis là, j'allais venir.

\- Tu commences à neuf heures trente-sept, toi ?

\- Je commence quand je veux. Répondit-il.

\- Parce que tu suces le boss ?

\- Non, parce que tout le monde commence quand il veut, le crime n'a pas d'heure. Rétorqua Bucky. Je ne fais rien avec le boss, je suis son employé. Et c'est un homme. L'homosexualité, c'est mal. Hail HYDRA.

Les yeux de la femme pétillèrent alors qu'elle notait à quel point il se moquait d'elle.

\- Quelle est ma mission ?

\- Vous devez aller à Chicago, prendre les Stark Industries en otage, y tuer toutes les personnes allant à l'encontre de ce que prône HYDRA et pirater leur entreprise pour qu'elle s'effondre. Tu peux faire ça ? Sourit-elle. On a choisi en exprès cet endroit pour toi.

\- C'est gentil. Qui m'accompagne ?

\- On a trouvé marrant que ce soit Jack O'Lantern.

Bucky fronça les sourcils.

\- Je m'entends bien avec lui. Pourquoi c'est comique ?

\- Il s'appelle Steven.

\- Ah oui. C'est super marrant.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver grimaça sous son masque. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de son homme mais la main de la femme l'attrapa au poignet et elle secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Vas-y maintenant. Jack O'Lantern t'attends.

\- Je…

\- Non. Ce n'est pas l'heure de la promotion sur canapé. Tu travailles pour nous. Et à moins que tu veuilles qu'on utilise ton code ou des éclairs dans ta mémoire.

\- D'accord.

Bucky se détourna et partit à la recherche de son collègue. Il dut descendre un escalier avant d'arriver dans l'étage où était la plupart des agents. En discutant avec Susan, tandis qu'il envoyait un SMS à Brock, on lui indiqua où il trouverait son partenaire de mission et s'arrêta auprès de lui, levant la main pour le saluer.

Jack O'Lantern le rejoignit et ils partirent vers l'ascenseur. Ce fut celui-ci même qui s'occupa d'appuyer sur le bouton 0 alors que Bucky prenait son téléphone. Il hésita en remarquant qu'on n'avait pas répondu à son message. Son homme devait être occupé.

\- Tu parles russe ?

\- Non. Mais je pensais que toi, si. Dit-il.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver sélectionna un numéro et porta le combiné à son oreille. Il attendit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Neuf heures quarante-sept. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que…

\- Allô ? Le professeur a dit que je pouvais répondre parce que c'était toi, mais je dois me dépêcher. Ce n'est pas grave, hein ?

\- Tu es toujours en contact avec tes amis pour ton groupe de superhéros ? Demanda Bucky en russe.

\- Oui ? Répondit son fils, surpris.

\- J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service. C'est dangereux même si je te protège alors tu peux dire non. Dit-il. Oh, on va au moins un, je dois demander un truc à Diamondback. Reprit-il en français.

\- Quoi ? Chuchota Hal.

Steven fronça les sourcils mais appuya sur le -1.

\- Il va y avoir une attaque dans une des entreprises de ton oncle. J'aimerais que vous y alliez.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux. Tu… Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Oui. Je dois y aller. Je t'aime.

Bucky raccrocha et envoya un rapide SMS sans regarder en sortant de la cabine.

\- Diamondback, je l'ai trouvé. Tu viens avec nous ? Je me dis que tu devrais vouloir vérifier mes faits et gestes.

La femme, appuyée contre le mur à lire des documents, leva les yeux vers lui. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il se moquait d'elle mais elle savait aussi que c'était ce que Red Skull attendait d'elle. Elle se devait de surveiller une personne aussi instable.

**_Richmond, Virginie_**

De toutes les villes que Tony aurait pu choisir, il avait opté pour la Capitale. À choisir, il avait supposé que prendre celle-ci était la meilleure chose pour espérer voir Red Skull. Il aurait plus de raison de se mobiliser dans une grande ville, non ? Ou était-ce tout le contraire ?

\- Il n'est toujours pas là. Je pensais qu'en se rapprochant…

\- C'était débile. Dit Sam.

\- Je sais, vain espoir. Où est-ce qu'il pourrait être, sinon ? Je ne peux pas analyser toute la ville. Et on ne va pas trouver dans les journaux « un dictateur Nazi vient de disparaître soudainement, oups ! ».

\- Oui… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait tu penses ? Ça a assez de sang de Sin pour durer longtemps.

Le milliardaire acquiesça et dézooma pour lui montrer qu'à Washington, on voyait toujours le point relié à Scarlett.

\- On rentre chez nous et on attend ?

\- Mais c'est bizarre.

Il fronça les sourcils en recevant un SMS.

\- Buck doit attaquer une de mes entreprises. Il me demande de ne pas intervenir… Mais il pourrait faire des morts.

\- Tu ne peux pas cautionner ça. Dit Sam.

\- Non… Mais on doit vraiment trouver Red Skull… Comment quelqu'un peut disparaître des tr…

Tony regarda le rechercheur puis se tourna vers Falcon.

\- Et s'il était ailleurs ?

\- Ailleurs ? Que veux-tu dire par ça ? Dans un autre pays ?

\- Non, je peux tracer n'importe qui de par le monde grâce à la technologie Stark. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tracer Thor, par exemple.

\- Dans un autre _monde_ ? Comment ce serait seulement possible ?

\- Jane est en train de mettre au point un portail. Si Red Skull nous a volé la technologie ou quelque chose comme ça. Il a de très bons espions… Expliqua Stark.

\- S'il est dans un autre monde, s'il est à Asgard, que doit-on faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On doit l'arrêter mais est-ce que Jane peut nous aider ?

Sam regarda le téléphone de Tony. Pouvaient-ils s'occuper de ça en faisant confiance à Bucky ? Il s'agissait de meurtre et de son entreprise.

\- Peut-être… On va la rejoindre ?

Tony acquiesça en envoyant un petit SMS rapide au Soldat de l'Hiver.

« Je te fais confiance »

**_Chicago, Illinois_** – Quelques heures plus tard

Du sang sur les mains, Bucky en avait souvent eu. Mais c'était différent cette fois-ci. Parce qu'on lui avait fait confiance.

En fait, ce n'était même pas lui qui avait tué. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que c'était ses paumes et ses doigts qui étaient couverts de liquide poisseux. Alors qu'il portait ses gants. Il entendait les remous alors qu'il tapait à l'ordinateur. Il percevait la voix doucereuse de Diamondback et se demandait si la tuer maintenant, en donnant l'impression que ce n'était qu'une balle perdue, ça pouvait fonctionner.

Mais il avait besoin d'elle pour la suite de son plan.

Il fallait encore un peu de temps. Il était treize heures. Hal ne devrait plus trop tardé. Et il était à la fois impatient et effaré. Comment osait-il impliqué son fils là-dedans alors que c'était déjà le cas de sa fille ? Et s'il ne pouvait pas le protéger ?

Quel idiot !

Tout ça ne devait pas devenir une histoire de famille !

Et les bagues qui ne répondaient pas. Ça l'inquiétait. Il avait pensé qu'elles ne lui répondaient pas car elles étaient concentrées sur Stasya et si ça lui avait manqué, il avait pris sur lui. Mais là…

Pourquoi elles ne réagissaient pas ?

\- Winter Soldier !

\- J'envoie un virus. Répondit Bucky.

\- Tu n'as encore tué personne alors je t'ai ramené un cadeau !

Elle souleva un enfant afro-américain qui reniflait beaucoup. Malade, sa mère avait dû l'emmener au travail.

\- C'est un drôle de cadeau…

\- Tue-le.

Diamondback sourit alors que l'enfant pleurait. Derrière, il entendait des supplications.

\- Devant sa mère ?

\- Oui.

\- Il l'a fait dans quel ordre, Crossbones ?

La femme fronça les sourcils.

\- William. Il l'a tué avant ou après la mort de ta mère ?

\- La ferme ! Cria-t-elle en faisant tomber le gamin.

Il en profita pour s'enfuir et se précipiter vers sa maman qui le serra contre elle en pleurant.

\- Là, je souris sous mon masque.

\- Comment oses-tu ?! Je vais…

Des ondes rouges apparurent dans la salle.

\- Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. Assume ce que tu as fait ou arrête de te la jouer. Lui reprocha brusquement Bucky.

Il la repoussa violemment au moment où les ondes libéraient des silhouettes.

\- Ne bougez plus !

Diamondback tourna la tête vers l'adolescent afro-américain qui venait de parler. Bucky fit signe à Jack O'Lantern de ne rien faire alors que les lèvres de la femme s'étiraient.

\- Les bébés Avengers !

\- Ils s'appellent les Young Avengers. Répliqua le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Sa collègue lui jeta un regard et un sourire en même temps.

\- Jeveuxquetoutlemondesoitlibrejeveuxquetoutlemondesoitlibrejeveuxquetoutlemondesoitli…

Diamondback sortit son revolver au moment où l'afro-américain lançait un regard vers Hal murmurant ce qui semblait être « tu es sûr ? ». Le doigt de la femme se pressa sur la gâchette.

Les vitres disparurent en même temps que les liens fait avec de l'adhésif, permettant à tout le monde de s'enfuir. La balle fusa hors du canon. Le lampadaire explosa, touché par la munition, il s'effondra sur le sol dans des gerbes d'éclats.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Hurla la femme en tournant violemment la tête vers son collègue.

Il tenait encore son poignet alors que les enfants étaient sidérés de l'échange. Jack O'Lantern s'appuya contre le bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, connard ?! Tu ne viens pas m'aider ?

Elle attrapa un revolver dans l'autre main mais elle hurla quand son poignet craqua violemment. Elle pressa la gâchette à répétition et les balles fusèrent dans le plafond, faisant tomber quelques bris de plâtres.

\- Je reçois mes ordres de Crossbones, pas de toi. Répondit Jack O'Lantern.

\- Quoi ?! Siffla-t-elle.

Eli fit un signe de tête à Kate qui arma une flèche. Au moment où Diamondback fit un mouvement pour récupérer son bras, la hampe fusa et, dès qu'elle remua le muscle, le bâtonnet s'enfonça plus profondément en elle, la faisant hurler.

\- Foutu gosse !

Elle donna un violent coup de pied entre les jambes de Bucky pour qu'il la lâche, se défit de sa prise en un mouvement expert et se précipita vers les enfants, arrachant un couteau à sa taille. Tommy fonça vers elle, la cognant si violemment qu'elle vola à travers la pièce et se cogna violemment contre le mur. Steven s'éloigna légèrement pour éviter les débris et il attrapa le bras de son collègue pour l'aider à se relever.

Le mercenaire attrapa son revolver et sauta par-dessus un bureau qui avait volé au sol et il s'approcha de la femme.

Un coup de feu retentit.

Les adolescents restèrent cois jusqu'à ce que la criminelle ne se redresse. Elle jeta son revolver vers eux.

\- Tu vois, Hal, j'ai tué ton cher papa. Dit-elle.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux et sa peau se couvrit de flammes.

\- Non ! S'écria Billy.

Kate tira une nouvelle flèche que la femme repoussa mais la seconde lui ouvrit le ventre alors que Cassie se rétrécissait pour filer auprès de Bucky.

\- Tu vends la peau de l'ours un peu rapidement. Je saigne. Ça t'arrive tous les mois.

Hal était toujours couvert de flammes mais il sentait son cœur battre d'allégresse alors qu'il entendait la voix de son otets. Diamondback se tourna vers lui, sidérée. Une balle l'atteignit au ventre et lui coupa le souffle. La seconde d'après, il la rejoignait et lui asséna un violent coup de pied qui l'envoya sur le sol où elle cracha une écume rouge.

Cassie retrouva sa taille normale et s'éloigna du champ de bataille.

\- Red Skull le saura. Siffla-t-elle. Tu ne tueras jamais devant ton enfant !

\- C'est vrai.

Bucky se pencha et l'attrapa par la ceinture avant de la jeter violemment vers l'escalier de service.

\- Jack O'Lantern, je peux te faire confiance ?

\- Oui. Tu le sais non.

\- Faites attention. Dit Bucky à l'adresse des adolescents.

Quoique ça semblait lancé à… tout le monde. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers à son tour et les descendit pour trouver la femme qui rampait. Il retira son masque et remonta ses lunettes pour lui sourire de la façon qui était la plus ignoble qu'il soit.

**_Queens, New York_**

Brock dévisagea un dossier, si c'était seulement possible, puis le jeta au sol. Rien ne lui revenait et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Il ne savait même pas où son artiste avait été envoyé. Peut-être que s'il allumait la télévision… Mais en fait, il n'y tenait pas plus que ça.

Il redoutait ce qu'il pourrait y entendre.

Son téléphone sonna et il l'attrapa d'une main en soupira. Un soupire qui devint un sourire lorsqu'il vit une photographie de son aimé avec le petit nom « artiste » qui l'accompagnait. Il ouvrit le message et découvrit une vidéo. Il appuya sur le bouton pour l'enclencher.

\- J'ai un petit peu perdu le contrôle mais je ne voulais pas que tu manques ça. Disait Bucky en regardant directement l'écran. Reste ici. Ajouta-t-il vers une personne en contrebas.

Il descendit visiblement des marches et un cri féminin lui parvint.

Brock sourit en voyant que son homme posait le téléphone et qu'il était orienté d'une telle façon qu'il pouvait voir l'état pitoyable de Diamondback. Il sourit plus encore en la voyant souffrir.

\- Il est adorable. Commenta-t-il pour lui-même.

**_Willowdale, Virginie_**

Tony franchit les portes automatiques de son bâtiment, toujours accompagné de Sam, et il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'accueil.

\- Bonjour, j'ai besoin de savoir quelle salle Jane Foster a reçu. Elle la loue.

\- Tout de suite, Monsieur Stark.

La secrétaire lui lança un plantureux sourire avant de commencer à pianoter. Elle fronça vite les sourcils et commença à utiliser sa souris.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est que… Jane Foster ne loue aucune salle.

\- Pardon ? Questionna Tony.

Il lui prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Darcy.

\- Allô ?

\- Pourquoi Jane ne loue pas de salle ? Demanda-t-il d'emblée.

\- Louer une salle ? Euh ? Un appart' ? Ça me fait plaisir de l'avoir avec moi, tu sais. Puis elle manque d'argent alors…

\- Non. Une salle. Pour son invention.

\- Quelle invention ?

Tony pâlit de plus belle et sentit son cœur s'emballer parce que tout lui échappait.

\- Appelle Steve. Demanda-t-il à Sam avant de reprendre à Darcy. Elle ne t'a pas parler d'un objet lui permettant d'aller à Asgard ?

\- Non, du tout.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Elle est partie faire un peu de lèche-vitrine.

\- Je dois absolument trouver Jane Foster ! Lui cria Tony.

Mais c'était tant adressé à elle qu'à la secrétaire qui glapit. Au même moment, Sam annonçait qu'il avait la connexion avec Steve et le milliardaire raccrocha avec Darcy pour attraper la communication de son amant…


	22. Le fin mot de la trahison

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Till the end of the ship_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Plein de couple ! Entre autre nos stars BrockBuck et Stony. Mais aussi : FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et SinSam ! (Puis le TaserGod même s'il n'est pas très présent. Eeet je crois que c'est tout.)

Disclaimers : Depuis le DÉBUT j'ai oublié les Messieurs qui ont créés Crossbones dans ma liste. Grand merci à Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer. Sans oublier tous les gens de la liste qui suit qui, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, n'est vraiment pas exclusive (et beaucoup trop longue comme cette note) : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. Tous les personnages sont donc à eux ou l'un d'entre eux… À l'exception des enfants de Brock et Bucky et puis de Tony et Steve et pour finir celui de Natasha, Sin et de Darcy (Oui, j'avais la flemme de les mentionnés)

Note : Cette fic, issue d'un délire avec ma Sailor Sweety qui m'aide dans les idées, est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock'n'Buck » qui est elle-même la suite de « Allô, Funny problemo » et de « BrockBuck mon Stony » premier du nom ! Je vous conseille d'aller les lires si vous avez du temps devant vous afin de tout mieux comprendre !

* * *

_Chapitre 22 : Le fin mot de la trahison_

**_Chicago, Illinois_**

Jack O'Lantern ne bougeait pas et ce n'était pas parce que des enfants le fixaient avec méfiance. Il se moquait bien d'eux mais le Soldat de l'Hiver ne lui avait pas dit que c'était libre à lui de les tuer. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il l'aurait fait pour autant. Il aimait le mal et tuait femme, comme vieillard, comme enfant et même les animaux. Mais dans ce cas-ci, ça semblait juste complètement inutile.

Et si ça pouvait ennuyer Diamondback même après sa mort…

Il n'aimait pas la façon dont elle était simplement arrivée avec ses grands sabots alors qu'une forme de confiance s'était instaurée au fil des années avec les autres. Il préférait avoir confiance en ses partenaires et savoir qu'ils ne le vendraient pas. Et elle, elle avait mentionné Red Skull…

\- C'était quoi ton plan ?

Il venait de lancer ça à Bucky qui rentrait dans la pièce. Le Soldat de l'Hiver haussa les épaules.

\- Il est raté.

Il s'approcha de Hal et le prit dans ses bras malgré les flammes. Sentant l'odeur de brûlé, le garçon s'empressa de faire disparaître tout feu. Il resserra son otets contre lui et murmura :

\- Les autres sont au courant.

Il faisait là référence à Eli qui fixait Bucky avec répulsion et Kate qui serrait son arc dans sa main.

\- On devait prévenir les parents pour Red Skull et que tu t'en laves les mains, hein ? Sourit Tommy. Mais maintenant que tu as le sang de l'autre pouffiasse sur les mains…

\- Tu ne sais pas si c'est une pouffiasse. Intervint Jack O'Lantern.

\- Firefly dit que c'en est une. Rectifia Speed.

Hal rougit, littéralement et se resserra contre celui qui l'avait porté. La plaie qu'il avait dans le flanc saignait bien moins fort à présent.

\- Bon, je vais vous payer à manger. Dit Bucky aux adolescents.

\- Génial ! S'écria Cassie. Je veux manger chinois !

\- Bonne idée. Approuva Teddy.

Il mit la main sur l'épaule de Billy qui lui répondit par un sourire.

\- Tu as ton portefeuille ici ? Questionna Steven.

Son collègue opina alors que son téléphone sonnait. Décidemment. Il l'attrapa et fronça les sourcils. D'autant plus que le téléphone de Wiccan, de Tommy, d'Hal et de Cassie sonnèrent à leur tour.

« Quelqu'un sait comment trouver Jane Foster ? »

\- C'est parrain. Dit le jeune Rumlow.

\- Ouais. Dit Bucky. Billy ?

\- JeveuxsavoirouestJaneFosterjeveuxsavoirouestJaneFosterjeveuxsavoirouestJaneFost…

\- Qui est Jane Foster ? Demanda Eli.

\- C'est une amie d'une amie de la famille. Répondit Hal.

Jack O'Lantern prit son téléphone.

\- Tiens, je la connais.

Bucky regarda vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je travaillais directement pour Red Skull lorsque Crossbones est venu me chercher y a onze ans.

\- Et ?

Une image apparut dans les airs, montrant un pays merveilleux qui était hors de leur temps.

\- Asgard. Souffla Billy.

\- Elle était avec lui. Certifia Steven.

Bucky composa une suite de numéro sur son téléphone, restant étrangement de marbre. Plusieurs voix se fondirent les unes, les autres.

\- Allô ?

Steve.

\- Ouais ?

La voix excédée de Tony.

\- Oui ?!

Lança celle de Sam, visiblement du côté de Stark.

\- Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison ou je t'égorge.

Les accents doux et joyeux de Sin.

\- _Da_ ?

Natasha.

\- Allô ?

La voix de Wanda qui était chargée d'émotion. Elle devait savoir, comme son fils.

\- Je te manque à ce point, l'artiste ?

\- On l'a trouvée. Elle est à Asgard. Et elle travaillerait pour Red Skull.

\- L'amie de Darcy ? Souffla Steve, sidéré.

\- Elle m'a bien entubé ! Si je la trouve… Siffla Tony.

\- Oh putain… Commenta Sin.

\- Je pense que ça veut dire qu'on a des soucis. Dit Sam.

\- J'arrive. Soupira l'Allemande.

\- On se retrouve en Virginie. Dit Tony. Steve, prends aussi Rhodey.

\- Oui !

Bucky raccrocha.

\- Jack O'Lantern, j'y vais ! Je te confie les enfants.

\- On n'est plus des enfants ! Protesta Kate.

\- Tu n'as plus ta bague, otets…

\- Merde ! C'est vrai. Le jet va assez vite ? Se demanda-t-il.

\- Je peux nous y emmener. Dit Billy.

Il échangea des regards avec les autres Young Avengers. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient même aider… Il l'espérait ardemment et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul !

Bucky acquiesça lentement.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. De Virginie, ils pourraient les renvoyer à New York, de toute façon…

**_Willowdale, Virginie_**

Darcy descendait les escaliers en courant. Elle était sidérée et choquée. Elle avait bien vu que Jane était bizarre mais elle supposait qu'elle était secouée. Elle n'avait pas voulu voir la vérité et elle s'en voulait. Ou nageait-elle trop dans le bonheur pour voir que ce n'était pas normal que sa meilleure amie ne parlait presque jamais d'elle ?

\- Tony !

Darcy se précipita avers lui alors que l'homme raccrochait la conversation qu'il avait.

\- Merci, on doit se préparer. JARVIS, envoie-moi une armure.

\- Jane est certainement à Asgard d'une façon ou l'autre ! Elle aurait su y retourner avec l'Ether, elle a pu trouver un autre moyen. Elle était obsédée par Thor et par ce qu'elle y avait vu. Expliqua d'emblée Lewis.

\- On vient de nous le dire. Mais c'est bien de savoir qu'on peut compter sur toi. Dit Tony.

Il partit vers les portes.

\- Comment comptez-vous aller à Asgard ? Lui cria-t-elle.

\- Euh… Wanda ? Hasarda-t-il. J'y ai pas réfléchi. On rassemble l'équipe et on trouvera bien. Décréta le milliardaire.

\- Et si je te disais que j'avais un moyen de nous y emmener ?

Sam fronça un sourcil.

\- Un prototype pour m'escroquer ? Railla Iron Man.

\- Quelque chose qui pourrait ne pas vous plaire. Rentrons chez moi. Si je peux vous aider, je tiens à le faire !

Tony hésitait un peu mais il devait bien avouer que, oui, toute aide était la bienvenue. Il acquiesça alors et ils partirent vers le métro pour rentrer chez Darcy. Il aurait dû mettre une voiture dans son jet !

La secrétaire les regarda partir, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

µµµ

Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Darcy en sortit rapidement. Elle se tourna vers les deux autres qui la suivaient, Tony s'occupant d'envoyer le lieu du nouveau point de rendez-vous pour éviter de sombrer dans l'inquiétude.

Son armure ne devrait plus tarder…

\- Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu avais un moyen de contacter Thor depuis tout ce temps. Dit Sam, continuant la conversation.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Vous verrez.

Darcy ne s'arrêta pas devant chez elle mais à la maison à côté à laquelle elle frappa. Falcon échangea un regard avec le milliardaire qui fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules.

Au point où ils en étaient…

La porte s'ouvrit sur Madame Noyfelaus qui souriait bien sympathiquement.

\- Tu es là bien tôt, Darcy. Oh, si ce n'est pas Monsieur Stark.

\- On a besoin d'aller à Asgard. Dit d'emblée la femme.

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla Sam. Ça a intérêt à être une Déesse ou un truc comme ça. Je croyais que c'était top secret !

\- Ce n'est pas un secret quand la personne vient d'Asgard. Répondit Darcy.

Alors c'était bien une Déesse ? Elle était loin d'avoir la prestance de Thor !

\- N'est-ce pas. Loki ?

Tony écarquilla les yeux et frotta son cœur. Il rêvait. Il rêvait !

Mais le sourire de la vieille femme valait bien celui de psychopathe du Dieu.

\- Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

\- Le premier jour ! Sourit Lewis. La façon dont tu t'es présenté à moi. Puis c'était le lendemain de la naissance de Locke, et tu venais d'emménager même si tu disais le contraire. Et pour finir…

Elle leva le doigt.

\- Noyfelaus c'est l'anagramme de Laufeyson ! Et tu ne m'as jamais donné ton prénom. Est-ce que ça aurait été Koli ?

La vieille femme devint le Dieu de la discorde alors que Tony avait vraiment mais alors vraiment besoin de s'asseoir.

\- Mon frère a trouvé une femme bien trop intelligente pour lui. Dit Loki, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il regarda les deux hommes.

\- Par contre si vous, vous voulez que je vous emmène à Asgard, il faudra vous agenouiller.

µµµ

\- Otets !

\- Vous ne venez pas. Je n'ai pas le temps de te punir maintenant mais si tu persistes, le verrais. Dit Bucky en appelant l'ascenseur.

\- On peut être utile ! Dit Eli.

\- Puis ce sera super d'aller à Asgard. Commenta Tommy. On en a toujours entendu parler !

Le Soldat de l'Hiver jura avoir entendu des voix se chevaucher dans son esprit et il serra les dents. Toutes ses choses lui donnaient la migraine, à son humble avis. Apprendre que Red Skull allait coloniser Asgard ou pire ! Ils devaient pouvoir faire quelque chose…

Il entra dans la cabine et appuya sur le numéro qui menait au cinquième étage.

\- Rentrez, c'est tout !

Hal eut un frisson en entendant son otets haussé le ton, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

\- Soit on prend les escaliers, soit on va supplier Crossbones avant que Bucky ait pu lui dire de ne pas accepter. Proposa Tommy, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu crois ? Demanda Cassie. Je pense qu'il va venir ici en Virginie.

\- Ça va lui demander plus de temps qu'à parrain, la technologie n'est pas au point à KAW… Chuchota Hal qui en avait entendu parler un soir.

\- Et Black Widow ? Interrogea Katerine.

\- Je suppose qu'ils iront la chercher avec un engin des Stark Industries… Dit Billy.

\- Appelle ton père. Demanda Eli.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il proposait. Mais ils voulaient tellement pouvoir aider. Teddy posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami qu'il sentait perturbé. Wiccan sourit légèrement. Il se demandait si sa mère était déjà là.

µµµ

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Bucky en sortit pour rejoindre la porte entrouverte de chez Darcy. Il frappa tout de même avant de rentrer.

\- T'es un rapide, Buck' ! Lança Tony en le voyant.

Steve était juste à côté de lui, lui serrant la main. Et, une fois n'était pas coutume, il ne se leva pas pour accueillir son meilleur ami. Bucky put voir Sam et Sin, Rhodey et Phil qui parlait avec un homme aux cheveux noirs qu'il n'avait jamais vu, mais aussi Wanda et Vision.

\- Votre fils m'a emmené ici. Dit-il en leur direction.

\- Lequel ? Questionna Vision.

\- Mon filleul mais ils sont tous les deux-là. Je leur ai dit de rentrer…

Mais il en doutait fortement.

\- Euh… Vous connaissez Jack O'Lantern ? Demanda-t-il en le désignant.

\- C'est un plaisir. Dit le truand.

Il se reçut des regards méprisant, voire hautain de la part du Dieu, hormis Darcy qui ne réagit pas et Sin qui leva le pouce en souriant.

\- Et vous connaissez Loki ? Questionna Darcy en montrant son voisin et « beau-frère ».

\- Oui. Répondit Steven.

\- Non… Qui est-ce ? Interrogea Bucky.

\- C'est le frère de Thor, un beau connard. Grinça Tony.

\- J'approuve les insultes sur mon cher frère mais je pensais que c'était votre ami. Répondit Loki.

\- Ne me la joue pas comme ça ! Répliqua le milliardaire avec hargne.

\- C'est lui qui a provoqué les évènements de New York 2012. Synthétisa Darcy.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver acquiesça simplement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait comme ça ? On ne va pas à Asgard ou quelque chose du genre ?

\- On ne rentre pas à Asgard comme on le veut. Je pourrais le faire s'ouvrir dès que vous serez tous là. Répondit Loki.

\- Si Red Skull n'est pas encore rentré. Dit Tony.

\- S'il revient, ce ne sera pas sans rien. Souffla Steve. Vous savez ce qu'il avait de disponible ?

\- Il a certainement tout ce qu'il voulait à portée de main avec tout l'argent que Jane a obtenu pour Red Skull.

\- Il a pu acheter tout le budget militaire qu'il voulait mais ça ne lui a pas permis de créer les trucs plus vite. Dit Iron Man.

\- Il faudrait qu'on trouve leur base et on saurait à quoi s'attendre. Intervint Sin.

Elle soupira et prit son téléphone pour passer en revue les numéros. Des numéros qui n'avaient qu'une lettre pour la plupart et que Sam ignorait comment elle s'en sortait.

\- Tu as pris les affaires de Diamondback ? Demanda Jack O'Lantern à Bucky.

\- Elle n'avait que des armes et un communicateur.

\- On ne peut rien en faire alors. Soupira Tony, désespéré.

\- Juste attendre d'aller à Asgard ou qu'ils viennent à nous. Dit Loki. Et l'un comme l'autre vous mettra dans les mêmes soucis : Thor ne se méfiera jamais de Jane.

\- On ne peut pas le blâmer parce qu'on ne s'en est pas méfié non plus. Répondit Darcy avec un sourire.

\- Rien ne m'en empêchera. Lui répondit le Dieu.

\- J'aurais dû comprendre quand j'ai vu qu'il était en Virginie ! Pesta Tony.

\- Ça ne nous aurait fait gagner que peu d'heures et ça n'aurait servi à rien. Dit Steve, réconfortant.

Il leva les yeux vers Bucky en voyant qu'il se tenait la tête.

\- Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Est-ce que Red Sk…

\- Non. Dit-il. Ça va.

Le Capitaine se battait contre lui-même avec l'envie de se lever et de rejoindre Bucky pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il n'aimait pas que les gens qu'il aime trouvaient toujours si intéressant de lui mentir !

\- Il est là…

C'était Tony.

Et il regardait le capteur.

\- Et il n'est pas venu seul. J'espère que tu es prêt à revivre les évènements de New York, Tony Stark. Sourit Loki.

Il se leva du siège.

\- Je me demande comment Midgard va s'achever. Ne t'inquiète pas pour, Locke, Darcy.

Bucky resserra sa main sur sa tempe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est avec lui ? Demanda Rhodey.

\- Des Elfes noirs, des géants des glaces et tout un tas d'amicaux amis. Oh… Je devrais préciser que des trous de vers se sont créés partout sur Terre.

Tony était agacé par le sourire du Dieu et il reflouait sa peur. Il se leva, se défaisant de la poigne de son homme.

\- Wanda, Vision, déplacez-vous pour aider ailleurs. Phil, préviens Natasha qu'elle protège l'endroit où elle est, Steve, préviens T'Challa… On a une planète à défendre.


	23. La bataille des Mondes

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Till the end of the ship_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Plein de couple ! Entre autre nos stars BrockBuck et Stony. Mais aussi : FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et SinSam ! (Puis le TaserGod même s'il n'est pas très présent. Eeet je crois que c'est tout.)

Disclaimers : Depuis le DÉBUT j'ai oublié les Messieurs qui ont créés Crossbones dans ma liste. Grand merci à Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer. Sans oublier tous les gens de la liste qui suit qui, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, n'est vraiment pas exclusive (et beaucoup trop longue comme cette note) : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. Tous les personnages sont donc à eux ou l'un d'entre eux… À l'exception des enfants de Brock et Bucky et puis de Tony et Steve et pour finir celui de Natasha, Sin et de Darcy (Oui, j'avais la flemme de les mentionnés)

Note : Cette fic, issue d'un délire avec ma Sailor Sweety qui m'aide dans les idées, est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock'n'Buck » qui est elle-même la suite de « Allô, Funny problemo » et de « BrockBuck mon Stony » premier du nom ! Je vous conseille d'aller les lires si vous avez du temps devant vous afin de tout mieux comprendre !

_Chapitre 23 : La bataille des Mondes_

**_Wakanda_**

T'Challa s'occupait des affaires du pays très souvent, mais il descendait aussi dans les rues pour distribuer de la nourriture et écouter les problèmes de son peuple. Comme toujours, il était accompagné de ses gardes du corps. Il ne risquait rien, ou presque, et savait se défendre tout seul mais elles avaient pour mission de l'accompagner partout alors elles l'accompagnaient partout.

\- Oooh ! Fit une fille que l'homme venait de soulever comme elle tendait les bras vers lui.

Il était habitué à ce genre de réaction mais pas qu'on lui désigne le ciel. Il leva alors le regarda et vit un trou lumineux se créer dans le ciel. Ça devait être à des kilomètres d'ici, cela dit. Peut-être en dehors des frontières même du Wakanda.

Des choses en tombaient semblaient-ils. C'était comme une pluie noire.

\- Qu'est-ce ? Envoyer quelqu'un voir ce qu'il en est ! Somma T'Challa à une de ses gardes du corps.

Elle acquiesça et fila au moment où le téléphone sonnait.

Il s'en saisit en posant la petite.

\- Va auprès de ta mère et rentrez chez vous vous mettre à l'abri.

Il décrocha en regardant la fillette s'enfuir.

\- Allô ?

\- C'est Rogers. Nous savons que Red Skull a ouvert des portails vers Asgard et les différents Mondes sous l'égide d'Odin. Il va attaquer de partout. Nous voulions vous prévenir.

\- Je vois quelque chose dans le ciel, quelque chose qui en tombe. Est-ce ça ?

\- Probablement. Si vous avez besoin d'Agents pour vous aider, prévenez-moi. Je vous enverrai autant de personnes que je peux.

\- Je vous tiens au courant. Merci, Rogers.

Il coupa la communication sans plus attendre.

Il devait aller chercher son costume pour protéger son peuple. Et plus que le Wakanda, peut-être même toute une partie de l'Afrique. Il savait que le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait un ou plusieurs sièges de par les continents et ne craignait pas qu'on ne lui vienne pas en aide.

**_Willowdale, Virginie_**

\- Bucky, tu viens avec nous ? Ça va aller ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

\- Oui, j'arrive.

\- T'es pas en cloque, hein ? Parce que là, ce serait vraiment pas le moment. Dit Tony.

\- Non, je vais bien ! Allons-y.

Il ajusta ses armements en suivit les Stark. Jack O'Lantern lui emboîta le pas à son tour, ne sachant pas que faire. Tony donna un émetteur-récepteur à Bucky qui l'ajusta.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service ? Lui demanda le milliardaire en ouvrant une fenêtre.

Bucky s'éloigna rapidement vers l'ascenseur avec son subordonné.

\- On va voir dans les environs si on peut faire quelque chose. Annonça Sam qui ouvrait la fenêtre du salon de Darcy.

\- Quittez l'état ! Lança Tony avant de reprendre vers le Soldat de l'Hiver. Tu peux déployer KAW sur New York ? On va chopper Red Skull ici.

\- J'envoie le S.H.I.E.L.D. où je peux mais il n'y aura personne pour New York.

\- Je m'en charge !

Les portes se fermèrent sur Jack O'Lantern et lui.

\- KAW va aider le S.H.I.E.L.D. ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Avec grand plaisir. Sourit Bucky.

Il prit son téléphone et appela Susan. Il savait que Brock était en chemin et puisque Sin était actuellement dans les bras de Sam…

\- Allô ?

\- Mother Night ? Est-ce que tu peux envoyer KAW dans New York, et où qu'ils soient, pour protéger la ville ? Il va y avoir… beaucoup de casse.

Il y eut un bruit soudain, d'ailleurs, et l'ascenseur s'immobilisa, la lumière s'éteignant. Bucky soupira et s'approcha des portes. Il donna un violent coup de poing qui tordit la taule. En seulement trois coups, il ouvrit une faille et sauta par le trou pour descendre, Jack O'Lantern le suivit et ils purent continuer de descendre via les ascenseurs.

\- Je les envoie.

\- Sois prudente.

\- Toi aussi.

**_Quelque part en Virginie_**

Accrochée au siège de son père, Stasya regardait le paysage qui s'étendait devant eux. Et qu'est-ce que c'était ? Des créatures gigantesques ou élancées qui tombaient des cieux. Ils avaient tous cette même expression dans les yeux. Qui n'aurait pas eu peur ?

Son père, justement.

Il avait l'air de s'en moquer éperdument.

\- Je pensais qu'Asgard écoutait le père de Thor. Pourquoi ils écouteraient Red Skull ?

\- Ils ne l'écoutent pas. Dit Brock.

\- Ben, ils sont ici. Le plaisir de la destruction ?

\- Regarde leurs yeux.

Brock activa le pilotage automatique puis se leva.

\- On saute.

\- Mais tu as dit qu'on n'avait pas de parachute !

\- Tu as peur ? Ricana son père.

Il l'attrapa et la jeta sur son épaule avant d'ouvrir la porte, faisant s'engouffrer des bourrasques d'air. La jeune fille avait beau être impétueuse, elle se sentit glacée d'angoisse. Elle s'accrocha à son père alors qu'il sautait comme ça. C'était une grande première, et il avait de quoi se demander pourquoi Steve faisait toujours ça.

Quoique lui avait toujours un bouclier avec lui.

Il devait reconnaître que c'était assez grisant comme sensation.

Soudainement, l'air qui leur cognait le corps virevolta autour d'eux et ralentit leur chute.

\- _Ah quel idiot !_

_\- Tout de même, essayer de faire s'écraser un si beau corps._

_\- Espèce de connard, j'ai tellement de respect pour toi._

_\- Si Bucky apprend ça, il le tuera._

_\- J'ai hâte qu'on se batte._

_\- Contre qui ?_

_\- Là, maintenant ?_

_\- On utilise ce corps ?_

Toutes les voix se mélangeaient dans la tête de Stasya avec violence. Elle se sentait engourdie. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

\- Merci Influence. Remaker, ma grande, tu sais si l'artiste est toujours chez Darcy ?

Brock venait de bondir au sol. Il souleva son bazooka et l'arma vers une créature. La roquette partit et de la chair d'un monstre immense vola partout, des membres s'effondrant sur une maison.

\- Il… Il va le faire. Dit Stasya. Je peux t'aider ?

Son père sourit et acquiesça en lui donnant quelques armes.

\- Reste près de moi.

Une horde d'hommes apparurent et des flammes jaillirent brusquement pour cogner contre eux, les réduisant en bouillie. Stasya écarquilla les yeux mais sourit finalement. Elle adorait cette ivresse en fait !

µµµ

Darcy se rendit dans son bureau pour fouiller parmi ses affaires et celles que Jane avaient entreposées là. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose.

\- Que fais-tu ? Demanda Loki.

\- Je veux faire quelque chose ! Je dois les aider ! Si je cherche dans les données de Jane, je peux peut-être trouver une façon de fermer ces trous.

\- Ne fais pas de stupidités.

\- Tu vas laisser le Monde se détruire sauf si je fais des stupidités, _voisine_.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas faux. Répondit Loki.

\- Alors ?

Elle sourit en attrapant une machine qui devait servir à mesurer le nombre d'anormalité dans le Monde.

\- Si tu fuis avec ça, tu vas te faire tuer.

\- Je sais !

Elle s'enfuit en courant. Loki soupira. Pourquoi avait-il une forme étrange d'affection pour cette fille qui lui servait de belle-sœur ? Il aurait plus facile en la poussant brutalement de la fenêtre.

\- Reviens ici, Darcy !

Il cogna son sceptre sur le sol. Le haut du bâton libéra du vent et les tourbillons s'envolèrent par toutes cavités pour combler les trous, empêchant l'invasion de continuer et rebouchant même les alvéoles.

Darcy se tourna vers le Dieu. Lequel l'attrapa par le poignet mais l'emmena à sa suite dans les escaliers. Si elle voulait des sensations fortes, elle en aurait. Et ça lui ferait peut-être regretté d'avoir voulu s'y jeter.

µµµ

Tony fut paralysé pendant une fraction de seconde lorsqu'il se retrouva face à ces monstres mais il libéra la puissance condensée de ses réacteurs. Il jeta un coup d'œil au localisateur qu'il portait à la taille, ce qui était dangereux mais il ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

\- Il est bien ici ! Il est dans l'église !

Il venait de faire passer la communication à tout le monde.

\- Prems ! Lança Brock.

\- Vas-y. Comment tu as eu la communication ?

\- Je l'ai piratée.

\- Brock ? T'es où ?

\- Je viens vers toi, l'artiste. J'ai un colis précieux pour toi.

Tony envoya de l'énergie sur un monstre qui voulait l'attaquer et sourit en voyant passer un bouclier.

µµµ

C'était assez particulier de pouvoir se frayer un chemin sans soucis à travers une foule incroyable de monstres. Mais tout ça lui était permis grâce aux bagues qui déchargeaient glace, feu et électricité. Il les sentait cependant un peu… faible.

Il tirait de temps en temps à la mitraillette mais c'était rare. Même Stasya ne faisait jamais feu. Le pouvoir du Mandarin était déroutant et pourtant, Bucky l'utilisait moins de l'avis de Brock. Ou alors les bagues arrivaient moins à se le permettre avec lui ?

Il sourit en voyant son homme trancher les chevilles d'un géant et le faire tomber avant de tirer une balle qui lui explosa la gorge.

\- Tu es sexy !

Bucky sursauta avant de sourire sous son masque. Il le rejoignit rapidement et prit Stasya dans ses bras.

\- Les bagues fonctionnent !

\- Garde les pour l'instant. Lui demanda Bucky.

\- _Un courant nous empêchait d'agir dans les environs de KAW._ Expliqua Nightbringer.

\- Red Skull avait dit essayer de rendre le Mandarin inutilisable. Releva le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Il est loin d'être stupide mais je vais le tuer maintenant. Tu peux juste me prêter Liar ? Demanda-t-il à sa fille.

Elle acquiesça et retira la bague qu'il prit et enfila.

\- Au fait, ta vidéo : ma vidéo préférée au monde. De façon décente et indécente !

Un tourbillon de flamme se déploya, repoussant des attaques.

Bucky attrapa sa fille et tira une rafale de balles dans ceux qui n'avaient pas été abattu.

\- Hal et son équipe sont avec Mother Night, elle m'a appelé. Elle les as trouvé, elle les surveille. Prévint Brock avant de partir en courant.

Il voulait retrouver Red Skull au plus vite et en finir avec toute cette histoire.

Ses mains brûlaient de se remplir de son sang.

µµµ

\- Les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu. Dit Jane en se reculant.

\- J'ai remarqué, figure-toi. Je pensais que _Herr_ Stark ne se rendrait compte de rien.

\- Il est bien plus intelligent que je le croyais visiblement.

Jane se rapprocha.

\- Je demanderais à Thor une autre aide. Il ne pourra rien me refuser.

Elle marcha à lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Je te le jure ! On va trouver autre chose. En attendant, il y a déjà tous ces monstres. Tu vas pouvoir détruire une partie du Monde. Les Avengers ne peuvent pas tous les arrêter ! Encouragea-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes boniments. Je sais tout ça parfaitement. Mais eux, ils ne laisseront pas les choses se passer comme ça.

Jane entendit sa machine faire des bips et elle la saisit en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le flot est interrompu et nos hommes sont de moins en moins présent…

\- C'est ce que je te disais. Répondit Red Skull avec cynisme. Ils sont comme des chiens. Ils ont la dent dure et ils feront tout pour nous empêcher de gagner.

\- C'est partout sur le monde…

\- Je n'en doutais pas.

La scientifique recula, n'aimant pas le regard de l'homme.

\- Que fait-on ?

\- Nous réitérons. Mais je compte avoir le Mandarin la fois suivante.

\- Winter Soldier ?

\- Le Mandarin, ce sont les bagues. Je ne sais pas comment cet idiot a réussi à les avoir. Il n'a pas l'air de trop les utiliser. Il pourrait devenir le maître de Monde… Je le deviendrais.

Jane écarquilla les yeux. Elle poussa un hurlement en sentant une pression sur sa gorge et elle fut collée contre un torse, un revolver sur la tempe.

\- _Winter Soldier pourrait plus nous utiliser, ouais !_ S'écria Liar. _Je rêve d'avoir ce monde ! Et ce type n'est pas doué. La magie asgardenne. Tss ! On ne peut faire confiance à rien. Regarde !_

La machine de Jane fit de plus en plus de bruit.

\- Qu'est-ce ? Demanda Red Skull.

\- Vous perdez le contact. Répondit Rumlow. Et vous, vous avez menacé ma famille une fois de trop. C'est votre meuf ? Je vais la flinguer.

\- Je ne m'embête pas de sentiments, moi. Je n'ai pas de faiblesses.

Jane poussa un hurlement en sentant le canon plus fort sur sa tempe.

\- Tu peux la tuer, vraiment.

\- _Il s'en fiche._ Certifia Liar.

\- Vraiment ? C'est juste un trou à baiser ? Et la mère de Sin ?

\- Je ne suis pas là pour parler chiffon.

Un coup de feu retentit. Jane cria plus fort. Elle tremblait contre Brock. Son corps fut violemment repoussé et elle se cogna contre le mur alors que Rumlow s'avançait vers Red Skull, tombé à genoux.

\- Ingénieux. Mais…

\- Je sais, pas suffisant pour tuer quelqu'un qui a le sérum de super soldat. Mais vous ne pouvez pas bouger.

L'homme remarqua les yeux orangés de Brock.

\- J'ai des faiblesses. Mes faiblesses sont les choses, non, les personnes, les plus prodigieuses qui existent. Et mes faiblesses sont mes forces. Je ne suis sans doute plus l'assassin que j'étais… Mais quand je tue.

Rumlow le regarda droit dans les yeux. Son idole. Et il tira à plusieurs reprises. Il regarda le sang couler et se détourna avant de se diriger vers Jane, un peu sonnée.

\- S'il te plaît… S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas de mal. Couina-t-elle.

\- Tu lui as parlé de ma famille, pas vrai ? Tu lui as dit pour Harley ? Pour Scarlett ?

\- Pitié…

Brock l'attrapa par les cheveux.

\- Juste parce que je vais laisser les autres décider ce qui adviendra de toi. Pour moi, tu es morte…


	24. Après la fin

**_BrockBuck mon Stony – Till the end of the ship_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l'humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c'est bien l'hétéro !)

Couple : Plein de couple ! Entre autre nos stars BrockBuck et Stony. Mais aussi : FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et SinSam ! (Puis le TaserGod même s'il n'est pas très présent. Eeet je crois que c'est tout.)

Disclaimers : Depuis le DÉBUT j'ai oublié les Messieurs qui ont créés Crossbones dans ma liste. Grand merci à Mark Gruenwald et Kieron Dwyer. Sans oublier tous les gens de la liste qui suit qui, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, n'est vraiment pas exclusive (et beaucoup trop longue comme cette note) : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. Tous les personnages sont donc à eux ou l'un d'entre eux… À l'exception des enfants de Brock et Bucky et puis de Tony et Steve et pour finir celui de Natasha, Sin et de Darcy (Oui, j'avais la flemme de les mentionnés)

Note : Cette fic, issue d'un délire avec ma Sailor Sweety qui m'aide dans les idées, est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock'n'Buck » qui est elle-même la suite de « Allô, Funny problemo » et de « BrockBuck mon Stony » premier du nom ! Je vous conseille d'aller les lires si vous avez du temps devant vous afin de tout mieux comprendre !

_Chapitre 24 : Après la fin_

Deux jours plus tard

Darcy regardait Locke jouer dans le parc, faisant des grands signes tant à elle qu'à Loki, installé à ses côtés. Elle comprenait que elle, elle savait depuis un bout de temps que la vieille voisine était en fait son oncle.

Revenant près du banc, la femme tandis une glace à la pistache au Dieu. C'était en fait très bizarre, presque comique, de le voir sur un banc public à lécher tranquillement une glace.

\- Maintenant, tu peux tout me dire. Pourquoi être devenu ma vieille voisine.

\- Thor avait parlé de sa fille à père…

\- Qui est toi.

\- Exactement, tu es trop intelligente pour lui. Tu obtiens le titre de « Humaine » et non « pathétique Humaine ».

Darcy rit.

\- J'ai juste eu envie d'être présent. Tu l'as appelé Locke.

\- Locke Thursday Lewis. Sourit la femme.

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai fait.

\- Et je sais que tu as de l'affection pour Thor. Je sais ce que tu as perdu à cause de Jane et je sais que tu es différent de ce que tu montres. Je le sais probablement plus que la plupart des gens. Madame Noyfelaus était une femme fantastique. Qui avait une vieille robe rose. Dit-elle en tirant la langue.

\- Ne t'imagine rien. Répondit Loki.

Locke descendit du manège et se précipita vers eux. Elle grimpa aux côtés de son oncle qui la prit sobrement dans ses bras. Il n'allait pas montrer son affection en publique tout de même !

**_Washington, District Columbia_**

Sam poussa la porte de la maison avec du poulet et du maïs de KFC. Ce n'était pas au mieux mais il n'était pas exactement doué en cuisine et Sin était fatiguée.

Il fut surpris de ne pas la trouver dans le fauteuil où il l'avait laissée. Il savait que la file était longue, mais tout de même ! La télévision était même coupée au lieu de passer un épisode de _Supernatural_ comme lorsqu'il était parti. C'était le signe que sa compagne n'était pas juste partie aux toilettes. Mais ce qui le gênait, c'était qu'il n'entendait et ne voyait pas Scarlett.

\- Sin ?

Il posa la nourriture sur la table puis il partit vers leur chambre. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il découvrit sa partenaire, allongée dans le lit, assoupie. Elle avait Scarlett à côté d'elle et toutes deux dormaient tendrement. Il sourit et s'approcha pour les embrasser toutes les deux. Il caressa la joue de la rousse et les observa un moment avant de leur laisser un peu de tranquillité.

**_Malibu, Californie_**

Tony travaillait dans le salon en compagnie de Steve, Maggie et Harley. Le premier surveillait leur bébé qui jouait avec ses cubes devant la télévision qu'il ne regardait même pas, en profitant pour compléter des papiers quand il ne s'intéressait pas au travail de son mari. Maggie, quant à elle, rangeait des dossiers ou appelait Pepper pour avoir son aide.

Natalia, par contre, était dans sa chambre avec une camarade de danse qu'elle avait ramené après un cours supplémentaire pour un récital à venir.

\- Cette histoire est finie. Dit Tony. Elle a été courte, mais chiante. Et Red Skull est enfin mort. … Ce qu'on croyait depuis longtemps mais soit !

\- Rien n'a vraiment changé. Compléta Steve.

\- Sauf qu'on a maintenant un groupe de jeune super héros qui travaillent pour le S.H.I.E.L.D. et qu'on va devoir surveiller Loki, au cas où. Corrigea Iron Man.

\- J'espère que d'autres fantômes du passé ne reviendront pas. À moins qu'ils soient comme Bucky. Sourit-il.

\- Pas f…

Un bruit survint à l'étage et Tony se leva d'un bond.

\- JARVIS ? Il y a quelque chose d'anormal ?!

\- Le rythme cardiaque de Natalia s'est accéléré. … Et le vôtre.

\- Tout va bien Tony.

Steve embrassa son homme, lui caressant la joue avant de filer à l'étage. Les problèmes de son mari venaient d'un traumatisme soudain, ça ne pouvait pas être la même chose. Il était sûr que Natalia allait bien !

Il arriva en haut et ouvrit violemment la porte. C'est alors qu'il trouva sa fille, la bouche collée contre celle de son amie.

\- Natalia !

Elle sursauta.

\- P… papa ! Désolé, j'ai fait tomber…

\- On a entendu. Et tu as quinze ans. Lui rappela-t-il.

Ce n'était que des baisers mais il s'inquiétait quand même. Elles étaient sur le lit ! Et les seules personnes de quinze ans qui, il le savait avaient été au lit avec des filles, avaient toujours finis par passer à l'acte. Et ces personnes étaient Tony et Bucky. Certes il les aimait mais…

\- Allez, venez en bas.

Natalia rougit mais se leva.

\- Et tu t'excuseras auprès de ton daddy.

Elle acquiesça et s'empressa d'aller en bas. Elle se jeta au cou de Tony et lui posa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Désolé, daddy ! Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter !

Sa camarade descendit à son tour, les joues rouges. Steve la suivait et il revint au côté de son homme qui serrait leur fille contre lui. Il lui expliquera plus tard. Parce qu'il tenait à ce qu'il se calme et non qu'il frôle vraiment la crise cardiaque. Visiblement, ils allaient avoir d'autres problèmes sur les bras.

**_Manhattan, New York_**

Cassie posa les hamburgers devant Teddy et Billy puis fit un clin d'œil à ce dernier. Ils s'étaient éloignés par rapport à Eli, Tommy, Kate et Stasya qui discutaient à deux tables plus loin en riant. Hal n'était pas avec eux mais c'était parce qu'il était derrière un comptoir avec Cassie. Il avait réussi à décrocher un travail et espérait pouvoir aidé un petit peu leur famille.

Billy pouvait remercier le fait qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde dans le restaurant alors ils avaient pu s'éloigner et reste seuls.

\- Tu as été prodigieux vendredi.

\- Toi aussi ! Tu t'en sors vraiment bien. Sourit William. J'ai été content de me battre à tes côtés.

Teddy lui sourit en retour. Il le regarda mordre dans son hamburger puis jeté un œil circulaire. Tous leurs amis étaient occupés. C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Il se pencha par-dessus la table et l'embrassa. Sans grande surprise, ses lèvres avaient un petit goût d'hamburger. Mais ça valait le goût parce que les joues rouges de Billy étaient magnifiques.

\- Je… je… je… Articula-t-il péniblement.

\- Moi aussi ? Sourit Teddy.

Wiccan rougit de plus belle et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser à son tour, plus timidement.

**_Kazan, Russie_**

Natasha fit sauter les crevettes dans son wok et en un tour de main, elle les eut mis dans le poêlon contenant crème et petit pois. Après avoir essoré les pâtes, elle mélangea le tout pour enfin l'emmener sur la table où elle servit son fils puis elle.

Quand on y pensait, on lui avait demandé de quitter Kazan puis de retenir une invasion. Elle l'avait fait, ça n'avait pas été si dur à faire. Un peu d'aide d'Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D avait été la bienvenue mais pas utile.

Elle pensait comme les autres : jusqu'à la prochaine catastrophe, elle retrouvait le cours normal de sa vie. Mais elle savait qu'une autre catastrophe surviendrait bientôt.

**_Brooklyn, New York_**

Bucky tendit la main hors de la cabine de douche pour attraper son téléphone. Il ouvrit la communication et lança un « allô » ?

\- Bonjour, c'est le coach Gibson. C'était pour vous dire que l'entraînement de basket a été écourté donc vous pouvez venir chercher votre fils.

\- Ah ? Rien de grave ? S'assura-t-il.

\- Non, j'ai un rendez-vous de routines. Oswald dit qu'il peut vous attendre, mais laissez un enfant seul, tout de même.

\- Ouais. Répondit Bucky.

Il se remercia que son téléphone soit waterproof parce que l'eau s'abattait dessus.

\- On arrive. Merci.

Il raccrocha rapidement, juste avant de ne lâcher un gémissement parce que son homme lui dévorait la gorge.

\- Arrête.

\- C'était quoi ? Demanda Brock.

\- Oz a fini plus tôt, tu vas le chercher ?

Rumlow grogna mais se redressa.

\- Dire que je m'étais bien entraîné. Dit-il d'un ton plaintif.

Il s'obligea à s'éloigner de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Je pourrais peut-être me laver tranquillement alors.

\- Méchant. Pour la peine… Pas de bisou.

Brock sourit avant de sortir de la cabine. Bucky lui attrapa le poignet et le tira vers lui pour lui ravir un baiser. Crossbones le resserra contre lui mais finit par s'obliger à le lâcher. Il ne voulait pas faire patienter Oswald. Il voulait lui montrer tout son amour. Il se sécha alors, s'habilla puis partit.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver sourit avant de fermer la cabine et de terminer de se laver. Il ne voulait pas penser à demain. Juste profiter de tout ce qu'il avait.


End file.
